From leader to Tamer
by Mark20020
Summary: Deciding he had enough of Konoha for his services Naruto the Rokudaime hokage leaves Konoha out of boredom in the strangest of ways. With a scroll signed Sukebe Naruto uses a technique and ends up in the pokegirl world. summary in profile lemons i guess
1. Chapter 1

'Mind talk/thoughts/another language'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Pokegirl's concept thingy magingy blah…. So there… I like chicken… on with the story…

"I'm so bored," a 19 year old man said as he stretched back in a chair in front of a desk filled with signed paperwork. "Not even Kage Bunshin is making this process go any faster," the man said as he stopped stretching and lurched forward so he could put his head on his desk.

"Now, now Naruto you know better then to fall asleep on the job," Naruto heard someone say at the entrance of the door. When he looked over there he saw Shizune his secretary walk in with what seemed to be another stack of papers that needed to be signed. "You're not as old as Tsunade-san and yet you're starting to pick up her bad habits," Shizune said as she put down the stack of papers in front of Naruto which caused the desk to shake a bit.

Over the past 3 years since Naruto had come back from his training trip he had finally shown himself worthy of becoming Hokage. Just 2 years ago he along with Kyuubi's power defeated Akatsuki ending the Biju extraction and Akatsuki's plan on making a super weapon. Although this helped Naruto become Hokage as he is now people still feared him which was one of the major reasons why he was still a bachelor. 'When will I get a girl,' Naruto thought as he saw Shizune come closer.

"Aw come on Shizune nee-chan I'm the strongest ninja in the village and they expect me only to do paper work? Why can't I get someone else to do it for me?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

"Whining won't work on me Naruto so I suggest you get started on your paperwork," Shizune said as she started to leave the room. "Oh and don't you dare think about running away," Shizune said in a deadly voice which was laced with killer intent scaring Naruto a bit.

"H-Hai Shizune-san," Naruto said in a shaky voice as he saw Shizune leave the room. "Ha… I'm finally Hokage and now I have nothing to do," Naruto said as he sat back in his chair and started to just think.

"**Oi kit if you're that bored why don't you use that one scroll that had Sukebe on it… that one seemed interesting," Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind in a neutral tone. **

'Oh that scroll… maybe I should look into it… thanks for the idea Kyu,' Naruto thought to the giant fox inside of him. 'Now where did I put that scroll,' Naruto thought as he got up from his chair and started to look around in the office for a scroll.

"**I think you last left it in your robe pocket," Kyuubi said as he sweat dropped a bit. **

'Yup it's there,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he did a quick hand seal causing a small poof of smoke to appear around his cloak before a small scroll which was labeled Sukebe on it appeared in Naruto's hands. "Now time for this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said creating some clones around him. "I want you guys to start signing my paper work now!" Naruto said.

"Why should we sign your paper work?" One of the clones asked.

"Do it yourself we're too tired of paperwork," Another one said not noticing Naruto pull out a kunai from his pocket.

"I'll get to work," one of the clones said as he saw 2 of the clones disappear, curtsey from Naruto's kunais.

"Good," the real Naruto said as he opened the scroll that was in his hands. "Interesting," Naruto said as he started to read deeper into the scroll. "Apparently this Sukebe man is some kind of mage or something and he was able to come from another dimension," Naruto said rubbing his chin while thinking.

"**Another dimension huh? That sounds interesting let's go there," Kyuubi said enthusiastically knocking Naruto off guard.**

"Since when are you enthusiastic about anything other then sex and carnage?" Naruto asked Naruto.

"**Staying in one dimension is boring… I've done almost everything possible in this lame world… and besides you might find yourself a potential mate there, unlike here when nobody even wants to go near you," Kyuubi said causing a figurative arrow to go through Naruto's body. **

"I'm not that bad with girls am I?" Naruto asked as he stood up from the arrow blow.

"Well since you asked there was the time with Hinata and the Hot spring which labeled you a pervert," one of his clones said making another arrow hit Naruto.

"Then there was the time when you accidentally spilled your ramen onto Sakura while talking to her," another clone said causing another arrow to go through Naruto again.

"There was also…" another clone began only to be cut off.

"I get it already!" Naruto shouted causing the clones to shut-up. "But what are Pokegirls?" Naruto asked as he read further into the scroll. "It only talks about some kind of research as in…" Naruto said only to get a nose bleed. "Gah did Jirarya write this or something?" Naruto asked as he pinched his nose to cover the blood coming from his nose.

"**I don't know but this guy is amazing… I mean look at how accurately he drew the…" Kyuubi began only for Naruto yell out causing Kyuubi to stop.**

"I get it… this guy is a pervert… but why would he need something like this?" Naruto asked again as he stole another glance at the scroll. "Hmm… new Pokegirl to army Kunoichi?" Naruto read getting more confused. "Kyuubi do you understand this?" Naruto asked Kyuubi while scratching his head.

"**Don't know but maybe you should read the bottom of the scroll," Kyuubi said as he pointed something out at the bottom. **

"Blah blah blah… huh Dimension travel technique? Place hand over scroll and concentrate your chakra over the scroll. After that a tear in the dimensions should appear in front of you to allow travel between dimensions," Naruto read as he looked over the scroll. "This sounds like a bunch of Bs to me," Naruto said as he looked the scroll over to see anything other then the naked women drawn on it.

"**Hey you have nothing to lose so why don't you try it out?" Kyuubi asked in a eager tone. **

"Fine…" Naruto said reluctantly as he stuck out his arm and started to channel chakra to the scroll. "See nothings happening," Naruto said as he turned around to face his clones. When he did he didn't see his clones only a swirling blue portal in front of him which seemed to suck him in. "Oh shit," Naruto said before he was sucked into the portal which disappeared as soon as he entered it leaving the room with only Naruto clones.

"… So who wants to go out for ramen?" one of the Naruto's asked getting me from every one of the clones. "I'm not paying though," the one Naruto clone said causing a dispute to happen between the clones

(Sorry about the first part of this chapter… I know its really choppy and everything but please bear with me)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did I trust you?" Naruto asked as he felt himself fall into some kind of darkness which surrounded him.

"**Look at it this way kit, no more paperwork," Kyuubi said getting a chuckle out of Naruto. **

"I guess you're right you big old fluff ball," Naruto said getting a growl from Kyuubi and some kind of rant of being the strongest there is. "Looks like we're about to exit," Naruto said as he saw a white light start to come closer to him as he fell even faster.

"**Be sure to land on your feet," Kyuubi said before Naruto was engulfed in the white light. **

When Naruto opened his eyes he found out that he was over what seemed to be rice fields with some people in them. "I wonder if this Sukebe guy did this on purpose," Naruto asked as he quickly flipped in mid air to have his feet facing the ground. "This is going to hurt," Naruto said as he neared the ground. When Naruto did land he created a 2 ft crater thanks to his chakra which was able to cushion his fall a bit. "THAT HURT!!!!," Naruto shouted grabbing the attention of a guy who walked over to Naruto.

"A-Are you alright?" the guy asked as he came closer to Naruto. As Naruto got out of the crater he saw the man in front of him to be someone around the age of 30 years old around 6ft tall. He hand on a white lab coat and carried around a huge duffle bag which seemed to be stuffed with scientific equipment.

"I guess you can say that," Naruto said as he sat down and started to massage his legs which absorbed most of the impact from the landing. "I've been through worse so I'll survive," Naruto said as he continued to massage his leg.

"You've been through worse…" the man said causing a sweat drop to form on his head. "As long as you're alright," the man said as he extended his arm for Naruto to grab. "The names Professor Woods," (Making up some random name)

"Thanks, Names Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he grabbed onto his arm pulling himself up. As Naruto got up he looked around to only see another person in the same area. It was a girl around 25 years old. She looked like a normal girl only that she had cat ears and a cat tail. 'Is this some perverts idea?' Naruto asked as he stared shocked at the girl seeing that her tail and ears were moving on their own. "Can you tell me where I am?" Naruto asked, momentarily getting over his shock from seeing the girl.

"Seeing as you fell from the sky I guess you wouldn't know where you are. Right now you're in the Edo league near my research center… although it's still small," Prof. Wood said as he put down his equipment. "In case you're wondering my research deals with the evolution of ronins… so far I haven't gotten that far," Wood said as he sat down dismayed. "But I've gotten farther then most other researchers! I even know of a ronin supposedly in this area right now," Wood said in an excited voice.

"Eh ronin… edo league… girl with cat ears… what's going on here?!?!?" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed his head which was filling with too much new information at one time. 'Kyuubi do you have an idea what's going on?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Actually, I got lost the moment the man started to talk about research," Kyuubi said in an embarrassed voice. **

'Great help you are,' Naruto thought sarcastically to Kyuubi who only stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Are you alright?" Wood asked with a look of concern on his face. "And what do you mean you don't know what's going on here?" Wood asked purely confused now.

"How do I say this," Naruto said as he started to ruffle his hair while trying to think of a good answer. "How about I start like this, I'm not from here and I come from someplace really, _Really_, far away," Naruto said stressing the really part.

"I'm sure you can explain to me where you come from at my lab, Sufi lead the way," Wood said as he picked up his equipment.

"Hai Professor Wood," the cat girl apparently named Sufi said as she walked in front of the two and started to lead them across the rice fields. Going the way Naruto looked around and saw things he saw in his old world. The regular trees, grass, and such, but what he didn't see in his old world were things such as weird girls such as Sufi. The weird things he saw were occasional tamers, as Prof. Wood put it walking mostly with half naked girls. What intrigued him was that not only did they walk with barely enough clothes but they seemed to be used to it as they didn't falter or look around.

'Don't say a word or bring up images,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he fought really hard as not to get a nosebleed from walking past another women wearing a really tight ninja suit showing her assets quite easily.

"**BAHAHAHAHA you should see the look on your face it's priceless… if I were you I would just enjoy the sight right now," Kyuubi mentally ranted in Naruto's mind. **

'Just shut up Baka-kitsune,' Naruto said as they continued walking.

"**Speaking of Kitsune look at that," Kyuubi said as he mentally pointed to another girl that walked by. **

'What?' Naruto asked as he, on reflex, looked towards were Kyuubi pointed to see a girl that was coming straight at them. The girl in question had fox ears and a fox tail which were red in color, she also had a bit of fur around her body making her look more like a fox. 'A Kitsune?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**I think she is... although she looks like a human also… hot but still confusing," Kyuubi said with mixed emotions. **

"Um what?" Naruto asked nervously as the girl stood in front of him and started to sniff him. "Professor Wood?" Naruto asked as he saw the man looking at Naruto with a confused look and a bit of an amused one.

"That's a Feral Kitsune… why would one come here especially this close to a human?" Wood asked a he brought out a note book from his bag and started to scribble madly.

"Um… can I help you?" Naruto asked as he stared at the Kitsune who looked at him in his eyes. For a second Naruto felt his eyes change to the color red before they turned blue again. 'Kyuubi why'd you do that?' Naruto asked as he saw the girl stare at him more intensely now.

"**It wasn't me… surprisingly you did that on your own," Kyuubi said a bit shocked. **

'I will come back later my lord,' the Kitsune said in a language that Naruto could strangely understand before she started to run off the road and away into the trees nearby.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as he looked Wood again.

"Don't know but this might get me a bigger laboratory if I can get more information off of this phenomenon," Wood said eagerly as he jotted some more notes down.

"You should stop doing that, you're starting to scare him," the cat girl Sufi said as she walked over to Naruto. "I'm not sure how, but why do you have a similar scent to those of a kitsune?" Sufi asked in an interrogative manner.

Naruto visibly stiffened as he heard this question asked. 'I wonder if I'll be persecuted here also?' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to speak. "I'll explain it as best as I can when we get to this so called laboratory of yours," Naruto said as he dismissed any more signs of conversation.

"Very well… Professor lets go," Sufi said as she pulled the professor by the neck as she led Naruto to their laboratory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 20 minutes of walking through a forest like road they arrived at a 2 story house which was of moderate size. It was surrounded by the woods and the only way to civilization seemed to be through the trees and onto the main road. Now inside of the house Naruto as sitting at the living room on the couch looking around. The house was filled with books and random pieces of paper around the house with half scribbled notes. Other then that the house was pretty clean with now stains or anything anywhere.

"So can you tell us about you then?" Wood asked as he pulled out his note book and a pencil to write with.

"I'm not sure if you guys would believe me even if I told you of me," Naruto said with a defeated voice.

"As long as it's not too farfetched, such as coming from another dimension because you were bored or something then we'll believe you," Sufi said causing Naruto to sigh and slump into the couch even more. "Is it something like that?" Sufi asked causing Naruto to nod.

"The only part that I disagree with a bit is the part of boredom… I came here half because of that and the other half is the reason you smell the scent of a fox on me," Naruto said as he hesitated a bit. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this but… if you guys don't like it I can just leave," Naruto said as he mentally prepared himself to get shunned. "You see in my world I was used as a sacrifice to stop a giant nine tailed demon fox from attacking my village. The problem was that I had the fox sealed inside of me and most people thought I was a living reincarnation of the fox. In the end I was mistreated by most of the villagers and even beat up…" Naruto said as he told the rest of his story to the two (just go with the story of his life, if I wrote his story it would be too long)

"I can understand if you want me to leave," Naruto said as he got up from the couch ready to leave.

"On the contrary Naruto I think you should stay with us since I've just found some great research material," Wood said surprising Naruto a bit. "I mean I could…" Wood began only to stop when Sufi hit him hard with one of the notebooks that lay around the couches.

"What he means to say is that we won't look at you any different just because you have a fox inside of you… In case you're wondering most people wouldn't look at you differently since we've had our share of demons both good and bad," Sufi said while keeping Wood's head down.

"Really?" Naruto asked in a small voice still unsure if they were telling the truth or not.

"Really… now since you're from another world I guess you're wondering about what I am right?" Sufi asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Well since you come from another world… which is kind of hard to believe, I guess is should start how pokegirls came to be. We came to be when a pervert scientist and mage by the name of Sukebe came to be," Sufi began.

"Sukebe… hey that's the name on the scroll," Naruto said as he brought his hand to his cloak and brought out a scroll with the name Sukebe on it.

"Naruto, how'd you get this?" Wood asked in a serious voice.

"It was in my world… and it was the reason why I'm here… I apparently followed the instructions and it caused me to land in this world," Naruto said as he opened up the scroll again. "All it has is some notes and profiles on some women which there are in my world," Naruto said as he held the scroll in his hand.

"Can I see that?" Wood asked as he extended his arm to get the scroll.

"Sure," Naruto said as he tossed the scroll into Wood's hands which fumbled the with the scroll clumsily. "What's the big deal anyway?" Naruto asked as he saw Wood carefully open up the scroll and examine it, without blushing.

"Amazing… these are some of Sukebe's notes before he created some of the Edo type pokegirls," Wood said enthusiastically. "Although some of the print is illegible I should be able to get more information on the pokegirl Ronin," Wood said as he rushed off going off to someplace in the house.

"Eh hem… sorry about that he always does that when something that can help him comes along… and if that is a scroll from Sukebe it should help him out greatly," Sufi said giggling a little. "Oh yes where was I… Ah I was talking about Sukebe… he had created pokegirls, as you today, to go out and kill the human population. Of course the people retaliated and soon a group of people were formed called tamers. They were able to tame the feral pokegirls and use them to help them in the battle. After a while though Sukebe also released a killer disease into the world and that killed millions of people. The bad part of the disease was that women could not reproduce after the disease.

Thankfully there were pokegirls which could reproduce with humans to create either pokekits or regular humans. Because of this humans were able to continue on living even after the disease. Everyone in this world now has pokegirl ancestry which comes along with blood gifts, abilities that help us, and blood curses, abilities that harm us. Then there's how human girls in this world can turn into pokegirl through a process called threshold. This happens to any girl with pokegirl ancestry and tends to happen during their puberty. Some girls get it some girls don't. Now because of the past events pokegirls are part of the norm as you can see and are used in multitudes of contests or battles," Sufi said as she stopped to catch her breath. "Any questions?" Sufi asked as professor Wood came out of one of the rooms with some more notebooks in his hands.

"I heard a few terms that I was unfamiliar with such as feral and taming, can you tell me what those two are?" Naruto asked a bit confused while he heard Kyuubi laughing in his head.

"Well feral pokegirls are ones that were born in the wild and not domesticated. Most are deemed as a threat to society as they can attack bystanders and such. They are less intelligent then tamed pokegirls and act more like a beast then their domesticated counterparts. As for taming, its just another way of saying the word sex," Sufi said in a plain tone which caused Naruto to choke on his own spit.

"S-Sex?" Naruto asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"If that's what you call it in your world," Sufi said calmly. "It's the only way for us Pokegirls to stay tamed and not become feral… either that or we can just have sex with other pokegirls to slow down the process of becoming feral," Sufi said not noticing Naruto pinch his nose and bring his face back.

"**This is the perfect world for any man," Kyuubi said in an amazed voice. **

'I'm glad that you're enjoying it,' Naruto thought sarcastically as he tried to ignore the images Kyuubi kept sending him of the pokegirls he saw before.

"So any other questions?" Sufi asked as she looked at Naruto.

"No… I think I'm fine," Naruto said as he got up from the couch still pinching his nose. "I'll just walk outside for a bit," Naruto said as he started to leave the building.

"Watch out for ferals," Sufi said as she saw Naruto leave the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is with this world?" Naruto asked as he started to wander around in the nearby forest.

"**Don't know and don't care… I say you should grab yourself one of those pokegirls and have sex with them," Kyuubi said while laughing and sending more images to Naruto's head. **

"Just shut up," Naruto said as he leaned against a tree thinking of what had happened. 'At least there's no persecution going on so far,' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and fell into deep thought.

"**Just grab one of those girls, it'll be a chance for you to stop being a bachelor, and from what I've heard it seems you can have more then one," Kyuubi said in a perverted voice. **

"Not listening," Naruto said as he used most of his mental shields to block out Kyuubi's rant. While doing so he didn't notice something approach him until he felt something on his shoulder. Opening his eyes Naruto immediately saw a fox girl like the one he saw before. "Gah," Naruto quickly said as he jumped sideways away from the girl who had her head on his shoulder.

'That wasn't very nice,' the girl said in the same voice as last time.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked calmly as he tried not to stare at her assets which she was blatantly showing off.

'As I said before I have come back my lord,' the Kitsune said as she bowed in front of Naruto. 'You have the scent of a fox and a strong one at that. Not even a Dark Kitsune has as much power as you do,' the girl continued.

"And you know all this from just smelling me?" Naruto asked a bit skeptically.

'Your scent just gives you off as a kitsune… it's the aura you admit that makes me know you are stronger then most,' the girl said as she moved closer to Naruto. 'It's also very hard to resist,' the kitsune said as she started to make suggestive moves towards Naruto.

"Just to tell you I'm no tamer and right now so I don't think I can tame you or anything… besides I don't even know you completely," Naruto said as he put his hands in front of him while stepping backwards.

'Aw you're no fun… well anyway I was one of the kitsune's sent to test you,' the kitsune said as she got into a battle stance, 'let's see if you can match my speed,' the kitsune girl said before she dashed forward at a pretty good speed.

'Pretty good speed if I do say so myself,' Naruto thought as he saw the girl approach him. 'Too easy,' Naruto thought as he sidestepped to avoid her charge. As she came by Naruto then tried to punch her in the stomach, only for the girl to jump over him and land behind him. Reacting quickly Naruto then jumped up, but not fast enough as he received a scratch which ripped through his pant sleeves and into his flesh. "That stings," Naruto said as he landed on a tree branch while looking over the wound done to his leg.

'Then react quicker,' the girl said as she jumped up to Naruto only to see him smirk.

"Gotcha," Naruto said as he jumped straight at her. As soon as he was in distance Naruto disappeared causing the kitsune to go off balance. Looking up she saw 4 Naruto's come straight at her from above. 'What the?' the kitsune said before she felt all four ax kick her sending her flying down to the floor. 'He is strong,' the kitsune thought before she blacked out before she even reached the floor.

"Save," Naruto shouted as he appeared below her catching her while the 4 other Naruto's appeared around him before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "Strongest Kitsune huh?" Naruto said as he gently laid the girl down by a tree before heading back to Wood's house. "I think I'll give this tamer thing a shot," Naruto said ignoring the congratulations and other things Kyuubi was giving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taming for dummies?" Naruto asked as he looked at the book in front of him. "Am I supposed to read this?" Naruto asked as he then looked at Prof. Wood.

"It would be helpful for you to read that book although I could just register you as a trainer because of my status. But just in case start reading that book," Wood said as he went to another part of his house before tapping away on a computer.

"This is stupid," Naruto said to himself as he started to read the book which he found out was a almost like Icha Icha which received from Jiraya when he became Hokage. "Maximum number of pokegirls until a storage test 6… more junk," Naruto said as he continued reading, not noticing Wood come back with a pokedex and a few pokeballs.

"Catch," Naruto heard Wood say as he turned around to see 7 red objects come his way.

"Gah," Naruto said as he dropped the book he was reading and quickly jumped towards the 7 objects grabbing them with some difficulty. "Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked as he put the 7 objects on the couch next to him.

"Well I thought you were a ninja, and aren't ninja supposed to be able to do stuff like this?" Wood asked in a taunting like manner.

"Ha ha, very funny," Naruto said as he looked at the red machine which looked like a small notebook. "I'm guessing this is the infamous pokedex?" Naruto asked as he held it up.

"Yup, fast reader aren't ya… well you don't need to do anything more to the information since I set it all up thanks to my skills," Wood said as mischievous glint appeared in his eye. "You don't need to know how but I registered you to be a tamer since I thought you wouldn't want to stay idle while in this world. Also I marked you out as one of my helpers who'll help me with my research a bit," Wood said in a proud voice.

"Thanks I guess…" Naruto said as he felt a chill go up his back from Wood's smiling face. "So your research requires a ronin?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Wood.

"One of them, so I would much appreciate if you'd go out and find one… being a ninja you should be able to subdue one quite easily. You'll know if you find a ronin by using your pokedex so you don't need my help now, oh and here take this," Wood said as he tossed to Naruto a cell phone. "I already put my number on it so you can contact us any time. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep us up to date on your travels since I know you're going to go. Also be sure to catch a ronin." Wood said in a happy cocky manner before receiving a hit from Sufi.

"What he means is that he knows you're stronger then you say you are so he won't follow you… technically I don't think I can even go against a ronin since I was mainly trained to do house work," Sufi said as she grabbed Wood by the neck of his shirt and pulled him away. "We'll be busy for now… so come back in a little while," Sufi said in a seductive manner as she pulled Wood into a room.

"Yeah I'll leave for now," Naruto said as he quickly exited the house.

"**Aw what's with you? You could've seen a great show," Kyuubi said as he berated Naruto for leaving. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where do you think a ronin is?" Naruto asked as he started to go down the road to the area where he had previously met Wood.

"**Don't ask me I'm as new to this world as you are," Kyuubi said as he started to stretch out in his cage. "What I do know is that you should get as many sexy pokegirls as you can and have them all service you," Kyuubi began only for Naruto to shut him out. **

"Why am I surrounded by perverts?" Naruto asked a he walked down the roan ignoring the passerby's who stared at him curiously. Why he was still wearing his Hokage's robe which was white all around except for the bottom which had a fire design around it. He also had on his bamboo hat which had the words Kage on it in Kanji. As he was walking down the road with only a few other tamers he was soon stopped as a girl in a ninja outfit appeared in front of him with a guy in a similar outfit.

"Fight me," The guy said as he pointed a kunai at Naruto, which shocked the other few tamers who were walking around Naruto .

Naruto unfazed just stared at the guy just judging him. The guy who challenged him was around 15 years old with a cocky face. Although he hid it with a face mask Naruto still saw it in his eyes which were a green color. As for his hair it was jet black and short. He was around 5ft 6in and from his clothes held more weapons underneath them.

"Why should I fight you? I don't even have any pokegirls," Naruto said as he lifted his hands to open his cloak and show his belt which indeed had no Pokeballs.

"I didn't mean your pokegirls I meant you," the guy said as he threw his kunai in front of Naruto's feet. "My kunoichi tells me that you are strong which is strange for a tamer, so I want to test you out," the teen said as he got into a taijutsu stance.

"Look I don't have the time right now… I've already had a rough day so I would be thankful to you if you just moved out of the way," Naruto said getting a little pissed by the attitude of this teen which reminded him of Sasuke.

"You're just scared… looks like my kunoichi was wrong," the guy said as he stared at the girl next to him giving her a death like glare. "Wimps like you couldn't even match the might of the Kazashi clan anyway," As soon as this guy said this most trainers around him stepped back some more while some whispered in low voices which Naruto heard.

"Kazashi clan that's that one clan that specializes in pokebattle's with the trainers. I heard anyone that went against them usually ended up in broken bones and sometimes dead," one person said to another.

"It's that super rich clan… as suspected another clan member is just as spoiled as the others," another said in a spiteful voice.

"Tch… I bet he's just putting on a show," another said as he spat on the ground next to him.

"Well member of the Kazashi clan I'm sorry but I have to go and help Professor Wood in his research by catching a Ronin so I have to hurry," Naruto said as he moved into a jog past the guy and his girl. "Oh and don't go challenging people like that… it can be dangerous," Naruto said as he threw a kunai at his direction which no one saw. Thankfully to the guy his pokegirl did see it and quickly grabbed the kunai in mid air and stashed it away which no one saw.

'That guy is stronger then my master for sure,' the kunoichi thought as she stared at her master with disgust. 'These days people like him give the Kazashi clan a bad name,' the girl thought again as she saw her master about to do something stupid again.

"Well you better run you coward, form the all mighty Jin next successor of the Kazashi clan," Jin yelled only to see Naruto out of sight. "That bastard…" Jin said as he turned to his kunoichi. "Prepare for some torture for lying to me, that is your punishment," Jin said as he gave his pokegirl a kick before grabbing onto her. "Get me back to the manor quickly," Jin said arrogantly.

"Yes master," the kunoichi said in a neutral voice, although her body language said another as they disappeared in a column of smoke.

"Hey didn't that guy say he was going to catch a ronin?" one of the trainers asked as he finally got over his shock of seeing the quarrel.

"He's got to be lying… there hasn't been a feral ronin here for decades… even if this area is the Edo league none have been seen so far. Even tamers with ronin these days are a rare sight," one of the bystanders said.

"So if he does find one and catch it he'll be one of those rare sights," another said.

"As if that will happen," the one who tried to act tough before said before everyone around him started to agree in a murmur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man those kind of guys just get me so pissed off," Naruto yelled as he jumped through the trees, long since abandoning the road.

"**Still angry about the Sasuke thing?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto increased his speed jumping around in the trees. **

'Its just that his attitude… I guess you can say it gives off this I'm more superior then you because I was born this way, and you can't be as superior as me,' Naruto thought as he jumped down to the forest floor. 'And he had to be that way when we defeated Akatsuki… girl hog,' Naruto thought as he remembered the girls flocking towards Sasuke. Then there was that one time when Naruto was about to enter the hot spring with Sasuke to relax when he heard Sasuke scream and run out with a bunch of rabid fangirls after him. Thinking about it closely Naruto actually didn't want to attract girls… to Sasuke's degree. Naruto thought as he started to laugh.

"**I gotta agree… girls are all right but once you have your own fan club with rabid girls that will chase you everywhere that's no fun," Kyuubi said as he sighed. "If only I was free," Kyuubi said as he looked a the bars that barred his freedom. **

'No can do Kyuubi… at least not until I figure out a way to control the seal more,' Naruto thought as he reached into his cloak and undid a seal causing a katana to come out. "You gotta admit Tenten's good at choosing weapons," Naruto said as he held the 4ft Katana in his hands. It was lightweight thanks to some seals that Naruto had put on it while another seal made it radiate a bright blue color. "I haven't practiced in a long time," Naruto said as he started to do some practice swings with his katana.

"I wonder if I'll find a ronin here? The professor did say there was one sighted here," Naruto said as he practiced some more. 'An attack?' Naruto thought as he turned around and held his sword up to block a downward slash aimed at his head. When Naruto got a good look of his attacker he saw a girl no older then 17 with a bokken. She had on a white kimono shirt with a red kimono bottom and was around 5ft 7in. Her hair was dark black and was tied in a single ponytail which reached to her waist. As for her other assets from Naruto's eyes he saw her boobs were around a B-cup but Naruto could see a bit of bandaging around them. "A ronin?" Naruto asked as he jumped back and pulled out his pokedex.

**Ronin, the Sword-Fighter Pokegirl Level 17**  
**Type:** Very Near human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare in Edo League, unknown other leagues  
**Diet:** human style diet  
**Role:** warrior  
**Libido:** Low (increases when they find a Tamer that they like and trust)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Bonk, Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy  
**Enhancements:** Increased speed and stamina. Can summon weapons.  
**Evolves:** Samurai (mechanism unknown - may be unique)  
**Evolves From:** Slicer (normal)  
Ronins are among the best pokegirls when it comes to fighting with weapons. The role of Ronins in Sukebe's army was part of a special striking group, it was small in numbers, but very quick and strong, which made them hard targets and excellent fighters at the same time. After the Revenge War, however, the majority of the surviving original team of fighters relocated somewhere in the Edo League.  
These pokegirls were eventually found by the first generation of Edo-league Tamers to go out into the world after the end of the war. Most of these Tamers were found to be unworthy of Taming the Ronin, however, and a few Tamers were killed before the League got the idea. The Ronin dispersed, taking their training and ways to other parts of the league. A few may have even left the Edo league as well, but no matter where they go, Ronin are rare.  
It wasn't until sometime in 254 AS that Slicer pokegirls were discovered by a Researcher to evolve into a Ronin. Even after so many years, few Ronin ever bothered to show themselves to even worthy Tamers. With this revelation about the much more common Slicer's evolution into a Ronin, many Tamers have begun to tame and train their Slicers in an effort to evolve her into a Ronin. The Ronin, being rather legendary when it comes to their training and abilities with bladed weapons, are an honored addition to any Harem.  
Depending on the level of the Ronin, it can summon different weapons. From levels 1 to 15, a Ronin can summon a shinai (a bamboo sword). From levels 16 to 30, they can summon a bokken (a wooden sword). From level 31 and up, a Ronin can summon a katana. When they can only use a shinai or a bokken, Ronins don't have access to the slash and cut attacks. A Ronin can only summon one weapon at a time. Ronin do not bother to use anything other than eastern-style medieval swords, finding other weapons to be inferior to any others that they might have used when they used to be a Slicer.  
Ronins have an innate rivalry with Kunoichi. It is likely that because the Kunoichi were more successful during the Revenge War that this rivalry exists. However, it is also speculated that the reason is more mindset-oriented than anything else. Ronin live by their own code of honor, and believe that the Kunoichi's more 'sinister' and 'stealthy' ways are more dishonorable than anything else. Kunoichi, on the other hand, don't seem to see anything wrong with doing what they excel at. Ronin are direct, Kunoichi are subtle. The few confrontations between the two breeds have shown that the Ronin actively pursue this rivalry, whereas the Kunoichi try to let it slide. And so, the rivalry goes on.

"Wow a Ronin actually came," Naruto said in a shocked voice as he stared at his opponent. "Wonder why?" Naruto asked as he saw the girl approach him again wielding her bokken at a level that pared with most Jounin Ninjas. Naruto not wanting to be outdone charged at her also with his katana ready to meet her. When they were 4 feet apart Naruto slashed horizontally, surprisingly for Naruto the girl blocked his slice and the bokken was still in tact.

"Strong sword," Naruto said as he continued on the offensive by trying to slash at her side. The girl in question flawlessly defended against his attacks although she struggled against the force that Naruto used behind his attacks. Pretty soon Naruto cornered her against a tree as she kept on back stepping to reduce the impact of Naruto's attack. What Naruto didn't expect was for a few swords to surround her and spin knocking Naruto back a few feet.

"Opening," the girl said as she dashed towards Naruto at a faster speed then before and went on the offensive forcing Naruto into the defensive.

'This girl is pretty strong,' Naruto thought as his hands actually started to get raw from the vibrations the girls bokken sent through his sword.

"**Brat stop holding back and show her whose boss," Kyuubi said in an agitated voice as he saw his container continuously get pushed back. **

"Fun times over," Naruto said suddenly confusing the ronin for a split second giving Naruto enough time to jump back far enough so the girl wouldn't reach him in time. "Reduce gravity to 4X," Naruto said as he held out his hands. Soon blue letters appeared on his clothing which moved around a bit before they disappeared. While Naruto was doing this though the ronin was not idle as she had steam rising from her body. 'Focus energy?' Naruto thought as she saw the girl with a more lively expression.

"This blow ends it I guess," Naruto said as he held his katana with both hands before putting it in front of him which the ronin copied. The two stood still as if waiting, not caring about anything as they just stared each other down. As if given an invisible signal both dashed at each other at considerable speeds before they appeared on the other side of each other with their swords raised. They held this positing for a few seconds before Naruto leaned on his knee, his chest bleeding a bit. "I win," Naruto then said as the ronin fell down to the ground, her shinai cut into pieces and her clothes frayed a bit.

"Nice fight," Naruto said weakly as he walked over to the girl, who had on a submissive face. "Hope you don't mind too much but I'm going to capture you now," Naruto said as the girl put on a face of understanding. As soon as Naruto said that he pulled out one of his pokeballs and tapped the girl with it. As soon as both the ronin and ball made contact the girl turned into some kind of red beam which shot into the pokeball.

"Caught a Ronin… nice," Naruto said as he sat down resting a bit. "She damaged me quite a bit," Naruto said as he touched the gash he had across his chest. 'Is this going to leave a scar?' Naruto thought.

"**A small one, it will still be there but small," Kyuubi said not concerned at all. **

'All right,' Naruto thought as he got up and started to stretch a bit. 'That book about taming did say something about pokecenters… it should be in a town… where is a town though?' Naruto thought as he looked around only to see more trees. "I guess I can travel in the trees to save some time," Naruto said as he jumped up and started to jump in the direction in where he though he had come from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's the Pokecenter?" Naruto asked a bystander as he entered a town called Shinto.

"It's that building with the orange roof top," the man said as he pointed to the building which was in front of him and said Poke Center on it.

"Oh," Naruto said embarrassed a bit for not noticing a building like that. "Thanks," Naruto quickly said as he entered the building. Inside he saw a few people around, some with their pokegirls that were inadequately clothed. 'Perverted world,' Naruto thought as he reached the desk which apparently was the one he had to go to.

"Hello what kind I do for you?" a women asked with vivid pink hair.

'Pink hair…' Naruto thought as he stared at the women before snapping back into reality. "I would like this pokegirl to go into a healing cycle please," Naruto said hoping he said the right words.

"Can I please see your pokedex and the pokeball?" the Nursejoy asked as she held out her hand.

"Oh sure," Naruto said as he gave the two items to nurse who opened up his dex and looked at his information.

"So you're the boy that Professor Wood told me about… I see you've caught the pokegirl that he needs, I hope you take good care of her," the nursejoy said as she handed back the dex to Naruto. "Please wait for a few moments after I give you back your pokegirl since Professor Wood asked me to give you something," Nursejoy said as she went to a back table to put his pokeball on something.

"Alright," Naruto said as he sat down on a couch ignoring the stares he was receiving. 'When will people learn not to stare?' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Um… are you all right?" Naruto heard a guy say right next to him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he opened his eye to see a teenager around 16 years old looking at him with a bit of concern.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as he lazily lied back again to relax.

"Well your torso is covered in blood, and you have a slash mark on your shirt," the guy said as he pulled out a pokeball. "I could get out my Megami to heal you," the guy offered.

"Nah I'm fine… the names Naruto by the way," Naruto said as he stood up shocking the guy.

"I'm Tom, a watcher," the guy said as he pulled out a notebook.

'Another Prof. Wood...' Naruto thought as he saw him look through his book.

"By the way how did you get that?" Tom asked as other tamers started to scoot in to listen to what Naruto had to say.

"Eh… this slash, I received it from a ronin," Naruto said which caused mostly all the tamers in the poke center to surround him.

"Where did you meet her?"

"How did you survive?"

"Did you loose any pokegirls?"

"Did she look hot?" Were some questions asked by the crowd that surrounded him as each were eager to get his question answered.

"Gah… get away," Naruto said as he felt uncomfortable with how the guys started to surround him. (You would too if 10+ guys started to surround you and pester you). "Don't you have anything better to do then ask questions like this?" Naruto asked as he saw their eyes which clearly said no.

"A poke center is a place to gather information… and most of these tamers here gathered here to catch that one ronin that was reported to be around this area," Tom said as he too had come here to catch the elusive ronin. "Most tamers that went out to find her came back with frayed clothes or worse," Tom said as he remembered tamer after tamer coming in all bloodied up.

"Well good luck trying to catch her then," Naruto said as he saw Nursejoy done with the healing cycle. "If you'll excuse me," Naruto said as he pushed his way through the crowd of tamers to reach Nursejoy.

"Your pokegirl is completely healed… although I would recommend that you put her through a level 3 taming cycle," Nursejoy said as she handed the pokeball back to Naruto.

"Nah… she didn't seem that feral enough that she lost her ability to speak or know who's boss," Naruto said as he put the pokeball by his belt which stuck to it. "So what am I to receive?" Naruto asked as he looked at Nursejoy expectantly.

"I told the Professor of what you did and he congratulates you… he sent some money into your pokedex which you can access and you've been given access to the rooms in the pokecenter," Nursejoy said s she bowed.

"Do you have sleeping areas?" Naruto asked which the Nurse just smiled at.

"Trying to tame her already? Alright, right this way," Nursejoy said before Naruto could protest that he was going to tame her.

"Alright," Naruto said as he let out a sigh and followed the nurse to the room. It was quite a spacious room, larger then the one he had as a kid. There were some basic commodities and even a Tv across from the bed… the only bed in the room.

"Don't worry, we clean the rooms in the pokecenter everyday so you don't need to worry about it. Now I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said as she smiled and left the room.

"Even the girls are perverted here," Naruto said as he sweatdropped.

"**This is the perfect world!!!!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind as he started to sing in joy.**

'Kyuubi, shut up,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi before he cut the connection so Kyuubi couldn't bother him anymore. 'Might as well get some information out of this new pokegirl,' Naruto thought as he reached to his belt and through the poke ball in front of him. There was a red light before it manifested into the ronin in which he had fought before. She stood before him with a small puzzled look, but other then that she stood innocuously.

"Are you well my lord?" Naruto heard the girl ask shocking Naruto a bit.

"Lord?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded and kneeled in front of him.

"There are not many tamers in this area who could match up to your skills. All the other tamers I have fought used pokegirls, when they were defeated most just ran away in fear," the ronin said as she paused for a bit. "You are the first who stood up to me and actually beat me in a sword fight, my lord," the ronin said a bit slowly.

"I see…" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. "So how come you don't display what feral girls usually display as they said in this book?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the 'Taming for Dummies,' book.

"I…" the girl started before blushing a bit. "I sometimes visit the shrines which have shine maidens in them and with them lower my need to release myself," the girl said as he face turned an even darker shade of red.

It took a while before Naruto understood what she said and started to blush. "Well putting that aside what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked as he blushed a bit.

"I will follow you my lord, but first I will see how you are," the ronin said as she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh so you're going to judge me? Fair enough… by the way the names Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said causing the girl to blush again.

"Uzumaki-dono gomen nasai, my name is Motoko," the girl said as she lowered her head expecting some kind of punishment as she heard that tamers give to misbehavior from one of the shrine maidens who had a tamer before.

"None taken, besides even I forgot to introduce myself," Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue and rubbed the back of his head.

'Is this guy really a tamer?' Motoko thought as she looked up at her new master with confusion and bafflement. 'This is not what the shrine maidens described tamers to be, they said they were cruel, and mean. Why is he so different?' Motoko thought as she saw her tamer turn on the T.V.

"You can take the bed if you want, between you and me I don't want to go with the whole taming thing yet so we'll wait I guess," Naruto said as he sat in a chair and started to surf the channels.

'That's good,' Motoko thought a bit disappointed at not getting tamed since she had always wondered what was so good about being tamed by a human. 'I'll just take a quick nap,' Motoko thought as she climbed into the bed and soon fell asleep.

"They're not so different from us humans after all," Naruto said as he continued surfing through the T.V. channels only to find porn and more porn on it. "Perverted world," Naruto said as he continued flipping through the channels.

A/N: THERE IS A F FIRE NEAR MY NEIGHBORHOOD. AND STRANGELY I DIDN'T GET AN EVACUATION NOTICE AND WE STILL HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL. Just a rant I just had to put on. Well here's the new fic that I promised. As you noticed the beginning was a bit rushed and my middle sucked a bit I think at least. Although I know its bad to give a beginner a ronin but hey Naruto's too strong for a beginner in my opinion. As for the kitsunes's I'll go into dept on the next chapter. Cya and read and review plzzz!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

'Mind talk/thoughts/another language'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Pokegirl's concept or love hina thingy magingy blah…. So there… I like chicken… on with the story…

"I feel asleep," Motoko said quickly as she woke up to find herself in a bed which she was in before. "What's he going to do to me now?" Motoko asked as she frantically looked around trying to look for her new master.

"Oh you're awake?" Motoko heard the nurse from before say as she turned around. Standing by the doorway was indeed NurseJoy with what looked like a tray of food in her hands. "Naruto went out for a bit… I think you can find him outside, although I would suggest you don't go outside since most of the tamers inside of here are either looking to catch you. Even if most of them are asleep it's better to be safe then sorry," Nursejoy said in a sing song voice before she placed what she had in her hands in front of Motoko.

"Thank you," Motoko said as she looked at what was in front of her. Miso soup with a bowl of rice. On the side was some salted seaweed. 'I haven't had something to eat in a while,' Motoko thought as she slowly picked up the chopsticks that were in plate the bowls of food were in.

"So how was it last night?" NurseJoy asked causing Motoko to sputter out the food she had in her mouth. "That good huh?" Nursejoy said as she looked at Motoko with some envy.

"No, no it's just that I was shocked you asked me that," Motoko said as her face started to turn red a bit. "He decided to wait until I'm ready to accept him as my master," Motoko said as she looked down at her food blushing.

"You have a kind master… I wished I had someone as caring and nice as him," Nursejoy said. When Motoko looked over at her she could see some drool come out of her mouth as her face had a far away look on it.

"Are you alright?" Motoko asked causing NurseJoy to snap back into reality.

"Oh yes I'm fine," she said as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Well you should get finished with eating… your master should be back soon he said something about training when he left," NurseJoy said as she picked herself up and left the room.

"Training huh?" Motoko said softly as she started to eat her meal in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like most of the tamers are sleeping," Motoko said as she made her way through the pokecenter. "Still it feels as if I'm being watched," Motoko said as she hurried out of the pokecenter oblivious of the shadow that started to follow her.

"She did say training so he should be in an open place," Motoko said as she picked up her pace and started to run out of town going into the nearby woods. True to her thoughts she soon heard someone grunting and some explosions were happening.

"Damn I'm good," Motoko heard the familiar voice say as she saw him in a nearby clearing with someone that looked exactly like him.

'Is one of them a Titto?' Motoko thought as the two Master's clashed.

"I can't let a copy show me who's boss," one of the Naruto's said as he brought out the same katana that defeated Motoko from before. "Sword Art number 4: Wind Slasher," Naruto shouted as his blade glew from blue to a white color. Soon the Naruto who yelled out the technique disappeared before reappearing on the other side of the clone. As soon as Naruto reappeared he swung his blade down causing numerous cuts to appear on the clone before it disappeared.

"Nee-chan," Motoko said as she looked at Naruto hold his sword.

"You can come out now Motoko," Naruto said shocking Motoko a bit. "I knew you would come anyway so I was just warming up," Naruto said as he walked over to Motoko who shyly came out.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Motoko asked as she came out to greet her trainer.

"Something I picked up while training here and there," Naruto said as he sheathed his katana in a blue sheathe which was decorated with a blue fire design. "So you wanna spar?" Naruto asked as he faced her, his fingers slowly reaching for his sword.

"I won't lose like last time," Motoko said as a bokken formed in her hands. "Sword dance," Motoko declared causing some swords to swirl around her before they disappeared again.

'Increasing her attack right off the bat,' Naruto thought as he saw Motoko charge at him. 'Interesting,' Naruto thought as he started to dodge the barrage of slashes from Motoko's bokken.

"Whoever taught you taught you well," Naruto said as he stepped back and got into a ready stance. "Let the real fun begin now," Naruto said a he unsheathed his katana causing a minor zephyr to blow towards Motoko. "Element: Wind," Naruto said as the blades white chakra soon spread around Naruto.

"Focus Energy," Motoko said causing steam to rise off of her skin while giving her a more hyped up look. "Let's go," Motoko said as she charged at Naruto thinking about how he moved yesterday to create counters.

"Just to tell you Motoko I held back yesterday… a lot," Naruto said as he disappeared as soon as Motoko was 6 feet away from him.

"Where are you?" Motoko shouted as she looked frantically around for Naruto.

"Why, around you," Naruto said as 4 Naruto's appeared around her although some were a bit blurred. "Like my afterimages?" the 4 Naruto's said as they started to close in on Naruto.

"Hmph… you're not the only one with something up their sleeve," Motoko said as she raised her bokken above her head. "Rock Splitting Sword," Motoko shouted a she slashed downward towards one of the Naruto's causing an explosion to happen creating some dust in the area.

"Eh? What kind of attack was that? There was no such attack listed in the pokedex," Naruto said as he stopped his afterimages and jumped out of the smoky area. 'Shit she's attacking again,' Naruto thought as he felt something like chakra get charged up before shot his way.

"Hiken Kirukarahi Rame," (Secrete technique skybreaker slash… I think) Motoko shouted from inside the smoke sending causing an explosion where Naruto was.

"Such explosive techniques," Naruto said as he jumped up and out of the smoke only to see Motoko prepare for another technique. "Can't have you doing that," Naruto said as winds started to pick up around him. "Kaze no Yaiba," Naruto shouted as he fell towards Motoko who was still charging her technique. "Complete," Naruto said as he appeared behind Motoko who turned around to slash only for her bokken to fall into pieces.

"That's the 2nd bokken you've wrecked," Motoko said as she fell to the ground a bit humiliated.

"Well look on the bright side… you showed a great performance to our guest over there," Naruto said causing someone to 'yelp'.

"Where is he?" Motoko asked as another bokken formed in her hands as she emitted killer intent.

"Now, now I'm pretty sure he means no harm, ain't that right Tom," Naruto said causing the boy Tom to come out with his hands up, one which held a notebook while the other held a pencil.

"I didn't mean to spy honest!" Tom said in his defense as he put his hands behind him to hide his notebook.

"Sure… so why did you come then?" Naruto asked pressing Tom further causing Tom to sweat bullets.

"I… uh…" Tom began before a kunoichi appeared in front of Naruto.

"Why do you hide your power?" the girl asked saving Tom from Naruto.

"Because I can," Naruto calmly answered the girl who was staring at him with mixed emotions. "What good is it to show everyone I'm strong?" Naruto asked.

"Get away from my master," Motoko shouted suddenly rushing in front of Naruto, getting in between the kunoichi and Naruto. "Leave or you shall face my sword," Motoko said as steam could be seen coming off of her body again.

"I'll leave… but my master will surely not leave him alone, more specifically you now, maybe he'll even praise me," the kunoichi said the last part in silence before causing a column of smoke to appear where she was. When the smoke cleared the kunoichi was gone and so was Tom.

"I'll make preparations to leave town… is there something else you want to do before we leave?" Naruto asked the girl who just shook her head.

"No Uzumaki-dono, I have no ties to this place other then the victories I have had over those pathetic tamers," Motoko said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Alright then… hold onto me I'll get us back to the pokecenter," Naruto said as he held out his arm for Motoko to grab. Slowly Motoko went over to her master and held onto his arm slowly blushing from the proximity between her new master. "Here we go," Naruto said as he formed a seal, before Motoko knew it all she saw was a blur before they reappeared in the pokecenter.

"How did you do that?" Motoko asked bluntly as she saw her master start to pack up a few things, such as some scroll.

"Might as well tell you now so you don't get angry at me later, I'm a ninja," Naruto said straight out putting the scrolls he had in his cloak causing them to disappear.

"A Ninja! But you don't even fight like one!" Motoko exclaimed as she suddenly remembered the scene before which reminded her of her sister.

"Hmm… well that's because I'm the number one most surprising ninja," Naruto said as he walked over to Motoko. "We better get out of here before we find other people who'll disrupt us," Naruto said grabbing Motoko by the hand and leading her out.

'I can walk fine on my own,' Motoko tried to say but the words never came out as she found herself enjoying the feeling of holding her master's hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Naruto heard the NurseJoy said as they reached the exit to the center.

"Well I figured we should leave as soon as possible since there are apparently trainers who will come after me for Motoko, so yes," Naruto said as he looked at NurseJoy put on a sad face.

"Ok but be sure to come back," NurseJoy said regaining her cheerful composition.

"Sure," Naruto said as he exited the building with barely anyone inside, it was after all still 6 in the morning.

"Motoko you know any good places to travel?" Naruto asked as he looked at his pokegirl.

"You're asking me?" Motoko asked, surprised that her tamer would ask something such as this.

"Sure, you know more of this area then I do so I thought it would be better for you to lead," Naruto said as he slowed down to a walk to give Motoko some time to think.

"…Alright Uzumaki-dono… if I'm right I should be better if we follow this road out of town and head deep into the forest. There we can rest and relax since some of my friends the Shrine Maidens live there and no one with violent intentions can even enter their temple," Motoko said while crossing her arms.

"Very well, lead the way," Naruto said getting a Hai from Motoko who headed off in one direction. As soon as they were about to exit the town though he heard something he did not want to here.

"Stop right there you coward," a familiar voice said before some smoke appeared in front of them. When the smoke cleared was Jin in his ninja glory standing next to his kunoichi, who stood by his side.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked lazily as he met Jin's glare.

"What I want is your pokegirl, and I demand that you relinquish her to me," Jin said in a cocky voice as he started stare lewdly at Motoko. "Since I feel generous today I'll even offer a trade, my kunoichi for your ronin," Jin said shocking his kunoichi.

"Master you can't be serious?" his kunoichi asked before getting slapped.

"You won't talk unless spoken to," Jin said causing the kunoichi to look at the ground again. "So what do you say? I'm being more then generous here," Jin said as he looked at Naruto only to step back. When he stared at Naruto's eyes he saw red slitted eyes looking back at him, releasing a plethora amount of killer intent.

"No," Naruto said simply, a contrast to his body language which spelled death.

"Very well then… I'll just kill you and take her by force," Jin said as he rushed at Naruto at considerable speeds. As Jin rushed over Naruto evaluated his skill and determined him to be a mid chunnin, making him no challenge to Naruto. "The Kazashi family will always prevail," Jin said as he pulled out a katana from his side as he made a slashing motion towards Naruto.

"Motoko stand back… I want to handle this," Naruto said as his hand reached inside his cloak brining out the familiar katana Naruto always used. "What you said in unforgivable… you'll be lucky if I let you survive this," Naruto said as he held the katana by his side as he concentrated while closing his eyes.

"As if, you're already dead," Jin said as his slash was only 3 feet away from Naruto's torso.

"Sword Art Number 7," Naruto said first as time seemed to slow down around him. "Blade Rush," Naruto said as he back stepped causing everyone around him to see 5 afterimages of him step back. Those soon disappeared and all that was heard were 5 slashing sounds before Naruto appeared back where he was originally standing with Jin right in front of him. Time seemed to resume it's normal pace as Jin's sword fell to the ground from his nerveless fingers as he dropped down to the ground.

"Next time I won't show mercy," Naruto said as he walked to Motoko and led her out of the town.

"I wish I had a master like that," the kunoichi said sadly as she picked up her defeated master, who strangely wasn't bleeding at all, and carried him back to his manor.

"How did you do that?" Motoko asked shocked at seeing another skill which easily surpassed all of her other skills.

"Training, and practice which I might put you under soon," Naruto said causing Motoko to gulp a bit. "Don't worry… I won't be too hard on you," Naruto said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Ok… well we should get going if we want to make it to the Shrine Maiden's shrine," Motoko said as she looked at her master with more pride then before. She truly had chosen a good master, one that could teach her and help her become strong, just like her sister.

"Let's go then," Naruto said as he put on his cheerful exterior again walking next to Motoko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Brat what's been happening?" Kyuubi asked as he finally showed himself in Naruto's mind.**

'I was wondering why It was such a beautiful day today,' Naruto thought sarcastically as he tried to shut Kyuubi off.

"**So did you fuck her yet?" Kyuubi asked causing Naruto to fall on his face in the real world worrying Motoko. **

"Uzumaki-dono are you alright?" Motoko asked as she knelt down to Naruto to help him back up.

"Thanks for your concern but for now I'm fine," Naruto said as he grabbed onto Motoko's hand and helped him up. "How much farther?" Naruto asked as he looked at the forest around him.

"We should be there soon… and don't show any signs of violence or anything… it might incur the wrath of the shrine maidens," Motoko said as she shivered a bit. "Last time that happened… it wasn't pretty," Motoko said leaving out the details.

"Alright… so is there any room for us to sleep there or train?" Naruto asked as they continued walking through the forest.

"Yes… it is quite a large temple which rarely has visitors, but when it does it gets quite competitive," Motoko said.

"Competitive?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"You'll see," Motoko said, "I hope you survive," Motoko said as she cleared a bush out of the way to soon reveal a stone path. "We're almost there now… we just need to climb up that," Motoko said as she pointed to her right to show a really high stone staircase.

"I'll get us up there in no time," Naruto said as he grabbed Motoko in bridal style while she complained and jumped up into the air. After a few more jumps they reached the top, Motoko was panting a bit scared while Naruto didn't even looked winded at all. "Pretty big huh?" Naruto said sarcastically as he could not even see the end of one side of the walled temple.

"Let us enter," Motoko said as she walked forward to a huge wooded door before knocking on it.

"Who's there?" a girls voice asked.

"It's me Motoko," Motoko said causing the doors to open. Inside was a huge hall which opened up to a courtyard which in a sense was the size of a park.

"I see you're back Motoko, is it that time of month again?" the shrine maiden asked causing Motoko to blush furiously.

"No its not that… it's just that my master and I would like to stay here for a few days," Motoko said. As soon as she said master though she was pushed out of the way and the shrine maiden looked at Naruto who was still staring around the outside part of the manor.

"So big… how did this thing get here?" Naruto asked completely oblvious to the shrine maiden who was staring at him. The 5ft shrine maiden then ran back into the shrine yelling, "Motoko's got a master!" which caused an immediate reaction of a stampede of footsteps heading towards the entrance.

"Not now…" Motoko said as she saw the girls rushing from the shrine to the entrance.

"Is it true you got a master?"

"Look there he is,"

"How did you get defeated by him?"

"Have you been tamed by him yet?"

"You've finally found a worthy man,"

"I wonder if he's available,"

"He looks hot,"

"Blah blah blah," Constant talking was heard as the shrine maidens surrounded both Naruto and Motoko and led them inside of the temple, literally carrying both of them.

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked as he saw himself being carried by a multitude of similar girls.

"She just had to do that," Motoko said fuming as she felt herself getting carried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry about the commotion… but it's been almost a year since a human has last come in here," a women said who was sitting across from Naruto and Motoko. She seemed more regal and relaxed then the shrine maidens, and had this aura around her which made her impossible to resist.

"No problem Mai-san," Motoko said in a humble voice. "We were wondering if we could stay here for a while as my master trains me," Motoko asked.

"I shall grant you that privilege as long as nothing bad happens to the shrine," Mai said as she rose up and walked over to Naruto. "And I believe this is your master," Mai said as she sat in front of Naruto.

"Yeah I guess so," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "But at the same time I guess I'm not," Naruto said shocking Motoko a bit.

"Oh, why so?" Mai asked as Motoko eagerly listened.

"Well I haven't tamed her yet and I'm waiting for her approval," Naruto said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh really," Mai said as she stared at Naruto. "Pity… and she's so wild when we do it," Mai said causing Naruto to spit out his drink and Motoko to yell, 'Mai'.

"Oh… I'll just step outside for a bit…" Naruto said as he walked in a strange way towards the door.

"How come you haven't done it with him?" Mai asked as soon as Naruto had exited the door.

"Well I don't think…" Motoko began.

"Seeing how you're acting around him I say he's the perfect male for you… after all you usually chase out all males while you're here or challenge them," Mai said causing Motoko to blush some more. "Well if you don't take him I just might… and seeing how he acts like that I'd say he's still a virgin," Mai said as she licked her lips.

'Why do all girls act like that around him?' Motoko thought as she got a little freaked out by the behaviors Mai was showing. 'I gotta admit though he is hot,' Motoko thought as she felt herself become wet a little. "Wait if you are as controlled as you are… how will the younger uncontrolled Shrine Maidens act?" Motoko asked.

"Looks like he's going to have a lively time here," Mai said as she saw Motoko rush out the door to her trainer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why me?" Naruto asked as he started to run down the hallway with a bunch of shrine maidens after him. "Aren't there supposed to be only a few shrine maidens in the world?" Naruto asked as he avoided another twister attack which was sent his way.

"**And you've been envying Sasuke for all those fangirls he gets… what a loser," Kyuubi said as he was suddenly pushed to Naruto's mind area so he could feel what Naruto was feeling. "On second thought put me back in the cage," Kyuubi pleaded as he saw the girls catching up. "For gods sake run faster," Kyuubi yelled as another twister attack barely missed Naruto. **

"I'll be going out for a while then," Naruto said as he saw the exit in view and quickly dashed out. Once out Naruto took a giant leap and jumped over the steps landing in the forest below.

"Drat he got away,"

"I only wanted to ask him to have tea with me,"

"I just wanted to have some fun," a shrine maiden said as she hid a whip which she put back into her sleeve.

"He has to come back sometime, after all he is Motoko-san's master," another one said.

"Just what are you little girls thinking?" Motoko asked causing most of the shrine maidens to start sweating.

"Uh… bye," Most said as they all scattered into different directions leaving an angry Motoko behind. "And I wanted to get some training done too," Motoko said verbally while her body said otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Safe," Naruto said as he landed on the forest floor and turned back to see that there was some kind of barrier which he had passed through. "A Genjutsu?" Naruto asked as he touched the barrier which allowed him to pass through.

"Yes it is my lord," Naruto heard someone say as he turned around to face a black Kitsune or what seemed like it. She had black fur and kitsune features like the last one he met. Only this one had no tail which Kyuubi just stayed silent at. Naruto then pulled out his dex and shone it at the girl

**Nogitsune, the Cant Get Any Tail Pokegirl Level 20**  
**Type:** Anthromorph (vulpine)  
**Element:** Dark/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** illusionist, avenger   
**Libido:** Average (can become High depending on the Tamers Harem)  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, dog pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport  
**Enhancements:** Quickness, Enhanced sense of Hearing and Smell (x5), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves:** Dark Kitsune (redemption, love)  
**Evolves From:** Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail)  
It seems that whenever a Kitsune does something that goes against her personal code, a form of honor unknown to any other being, a Kitsune loses her tail and becomes Nogitsune.  
With the loss of her tail, the Kitsunes body seems to unleash a high amount of dark energy, changing the Kitsune into a new pokegirl. Though it is unknown how it happens, perhaps it is the work of a natural mechanism in a Kitsune, perhaps it is not.  
By becoming a Nogitsune, there are many changes to the Kitsune being besides the loss of her tail. The Kitsunes fur changes to a pattern of black and white, almost similar to a Skunkette or Mephitits. Also, with the loss of tail, more magical properties of the Kitsune are unleashed, making her a somewhat powerful Magic-type.  
It should be known however, that a Nogitsune is quite a difficult pokegirl to maintain in a Tamers Harem. The Nogitsune becomes very conceited, as she sees herself as having nothing to lose, so that train of thought makes two traits about the Nogitsune stand out. The first, and hardest for the Tamer is that since the Nogitsune sees herself as having nothing, she wants all she can get from her Tamer, wanting more time with him during Taming sessions or as the second trait shows, wanting to be used in battle.  
The need to fight within a Nogitsune however can be a mixed blessing as with the want to be in battle, a Nogitsune is ruthless, using Hypnotize to put her opponent first, then draining her with Dream Eater. Should a Nogitsunes opponent be able to shake off her Hypnotize, the Nogitsune will tend to use Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, depending on the level of mana, then follow up with Shadow Shot while the opponent is stunned.  
It should also be stated that it is NEVER a good idea to have a Nogitsune and a Shaguar in the same Harem. The two pokegirls seem to have a rivalry that is up to the ferocity of the Kunoichis and Cheshires or the Demon Goddesses and the Neo Iczels.  
It is thought to be possible for Nogitsune to evolve, however, what she can evolve into is unknown at this time.

"I see you know what I am now," the Nogitsune said holding her head down in shame.

'Kyuubi you understand any of this?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he looked at the girl in front of him with shock.

"**She must have broken a promise, a promise which she put all her honor on, or she had broken a taboo put on by the Kitsune's in this world," Kyuubi said seriously as he sensed from the girl dark powers.**

'I see,' Naruto thought as he stared at the girl. "So what are you doing here? Seeing how you're able to speak you're no feral," Naruto said causing the girl to stiffen a bit.

"I… I was disowned by my trainer," the Nogitsune said sadly as she looked at her feet. "I ran away during an important battle for my tamer. When I came back all he did was beat me saying I was useless which he did often. When I evolved to this he said I was too troublesome to keep since he already had a dark type so he released me," the Nogitsune said tears falling down. "I thought you could help me since everyone of the Kitsune's all talk about you being the new lord," she said as she bowed down to him.

"I don't know how to help you… I may know why they call me lord but other then that I still don't know how to help you much," Naruto said sadly.

"Can you let me travel with you my lord? I fear of going feral since then tamer's will most likely ignore me or sell me to a ranch… I don't want to go back there," she said crying a bit more.

"sigh If there is no other way… but first let me test you," Naruto said as he got into a fighting position this time with no Katana.

"B-But I can't!" the Nogitsune said in a shocked voice. "After all I'm useless, I did lose my tail," she said only to see Naruto charge at her. Thinking fast the Nogitsune did what first came to her mind which was to teleport away from Naruto. When she reappeared she saw Naruto quickly gaining on her again. 'All I have already I lost…' the girl thought as she saw Naruto come at her and punch her making her land pretty far back.

'I have nothing to lose…' she thought again as she saw Naruto come at her again. "I have nothing to lose so I won't lose this fight!" the girl yelled out as she teleported again, this time behind Naruto, latching onto him before saying, "Hypnosis,"

'Nothing to lose huh?' Naruto thought as he felt himself getting a bit drowsy.

"I'll make you take me," the Nogitsune suddenly said, adopting an commanding aura.

"We'll see about that," Naruto said as he too disappeared shocking the Nogitsune before her face was replaced with one of minor pain. "Always be on your guard," Naruto said from behind her as he held up his fist.

"I could say the same for you," she said as she turned around suddenly unleashing some dark energy towards Naruto. "Shadow Shot," she shouted as the dark energy made it's way towards Naruto.

"I see losing your tail hasn't made you any softer in fighting," Naruto said as he blurred out of sight dodging the shot. "That's a better attitude then before also," Naruto said next to the Nogitsune. "So if you want you can follow me… although I'm not sure what the shrine maidens will say," Naruto said as he extended his hand out to the Nogitsune.

"I don't care about them as long as they don't attack me," she said in a haughty voice.

"Well I guess I have my 2nd pokegirl," Naruto said unenthusiastically as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "That is if you want to join," Naruto said as he held the pokeball in front of him.

"My previous master disowned me so I have nowhere else to go. So I'm pretty sure I'll follow you now," she said as she touched the ball and disappeared inside of it.

"**Watch yourself kit… she could get awfully tricky," Kyuubi said worrying a bit. **

"Sure," Naruto said as he jumped towards the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it safe?" Naruto asked himself as he crept into the shrine. "Cost is clear," Naruto said silently as he tiptoed slowly across the halls until he heard something creek behind him. There by the door was a shrine maiden who was closing the door with a cocky smile on her face. Once the door was closed the maidens started to appear from almost everywhere instantly surrounding Naruto.

"**Run, Run for your life!" Kyuubi said as he felt himself get pushed into Naruto's mind. **

"They're gaining on me," Naruto said as he started to see the girls starting to catch up to him.

"**Then take your friken weights off!" Kyuubi shouted. **

'I can't… I need at least 1 second or more to lower the level of gravity… by then I would most likely be a goner,' Naruto thought as he suddenly felt something grab onto his waist.

"I got you," one of the shrine maidens said as she started to pull Naruto down.

"It's a bunch of zombies I tell you," Naruto said as he looked back to see the girls crashing down on him.

"We got him," the girls yelled only to see they only captured a log.

In a room. "Safe!" Naruto shouted as he entered a room which he had been given by the Shrine Priestess Mai.

"I was wondering when you would come back Uzumaki-dono," Naruto heard Motoko say. As he looked around he saw Motoko silently sipping some tea at the corner of the room. She was sitting on her knees, something which Naruto could only do when forced to. "Where have you been?" Motoko asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Well… those girls were chasing me and I thought I would like to take a walk outside," Naruto said getting a confused look from Motoko.

"There's something more isn't there?" Motoko asked as she looked at Naruto with one eyebrow raised.

"Heh… look at it this way… you have a new harem sister," Naruto said as he brought out a pokeball before throwing it in front of him. A red light appeared before it took the shape of the nogitsune from before.

"She's my new Harem sister?" the nogitsune asked while Motoko just stood there observing the nogitsune

"Yes she is… by the way I never got your name," Naruto said as he stared at the two who seemed to shoot invisible lighting at each other.

"I think you should give me a new name master," the nogitsune said as she went behind Naruto and hugged him. "I'm definitely sure that it would be better then what my previous name was," she said as she snuggled into his neck.

"Hmm… first off can you not do that it's too close for now," Naruto said as he tried to shake her off which didn't work.

"Uzumaki-dono said to get off of him so get off," Motoko finally said as she got up and moved towards the two.

"Why? Don't tamers usually love it when pokegirls do this?" the nogitsune asked as she pushed her assets closer to Naruto causing him to blush even more. "Or maybe… you're a virgin," she said as a joke but it made Naruto collapse.

"Yes… I'm a virgin… I've never had anyone to love and…" Naruto began as he somehow appeared in a corner hunched over on his knees while swirling his finger around on the ground. The atmosphere around him also seemed to be gloomier at the corner he was at. "As for you name… would Kuro work?" Naruto asked.

"Kuro… I guess I can live with it," Kuro said as she moved to Naruto. "Now let me help you not be a virgin anymore," Kuro said as she jumped into the air and made way for Naruto only to be stopped by Motoko.

"I won't let you," Motoko said as she summoned her bokken and got into a ready stance.

"We'll see about that," Kuro said as a dark aura surrounded her as she formed some dark matter in her hands.

"Um girls…" Naruto said as he saw the girls start to emit energy.

"WHAT?" both girls yelled at him causing him to shrink away.

"Nothing," Naruto said as soon as he said that though both girls started to clash at each other. This went on for at least 3 minutes with no apparent leader before the door opened with Mai standing there with her head down.

"Will you two… STOP IT!?" Mai said calmly as she glared at the two girls causing them to stop dead in their tracks and shrink in fear under her glare.

"Y-yes," the girls said in a shaky voice as they dropped to their knees both shaking.

"Much better… and it better not start again," Mai said in a singsong voice, "Or else," Mai continued as her glare turned back on for a second before turning off.

'Kyuubi are you alright?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi only to hear him murmur something about being in his happy place right now.

"If you're talking about sex thy don't you get it over with some kind of contest on who's going to get Naruto tonight?" Mai asked before leaving

"I think it should just be me since I was just captured and I think it's my to being tamed," Kuro said as her hands started to travel to her body.

"Stop showing such vulgar sights to our master," Motoko said a she tried to cover up Kuro who was busy showing off her body to Naruto.

"I see… so why don't you just join me while I ravage his body," Kuro said while Naruto just hid in a corner trying to ignore what was happening.

"I won't let it happen," Motoko said as she got into a fight stance as did Kuro. What the two didn't notice different this time was Naruto walking up to them with a bottle of ink and a brush.

"X3 gravity," Naruto shouted as he made lighting quick brush strokes and appeared near the door, with the brush strokes he made on the girls arms, legs, and stomach. "Activate," Naruto said a he put his hands together causing both girls to fall down to the floor while the seals disappeared.

"First I'm doing this so I don't need to tame yet… especially so soon," Naruto said as he avoided a lustful look from Kuro. "Secondly it's to help make you two girls in your training while we stay here for at least a month… that's what I've decided," Naruto said as he made the ink bottle disappear in a puff of smoke before he climbed into one of the futons that was spread out. 'Since this is your first time with seals like this on I'll allow you girls to get a good nights rest… and I don't need to get worried of them fighting or trying to have sex with me… yet,' Naruto thought as he drifted to sleep planning out the fun he would have tomorrow.

"This is heavy," Motoko said as she finally stood up around the same time Kuro did.

"I'll get used to this faster then you'll so then I can have master all to myself… after all what do I have to lose?" Kuro thought as she stumbled her way to her futon, too tired to think of sex right now.

"We'll see about that," Motoko said as she made it to her futon and went to sleep. 'I won't lose to a girl like her,' Motoko thought as she went into a relatively peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 in the morning.

"I'll allow them to sleep a bit longer I guess," Naruto said as he stood over the two sleeping forms of his pokegirls. It felt weird to him now that he 'owned' two girls, one which tried to just get into his pants while the other he wasn't so sure about.

"**Make sure they're not in the hallways," Kyuubi said as Naruto tiptoed out. **

'Sure, for once I agree with you,' Naruto thought as he tiptoed outside again and looked around seeing no one around. Creating a seal Naruto made a kage bunshin and left it in the room to tell them where to go later on and headed toward the courtyard which was apparently a training ground. There were some mats and training equipment around but other then that it was mostly surrounded by trees. It was around 300 feet in length and width giving enough room for regular training.

"Time to start my warm-ups," Naruto said as he started to do some push-ups at a quick pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's morning," Motoko said as she tried to get up only to feel something weighing her down. "What… oh yeah," Motoko said as she struggled to stand up, but found it easier then before. 'Interesting device,' Motoko thought as she felt her body constantly pulled closer to the ground.

"Yo," Motoko heard Naruto say and turned to see him leaning against a wall. "Now that you're awake can you go awaken Kuro?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Kuro who was still sleeping.

Motoko just nodded her head and slowly walked over to Kuro. As she moved her hand to shake Kuro awake a devious idea slipped into her head. Slowly lowering her head to Kuro's ear she took a deep breath and yelled. "IT'S TIME TO PRACTICE YOU SLEEPY HEAD," Motoko shouted causing Kuro, despite her new gravity weights, to jump out of the futon and land in front of Motoko on her face.

"I'll get you back for that," Kuro said as she stood up before dusting herself. "Where's master?" Kuro asked getting Motoko to point at Naruto.

"He's outside at the nearest courtyard, and he wants you two to be there to start training," the Naruto clone said before disappearing.

"Just as I expected of the lord of foxes," Kuro said as she headed out the door at a slow pace.

"Lord of foxes?" Motoko asked as she followed Kuro out. When the two finally reached the area where they thought they were they were met with a semi-sweaty Naruto who appeared behind them.

"Looks like you two are finally awake," Naruto said as he walked over to a nearby tree and took the towel that was hanging on it. Wiping his face with it he then turned to his girls and looked them over. "Kuro will work on her lower body strength first to increase her speed while Motoko will work on her upper body strength to work on the strength of her attacks," Naruto said as he then thought some more.

"I want you Kuro to first start running as fast as you can around this room for 20 minutes straight then stop for 2 minutes then continue again 10 times. As for you Motoko your weights on your arm area will be increased and you'll first do 3000 swings, once done with the swings I want you to practice some of your moves… you still have a lot of room for improvement in them. I'll stop you two when you're ready for the next part of training… now go," Naruto shouted causing both girls to start on their training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours and 20 minutes later.

"You two did good for now," Naruto said as he noticed both girls were tired and sore a bit. "Here let me help," Naruto said as he first went over to Motoko and put his hands over hers. This caused Motoko to blush but she soon found her blisters on her hand healing and her soreness disappearing on her hands. When he was done he moved to Kuro's legs, massaging them while his hands glowed a green color as they did for Motoko.

"How did you do that?" Motoko asked in amazement at what her trainer did.

"I'm not only a fighter but I'm also a medic," Naruto said as he finished with Kuro who was able to stand up and walk around much easier. "Surprisingly I don't know how you two did it but you two seem used to your weights already," Naruto said in a surprised voice causing the girls to realize that they didn't feel the gravity pushing them down any more.

"When did this happen?" Motoko asked as she swung her sword around as quickly as she could without the weights on.

"Interesting training method," Kuro said as she bounced on her feet feeling lighter, even with the gravity on.

"I'll be going out for a while now… you girls just keep on training and rest every 3 hours or so. Oh and here's something for you to work on," Naruto said as he formed a seal causing the gravity around the girls to increase to 4X. "If you can get used to that in 3 hours then I'll seriously congratulate you… and envy you," Naruto said the last part silently as he left the area, snickering at the fact that the girls were still on the ground and had trouble getting up.

"Sadist," both yelled as he left the area and quickly left the shrine. Luckily he had left when most of the girls were still meditating so he exited the shrine without seeing any of the girls.

"This is such a strange world," Naruto said as he jumped off the shrine and landed softly at the bottom step of the shrine. "Girls needing to be tamed… and they don't even object to it… what Jirayia would give to come here," Naruto said to himself as he chuckled. 'This world is even starting to make me forget about Konoha,' Naruto thought as he took off his white cloak and put it beside him on the steps. 'No responsibility now… no hated glares… no demon hunters,' Naruto thought as he lied back trying to get comfy in his musings.

"Then you're not from this world?" a voice asked shocking Naruto as he bolted up to see Mai sitting next to him.

"When did you get here? I couldn't even sense you," Naruto said in a shocked voice as he looked at the shrine priest sitting next to him.

"Lots of people say that," Mai said as she straightened her hair. "You know pokegirls don't really care about the taming thing so you should let go and have some fun too. Although some girls do have a preference such dark types which usually like it rough and hard. But others like to have some romance and take it slow in between…" Mai said as she started to list out the ways pokegirls liked it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked as he stared at Mai who just smiled at him.

"Well since you're on off worlder I figured you would need all the information you need… especially since it's been quite some time since Motoko has been tamed," Mai said still smiling at Naruto. "And that new girl of yours, Kuro, she seems like the type that will like it rough and long," Mai said getting a sweat drop from Naruto.

"Wouldn't normal people be asking how I got here, or what's going on?" Naruto asked only receiving a smile in return.

"Well I'm not a normal person am I?" Mai asked as she got up and turned around. "Seeing how you put your girls through that much training I say you should reward them don't you think so also?" Mai asked.

"sigh I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. Besides they'll be too tired to even think about taming for a while," Naruto said a he too gave Mai his famous foxy grin before looking up at the shrine. "Want me to take you up?" Naruto asked offering his hand.

"No thank you… I prefer to go slow and steady," Mai said as she slowly made her way up the stair.

"So you're that kind of type huh?" Naruto asked as he jumped up to the shrine and went inside. When he reached the area with Motoko, and Kuro he saw both of them still training hard and getting used to their weights. 'Has that much time passed already?' Naruto asked himself as he walked over to the girls. "I think that should be enough of practicing for now," Naruto said as he walked over to the two girls. "Seeing how you're moving right now I can't slack off on my training," Naruto said as he saw both girls walk over to him a bit slower then usual.

"Heh, I have nothing to lose so I'll do anything to gain something," Kuro said grinning arrogantly at Naruto.

"At least I have a goal that I want to reach," Motoko said as she walked over to Naruto also.

'5…4…3…2…1,' Naruto thought in his head as he saw both girls suddenly collapse in front of him. Dashing quickly he grabbed both girls and looked at them with a smile. "You two pushed yourselves to the limit… I'm proud of that… although you two shouldn't do that often since it'll break down your muscles faster then you repair," Naruto said as he summoned a clone which helped him carry both girls back to their room.

"I need to keep training," Motoko said while half asleep. "I need to surpass Nee-chan," Motoko said before she fell asleep.

"I will not let my master down… I won't be seen as useless," Kuro said silently as she too fell asleep.

"Those two working hard… reminds me of myself when I was a genin," Naruto said as he put both girls in their futons healing both of their muscles to help their process. "Good thing they fell asleep though, I don't think I can control myself with Kuro's advances and Motoko's beauty," Naruto said as he looked at both girls before exiting the room. "Now what to do?" Naruto asked as he started to wander the halls of the Shrine again.

"There he is," Naruto heard before he heard a stampede of feet heading his way.

"Not again," Naruto said as he quickly started to run away from the girls.

A/N: Well I know this chapter is shorter then the last one and I know it's not as good as the last one. But the next chapter I do will most likely have a lemon in it. Although I'm inexperienced with writing them I'll do my best to appease you guys. So I'm going to have 2 polls right now… well one real poll and one opinion thing. Poll one Who should Naruto tame? 1: Motoko 2: Kuro 3: both. And for poll number two what should Naruto's next pokegirl be. You can choose a new one, preferably 3 evolutions or more, or you can choose one of the characters already shown. And yes I know I used Love Hina moves the one Motoko uses, but I thought It would go along with the story especially later on. So here's chapter 2 enjoy!!!! And REIVEW I TELL YEA REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

'Mind talk/thoughts/another language'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Pokegirl's concept or love hina thingy magingy blah…. So there… I like chicken… on with the story…

'It's only been 1 month and they're used to the weights I keep on upping…,' Naruto thought as he saw both his pokegirls doing their warm-ups quite easily, even with the new additions to their weights. Over the months they had gotten up to X6 gravity and perfected some of their attacks. Such as Motoko who finally was able to summon a real katana. 'I won't forge that time… shouldn't have underestimated her,' Naruto thought as he remembered the time he sparred Motoko

_Flashback_

"_Uzumaki-Dono let us spar," Motoko said suddenly as she approached Naruto. _

"_Aw that's unfair Motoko… I wanted to have some fun with him," Kuro said in a pout as she saw Naruto think over the decision. _

"_Sure… can't say why you want to spar, but it'll be good practice for both of us," Naruto said as he pulled out his katana to meet Motoko who summoned a bokken. 'Still a bokken I see… looks like all that training isn't hard enough yet,' Naruto thought as he made the first move and tried to break Motoko's weapon. _

"_You shouldn't underestimate me," Motoko suddenly said as the bokken was covered in her chakra and soon changed into a katana. The katana in question was around 4 feet long and 1 feet wide. It was purely black except for the hilt which was a bright red. _

"_Looks like I shouldn't have underestimated her," Naruto said as his sword made contact with hers. Because of the sudden metamorphosis of Motoko's weapon Naruto was caught off guard for a split second which Motoko used to dash into Naruto's guard and slash at him. _

"_I hit him," Motoko said as she saw her master kneeling on his sword bleeding in the chest. _

"_Yes you did… but you're not doing so good yourself," Naruto said as he pointed at Motoko's hakama which had tears in it. _

"_When did you do this?" Motoko asked as she was too shocked at the rips on her hakama to worry about Naruto's health. _

"_Well… even if I let down my guard for a split second, which you used and I'm proud of, you left yourself open while attacking so I took advantage of that," Naruto said as the blood stopped flowing from his wound. "In a real battle, I would've been severely crippled but you would most likely be dead," Naruto said as he put his hand to his chest before the hand started to glow a green color. "Damn… you reopened the scar again," Naruto said as he started to heal his torso. _

"_I'm really sorry Uzumaki-dono, I just got carried away," Motoko said as she went to Naruto. _

"_No need to be sorry… there's fault on me for underestimating you. I guess this means I've been slacking on my training," Naruto said as he picked up his katana and went to one area of the courtyard and started with meditating not noticing the grin on Motoko's face. _

_Flashback End_

'Then there was the time with Kuro… she almost got me then,' Naruto thought as he had another flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Na-ru-to Kun where are you?" Kuro asked as she moved around the halls looking for her master. _

"_This seems to be turning into my morning workout," Kuro heard Naruto say as he saw her running towards him. Kuro smiled as she saw her master running towards her. Her smile dropped when she saw a huge mob of Shrine Maiden Naruto Fangirls turn at the same hall he did and chase after him. "Oh hey Kuro," Naruto said as he started to pick up speed as the fangirls started to close the distance between him. "Bye Kuro," Naruto said as he rushed past Kuro. _

"_Aw Pooh… I'll just catch up to him I guess," Kuro said as she ran towards Naruto and soon caught up to him thanks to all the lower body training Naruto had put her through. As she caught up to Naruto she quickly looked around to see if she could use this situation to get what she wanted. Thinking quickly she suddenly grabbed Naruto's sleeve and dashed as fast as she could. Once the fangirls were out of sight she grabbed Naruto and pushed him into one of the empty rooms and got in herself. _

"_What are you doing Kuro?" Naruto asked in a worried voice as he looked at Kuro close the door and look at him. _

"_I just wanted to show you how far I've advanced in my techniques," Kuro said as she moved closer to Naruto. "See I'll start by using one of techniques __Hypnotize," __Kuro said as she looked into Naruto's eyes causing him to get sleepy. _

"_That's impressive Kuro," Naruto said as he yawned a bit. "You can stop now," Naruto said as he noticed Kuro keep up her attack. 'No wonder she had the lustful look in her eyes,' Naruto thought as he tried to look away only to get pinned down by Kuro who kept up her attack. _

"_You know because of your training I haven't been able to have some fun with you Naruto… but now I shall receive my end of the bargain for being a pokegirl," Kuro said as she continued her attack. _

'_Why does this happen to me… and where's Kyuubi?' Naruto thought. Meanwhile with Kyuubi he sat in front of what looked like a T.V. with a camcorder in his hand recording everything Naruto saw. _

'_Just a few more seconds,' Kuro thought as she saw Naruto close his eyes. _

"_Sorry… but you still lack practice, Kai," Naruto shouted releasing chakra from his body, dispelling Kuro's technique. "Although you had me worrying there for a second," Naruto said as he gently pushed Kuro back and got up. "But I don't think now's a good time… you still have training," Naruto said as he created a seal causing the gravity to increase for Kuro. "Looks like you'll have to try again some other time," Naruto said as he left a flustered and semi-angry Kuro. _

_Flashback end_

'I need to be on my toes with these girls… but at least Kuro's behavior has changed from I have nothing to I have something… sort of,' Naruto thought as he finished packing the last of his supplies in a scroll before putting that scroll in a seal in his cloak. "I love sealing," Naruto said as he put on his cloak and his Hokage's hat. "Let's see Dex is here too," Naruto said as he opened it quickly to get a quick glance of his girl's levels.

Naruto's Harem

Ronin - Motoko Level 36

Nogitsune – Kuro Level 33

No other Pokegirl.

"Not too bad if I say so myself," Naruto said as he poketed his dex and went to the exit of the shrine to see his two pokegirls standing there waiting for him.

"It's about time you got here Naruto-kun," Kuro said as she latched onto his arm.

"Uzumaki-dono we are prepared to leave," Motoko said as she carried a brown sack behind her which was tied to a bokken.

"Ok… we should leave quickly before they come," Naruto said as he made his way to the stairs only to here something he dreaded in his stay at the shrine, footsteps and girly screams. "They're coming," Naruto said as he heard the stampeded of footsteps get closer to the entrance. "I'm out of here," Naruto said as he jumped up and quickly down the stairs.

"We should get going also," Motoko said getting a nod from Kuro who jumped down also.

"Aw not even a goodbye," Mai said as she appeared from a nearby tree on the top of the shrine. "Oh well… they're bound to comeback sometime," Mai said as she soon faced the mob of Fangirls that swarmed the entrance. "Aren't you girls supposed to be praying right now?" Mai asked as she gave the girl as glare which made the shrine maidens cower back inside the shrine and quickly head to an area to pray. "We'll meet again," Mai said as she entered the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you girls know any good places to go to?" Naruto asked before he heard something ringing in his pocket. "Hmm… oh yeah," Naruto said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cell phone. "Professor is this you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's me… just wondering how far you've gone with the ronin Naruto," Wood asked from the phone.

"Not too far… I haven't even tamed her yet," Naruto said getting a yell from the other side of the phone.

"…well where are you right now?" the professor asked Naruto.

"A couple of miles away from Shinto… I'm right now trying to find out if there's anything to do," Naruto said slightly bored.

"Well if you're near Shinto you should head to the next town Hikari… there is a tournament going on there I think," Wood said as he sat there thinking.

"Alright… so if I just keep on going down this road we should make it to Hikari," Naruto said as he hung up his cell phone. "We're going to Hikari," Naruto declared getting a Hai from both his girls. "Where is Hikari though?" Naruto asked causing both girls to fall face flat onto the ground.

"This is going to be a long journey," Motoko said.

"For once I agree with you," Mai said as she picked herself up to look at her clueless master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the right way I think," Naruto said as he headed down a road. "At least Wood said to keep on heading down a road to reach to Hikari," Naruto said.

"How about this… if we get lost you'll owe us a favor," Kuro said suddenly as she attached herself to Naruto.

"That sounds like a good idea," Motoko said as she concurred with the idea.

"What's in it for me then?" Naruto asked only to receive a blank stare from Kuro.

"Nothing," Kuro said as she stuck out her tongue at Naruto. "Besides I don't want to promise anything I have yet," Kuro said in a bit of a depressed tone.

"Alright… although I think you would've lost anyway," Naruto said as he pointed to a sign that said Hikari 2 miles, while pointing to where they were walking.

"Aw pooh," Kuro said as they continued walking in the direction the sign said. In a few minutes the group soon saw another city only this one seemed different then before. It was more eastern like and had skyscrapers and covered a lot of area, so it was pretty hard not to miss.

"Quite a change from the last city," Naruto said as he prepared to get there quicker. "Race you girls," Naruto said as he took to the trees and dashed off, even if he was the hokage of Konoha he still couldn't let go of some of his childish behaviors.

"He's fast," Motoko said only to notice no one but herself around. "Wait for me," Motoko said as she dashed off to meet the other two who had already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Such a huge difference from the last town," Naruto said as he looked around to see more people then before. They were dressed in a casual style with a pokegirl, supposedly their alpha, walking with them.

"Are you getting worried master?" Kuro asked as she latched onto Naruto's right arm, her favorite place to attack Naruto.

Feeling the familiar weight in his right arm Naruto answered, "Not really… I've been to bigger cities in my travels it's just that… this is so much more different," Naruto said as he strolled down the streets with Kuro, and Motoko who held her bokken threateningly at Kuro. Deciding to take a break from walking Naruto looked around and found what seemed to be a coffee shop, something he had seen in his neighborhood and periodically visited when he was free from duty. Taking a seat Naruto sat down with his two pokegirls at an outside table.

Looking around they were surrounded by other tamers who all sat at their respective tables and sat drinking what they ordered. Naruto at first did received glances from the confused people at the side but then those turned away and returned to what they did before, nothing. "Can I take your order?" a girl said as she approached the table. She had green hair and green eyes to match. She stood at 5ft 7in and other then that had nothing special about her.

'A human girl?' Naruto thought to himself as he stared before he came to and ordered. "Some coffee please," Naruto said letting the girl know what he wanted.

"Green tea for me," Motoko said without looking up.

"Coffee for me too," Kuro said a little hesitantly.

"Will that be with or without milk?" the girl asked as she looked up from her notepad getting a good look at Naruto.

"None for me," Naruto said as he lazily stared back at the girl who just blushed a little.

"I'll have some," Kuro said.

"I'll be right back," the girl said as she went back into the store with the order.

"Kuro have you ever had coffee?" Naruto asked suddenly getting a nervous grin from Kuro.

"My previous master never gave us things like this so I want to try new things," Kuro said with her tongue sticking out. "I've always wanted to try some milk also," Kuro said getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"The milk you put in the coffee to make it taste better, not drink separately," Naruto said as the girl who took their order came back with a tray and 3 cups.

"Here you go," the girl said as she put all three cups in front of the people who ordered them. "Anything else you need?" the girl asked.

"Do you know anything about a tournament in this city going to take place?" Naruto asked trying to get some information out of the girl.

"Do you mean the annual co-ed fight? If you do then yes. It's a fight that goes on every year in this city. The prizes vary from time to time but they are always something good. The fight is usually 3-6 rounds depending on how many people come. It's quite and interesting battle since the tamer can choose one pokegirl from any one he has and use them to battle side by side with," the girl explained. "If we're lucky an experienced tamer might come and join the tournament to spice things up a bit," the girl said looking at Naruto.

Before she could say anything Naruto sipped his coffee some more and pointed to some other customers that were getting cranky for not receiving their orders. "I'm sorry," the girl said as she ran off to the other customers.

"Well I'm definitely entering the tournament… problem is which one of you two will enter with me?" Naruto asked getting the girl to look at each other and shoot lighting through their eyes. 'Shouldn't have said that,' Naruto thought as he finished his drink and waited. After a few minutes the girls returned to their drinks and finished them. 'We should get a room to stay for now,' Naruto thought as he lifted his hand to indicated they were finished. Instead of the green haired girl another girl came. Naruto just took out his dex and paid using the money he had received from Wood which was surprisingly 100k Slc.

"Let's go," Naruto said getting up with his pokegirls to travel the city some more. While walking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Naruto had taken off his hat and sealed it away. "Looks like this competition is the talk of the town," Naruto said as he overheard some people talking of the competition and how they would win. What did catch his ear was something about the whip mistress who was a sure contender in the finals this year. Before he could listen and longer he felt something on his arm and turned around to see a blushing Kuro on his arm.

"I think something was wrong with my drink," Kuro said in an embarrassed voice as she closely held onto Naruto's arm.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked only to feel something wet on his arm. Looking at his arm he saw her boobs which were lactating a bit. "Oh," Naruto said blushing as he took his cloak off and covered her with it. "We'll find a hotel quickly," Naruto said dragging a flustered Kuro and beckoning for a confused Motoko to follow. It wasn't long before they did find a hotel. At the entrance were some Gargar girls which seemed to protect the entrance against suspicious individuals. "We're here for a room," Naruto said letting the girls let him pass by. The inside was huge with reception desks and couches to sit on.

"Would you like a room to stay here tonight?" a girl asked as she approached them. She was dressed in a maid's outfit and seemed normal.

"Yes, I'll be staying most likely until the tournament is over," Naruto said receiving a nod from the girl.

"The tournament is in 3 days so would you be staying here for three days and a few addition days?" the girl asked again.

"1 additional day after the tournament," Naruto said receiving another nod from the girl.

"Please walk over here," the girl said as she led them to one of the counter which she got behind. Typing for a few seconds she then demanded his dex which he relinquished. After a few more seconds of typing on the keyboard she returned his dex along with a key. "Your room in on the third floor and here's the key and room number," the girl said as she handed Naruto a key and his dex.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he walked to the elevator and got in. After a few seconds they reached the third floor with no problem at all, if you didn't count the blushing Kuro to be one of them. Deciding to get them in a room and see what to do Naruto quickly walked down the hall and found a room in which had the same number as the key. "This must be it," Naruto said as he opened the door with his key and allowed the 2 girls to enter. Inside was only one bed, to Naruto's dismay and a T.V. there was a hallway which apparently led to the bath room. Before Naruto could find out more of the room he found himself in a liplock with Kuro who had pounced him as soon as the door closed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto managed to say as he freed himself from Kuro's lip, which he enjoyed even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"It's been over a month since I've been tamed and I need it badly. Besides if you didn't tame me sooner I'm pretty sure I would've turned feral," Kuro said as she started to pull Naruto towards the only bed in the room. Looking towards Motoko he saw a red hue covering her entire face as she just stared at him.

"Kuro is right… even if I can go without taming for a long time, I never did it with a human… and I think I'm starting to turn feral also," Motoko said as she shuffled uncomfortably in her clothes.

"Did you two plan this?" Naruto asked he was pushed onto the bed by Kuro, who immediately went and started to take off his clothes.

"Yes we did… besides you can't have feral pokegirls in a competition so it's better to get this over with," Kuro said as she took off Naruto's cloak to reveal her slender body with CC-cup boobs which started to leak some milk. "I think they put milktit milk into that coffee," Kuro said as she worked on taking Naruto's pants off. When he looked over at Motoko he saw her without her hakama on leaving her only with her bandages, which restricted her boobs from showing themselves, and a panty covering her private.

**MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A LEMON… IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN SKIP THIS PART! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY JUST BECAUSE I WRITE SUCKY LEMONS THOUGH… YOU LEARN FROM MISTAKES THEY SAY.**

"Since you're a virgin we'll lead you through," Kuro said as she put her pussy on top of Naruto's face and faced his throbbing member which was confined in his boxers. "Heh already that hard eh?" Kuro asked as she looked at her prize which was hidden under another piece of cloth. 'I don't even know why humans cover themselves up,' Kuro thought as she pulled back his boxers revealing her prize. It was easily 11 inches long causing Kuro to get shocked for a few seconds. 'My previous master wasn't even 6 inches,' Kuro thought as she took Naruto's member and started to pump it a bit.

Deciding that was enough she slowly put her face closer to his member and slowly opened her mouth. Taking her tongue out she slowly started to lick around it, just like a little kid does when licking a popsicle. Receiving some moans from Naruto she decided to make him feel better and made her tongue move to his crown before engulfing his member whole.

For Naruto the whole process of Kuro licking his member was a slow agonizing torture of pleasure for him. She moved at such a slow pace that is started to hurt his member and make his harder then before. When he thought he had enough of the torture he felt a sudden warm feeling engulf his member causing pleasure to move throughout his whole body.

He could feel Kuro lick his member inside her mouth as she slowly started to move it deeper inside her mouth. Finally getting a sense of his surrounding he saw Kuro's pussy above his face, glistening with her juices already running down her legs. Seeing nothing better to do he put his face closer to her pussy and stuck his tongue out, licking her pussy which had an exotic taste to it.

'It's just like the book said it would be,' Naruto thought as he remembered what he read from Icha Icha Paradise. As for Kuro she stopped her sucking as she felt something enter her pussy and move around. Turning around she saw Naruto lick her slit making her feel so much better.

'And he calls himself a virgin,' Kuro thought as she started to suck on Naruto's member, not wanting to be outdone by a virgin. As for Motoko she was watching the whole scene happen from the side of the bed. No longer able to hold it much longer she slowly inserted her finger into her panty and moved her finger into her slit. Finding it already wet Motoko just slid it into her pussy, moving slowly in and out. 'Feels so good,' Motoko thought as she increased her pace causing more juices to come out of her slit while making a wet sloshing sound. 'I'm gonna cum soon,' Motoko thought as she continued looking at the erotic 69 scene with Naruto and Kuro. 'Cumming,' Motoko thought as she arched her back and let out a prolonged sigh and fell onto the bed.

The same thoughts were going in Naruto's head as he felt Kuro move her head down deeper until his whole cock was deep inside her throat. 'My previous master wasn't able to stand this more then 2 seconds… let's see how long he lasts,' Kuro thought as she started to hum slightly, causing vibrations to meet Naruto's cock.

'Ugh… this is pure torture and pleasure at the same time,' Naruto thought as he felt the vibrations move up his cock to his body. 'I won't be beat,' Naruto thought sticking his tongue deeper into Kuro's pussy and moving it around inside. What Naruto didn't expect next was an on pour of juices coming from Kuro's pussy falling onto his face. "I'm cumming," Naruto said suddenly as Kuro increased the vibrations in her throat. A few seconds later Kuro felt a blast of cum enter her throat which moved straight down her throat. Pulling it to the entrance of her mouth she felt another blast of cum enter her mouth, followed by another until it filled her mouth causing her to take the cock out of her mouth and release the last bit of cum onto her face.

'Tastes good,' Kuro thought as she swallowed a bit of the cum in her mouth. "Motoko over here," Kuro said as she moved towards Motoko and pulled her into a kiss. Motoko not expecting this tensed up a bit but relaxed as she felt Kuro push Naruto's cum into her mouth while their tongues met in a quick battle.

'I could get used to this,' Motoko thought as she swirled the cum around her mouth before swallowing it. Looking at Kuro's face she saw some more of Naruto's semen on it and went to work licking it off of Kuro's face. Seeing this scene Naruto couldn't help it and his member returned to full salute again.

"My turn," Motoko said as she suddenly broke off from Kuro and headed towards Naruto. Naruto still lying down saw Motoko approach him before she stood above his member. "I want you to take me," Motoko said as she slowly lowered her body, aligning her slit with his cock. "Here we go," Motoko said as she sat down, making her pussy engulf Naruto's cock whole. It was pure pleasure which went through Motoko's head as she felt him inside of her. She felt his thick member stretch her walls and move deep inside of her. Deciding to get more of the feeling she started to move her hips up and down in a bouncing motion.

"Feels so good," Naruto said in a strained voice as he felt Motoko's walls clamp down tightly around his member. The pleasure increased as Motoko moved her hips up and down, stroking his dick from inside of her.

"Don't leave me out," Kuro suddenly said as she moved her lactating boobs into Naruto's face, "Play with my boobs," Kuro forcefully said causing Naruto to comply with her order. Moving his hands up to Kuro's boobs he started to fondle them squeezing them slightly causing some of her milk to squirt onto his face. Deciding to add to her pleasure he brought his face up and started to suck on one of her nipples while pinching her other one.

"Too good," Kuro said as she could feel Naruto suck on her breast to get her sweet milk, while he pinched her other nipple causing pleasure, intensified by the bit of pain she received at her sensitive nipples. "I can't take it," Kuro said suddenly said as she pressed Naruto's face deeper into her face before she released some more milk into his mouth,

"Taste's good Kuro… maybe I should have some of this everyday instead of something from a café," Naruto said to a blushing panting Kuro who lay at the other side of the bed, recovering from her second orgasm at such a short time. Naruto though didn't have time to rest as his attention immediately turned back to Motoko as she increased her speed in bouncing. Deciding to help her Naruto moved his hands up and started to play with her boobs which were a modest C-cup. Seeing the look of pleasure intensify on Motoko's face he pinched one of her nipples while rubbed the other one.

'I can't take it much longer,' Motoko thought as she felt the pinching and rubbing get to her. Motoko then let out a scream, which probably could be heard in the other rooms next door, and came with Naruto's cock inside of her. As for Naruto he was on the verge of cumming also. When Motoko screamed and came herself he felt her push his cock deeper inside of her before her walls closed tightly on his member causing him to feel something like a fire in his cock area before he came inside of her.

"That was good," Naruto said as he leaned back on the bed only to feel Kuro hugging him from behind stroking his dick to full salute.

"It's not over yet Naruto," Kuro said as she said it in Naruto's ear causing shivers to go down his spine. It would be quite a long time before anyone in that room got any sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEMON IS OVER…. WELL THAT'S MY ATTEMPT AT IT.**

"Who knew you could have that much sex in one night?" Naruto asked as he got up from the bed which had two naked pokegirls sprawled across it with devious grins on their faces.

"**I'm proud of you kit! You're finally a man," Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind suddenly.**

'You were surprisingly quiet last night, what did you do?' Naruto thought to Kyuubi who just snickered in his mind.

"**Nothing you need to know," Kyuubi said as he pressed a play button on a remote in front of a tv. **

'Ok…' Naruto thought as he headed towards the shower. (Not going to do the process of a shower… yet)

"I feel good," Kuro said as she got up and stretched. Looking around she saw only Motoko in the bed next to her, but didn't see Naruto. "Aw where is master?" Kuro asked as she felt Motoko wake up.

"That was better then what I usually do with the shrine maidens," Motoko said as she got up and walked around. "Where's Uzumaki-dono?" Motoko asked only to receive her answer and Naruto came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I see you girls are awake," Naruto said as he reached for his clothes which were next to the bed. "If you girls want the shower you can take it… unless you want to stand there in your glory," Naruto said causing Motoko to blush and run into the shower room. Kuro on the other hand just stared at Naruto with a lustful look and slowly prowled towards Naruto like a cat stalking it's prey. "Don't you think we've had enough of that already?" Naruto asked as Kuro jumped off the bed towards Naruto.

"Well at least both of you don't seem to have taming shock," Naruto said as he sidestepped and caught Kuro and put her in a bridal style hold. "But you're still lactating I see," Naruto said as he saw some milk come out of Kuro's breasts.

"You want some?" Kuro asked as she lifted her back up so her breasts were closer to Naruto's face.

"Maybe," Naruto said as he walked over to the shower room and dropped her in front of it. "Seeing how you're still lactating and it said in the dex you'll do so for at least 1 more week I guess I'll have to use Motoko in the competitions," Naruto said causing Motoko to yell yes in the shower and Kuro just to groan.

"Take your time, we're going to sign up today but we're not in a rush," Naruto said as he saw Kuro enter the shower room and soon heard someone screaming which soon turned into moans. "Such a weird world," Naruto said as he put on his clothes and lied down on the bed. 'I wonder what's happening in Konoha?' Naruto thought as he fell into a quick sleep. 'Something tastes sweet,' Naruto suddenly thought as he opened his eyes to see his face buried in Kuro's breasts.

"See I knew you liked them," Kuro said as she hugged Naruto deeper into her breasts while Motoko, fully dressed, tried to break the two apart.

"We need to go out now," Naruto said as he broke apart from Kuro and turned around heading towards the door. 'It is sweet though,' Naruto thought as he licked his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where we sign up," Naruto asked as he meandered around the town with his two pokegirls, both had smug looks on their faces.

"A person such as you shouldn't even sign up for a competition of this kind of caliber," Naruto heard a familiar person say. When he turned around he saw someone which he didn't want to see. Behind him stood Jin in his ninja glory with his kunoichi standing next to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in a cold voice as he glared at Jin, Motoko doing the same also.

"I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't enter this competition since I'm entering. I was expecting you to enter so I could defeat you but now that you have a nogitsune I'm more then sure you'll lose anyway so it's pointless for you to enter," Jin said not noticing the killer intent that was leaked out by Naruto and his girls.

"I'll enter all right… and you better hope you're not against me," Naruto said releasing more killer intent which caused the surrounding populace to drop down clutching their throats. "Let's go," Naruto said stopping his killer intent so the people around them could breathe. "I don't want to talk to scum like that," Naruto said causing his girls to follow behind him and gain unwanted attention.

'I've never seen master this angry before,' Kuro thought as she shivered at the thought of his killer intent.

'That killer intent was focused, but it still affected the people around Jin. Who are you Uzumaki-dono?' Motoko questioned as she stared at her master in a new light.

'This will be an interesting tournament this year,' A girl thought before she turned away from the scene.

"Uzumaki-dono are you alright?" Motoko finally asked trying to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine alright… I was just thinking," Naruto said.

"Just thinking?" Kuro repeated.

"Just thinking… where is the sign up area," Naruto said causing his pokegirls and some bystanders to fall down in a face plant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The competition will be in 2 days on September 24," the girl in front of Naruto said as she handed Naruto back his dex. "You'll be registered in the Normal competitions since none of your pokegirls are above level 40. Here are the rules, and now you're set," the girl said as she handed Naruto a little hand book which was the size of his palm. "Oh and the prize is a Ingenue with the item steel coat and one evolution stone to get her to the right element you want her to be," the girl said in a monotone voice.

"Ok thank you," Naruto said as he exited the dome like building with his two pokegirls next to him.

"Two hours… it took us two hours to find a building that had a huge ass sign that said Competition here," Kuro began to say, "and you just pass by it at least 10 times making us walk around the whole city… I wonder how we even made it to his city in the first place," Kuro said in a sarcastic voice.

"As much as I hate to berate you Dono Kuro is right…" Motoko said causing Naruto to blush a bit at his mistake.

"Hey everybody makes mistakes sometimes right?" Naruto asked as he continued walking through the streets.

"Not as much as you do with directions," Kuro said weakening Naruto's resolve.

"I'm not that clueless…" Naruto weakly said as he continued walking down the streets looking at the wares the stores had to sell. "Anyway let's go to the pokecenter and get you girls through a healing cycle," Naruto said as both girls just stared at his pathetic attempt to digress from their current conversation.

"Fine," Motoko said.

"I don't see why we have to," Kuro said defiantly.

"It's just a check up and don't worry I know where the pokecenter is," Naruto said confidently causing both girls to walk in the opposite direction Naruto was walking in.

"It's this way," both girls said at the same time leaving a flustered, embarrassed Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your girls will be ready in a few minutes," a NurseJoy told Naruto as she stared at him. "Please tell me any other problems that you may have," NurseJoy said while staring at Naruto.

'That's the 2nd one to do that,' Naruto thought as he just smiled and nodded towards the nurse. 'I wonder what's good about a battle angel?' Naruto thought as he put the information he wanted on his dex.

**BATTLE ANGEL, the Knight Of Steel Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human, Metamorph  
**Element:** Steel/varies with item equipped  
**Frequency:** somewhat Rare  
**Diet:** varies, but mainly human-type food  
**Role:** armored warriors  
**Libido:** varies from Low to High  
**Strong Vs:** By Element  
**Weak Vs:** By Element  
**Attacks:** By Element  
**Enhancements:** By Element  
**Evolves:** none known at this time, speculated to evolve to Berserker in unknown conditions  
**Evolves From:** Ingenue with a Steel Coat (Trade Item)  
A Battle Angel is the ultimate in armored Pokègirls in terms of speed, firepower and cuteness, once they are equipped with an item and they start down their development path, it is nearly impossible to change their secondary element.  
A Battle Angel has two forms: armored, in which she looks like an armored knight in form-fitting armor; her second form is her naked body, the form she is tamed in. With concentration, the Pokègirl's armor folds and retracts into her body, where upon she looks exactly like a normal human girl. Most keep their hair long, interestingly, when they are armored, their hair is as tough as their armor. They are not restricted to being fully armored or naked, but with practice can select what portions are armored and which aren't, allowing them to appear as if wearing a bikini, shorts and a shirt, or merely showing their face, or anything in-between. If surprised, attacked or distracted they instantly revert to their fully armored form. Generally, their Libidos vary from individual to individual, and often depend on their attitude towards their Tamer. Most Battle Angels have a favored type of hand-to-hand weapon that they seek to be armed with, some extend this to a particular weapon that has special meaning to them.  
After transformation from an Ingenue into a Battle Angel, she has to be equipped with an Evolution Stone or she'll become a Steel/Normal type. Once equipped, she'll undergo a secondary 'evolution' path, much like an Eva. Their Feral state is relatively mild, merely intensifying their dominant personality characteristics, Steel/Ghost types become more timid, Steel/Fighting types become even more aggressive, etc.  
**Attacks shared by all:** Harden, Kick, Punch, Quickturn, and Cuddle  
**Depending on Personality two of the following:** Growl, Glare, Cheer, Roar, Leer  
**With Experience:** Call Me Queen, Slice n' Dice, and Rage  
**All can learn the following Sword Techniques and use them with any weapon, including a bare armored hand:** Slash, Cut, Carve, Parry, Deflect, Bonk

'And it has a whole bunch of other forms with the stones,' Naruto thought as he went over the information. 'I already have a magic/dark and a fighting type so I shouldn't get those types. A Drag'n Knight seems like a good choice but her disadvantage against ice was too great. Gahh… I'll think of this later,' Naruto thought as he grabbed his head.

"You look like you're in a dilemma," Naruto heard a girl say as he turned his head to his side. Sitting next to him was the girl from the restaurant form yesterday, she was in normal clothes and didn't have a timid expression as she had in the café.

"I guess I'm in one a bit," Naruto said as he lied back on the couch, not caring about anything around him.

"I'm guessing you're entering this years tournament," the girl said as she got comfortable next to Naruto.

"Yeah… but I'm only entering in the normal competitions so no biggie," Naruto said with one eye slightly open and staring at the girl next to him.

"Oh what a pity… and I was expecting to go against you," the girl said in a dismayed voice as she got up. "I expect to see you in battle another time," the girl said as she left the center as mysteriously as she had entered.

"A female tamer huh?" Naruto asked himself as he got up and walked over to NurseJoy.

"Your Pokegirls are fully healed, would you like to stay longer for some tea or refreshments?" NurseJoy asked in an attempt to make Naruto stay longer.

"No thanks… I have to get ready for this tournament," Naruto said as he left NurseJoy who just stood at her work area pouting a bit. "Come on out girls," Naruto said as he tossed both his pokeball out in front of him allowing both of his girls to come out.

"It's about time you let us out of that stuffy place," Kuro said as she attached herself to Naruto.

"I'm at full battle capacity Uzumaki-dono," Motoko said as she prepared to strike Kuro.

"Good because we're going on a little outing outside of the town for a bit," Naruto said as he started to walk in one direction. Surprisingly it led them outside of town and soon into a forest area which no one inhabited except for a few Tanuki's here and there. "Motoko since I'm entering this competition with you I thought we could work on some attacks together so we don't get in each others way," Naruto said as he pulled out his katana from his cloak. "Oh and I want you to use your bokken so you'll fool your opponents like you did for me," Naruto said getting a nod from Motoko.

"Hai dono," Motoko said as she materialized her bokken in mid air, catching it as it fell into her hands.

"Alright let's practice," Naruto said as he stood next to Motoko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is amazing," Kuro said as she watched both Naruto and Motoko reappear in her sight as she saw both of them put down their respected weapons. Once down the trees behind them started to slide sideways from clean cuts that were made from both Naruto and Motoko's strikes.

"Meh… could use a little more work," Naruto said as he wiped his brow which had a few sweat drops on it.

"Sorry for slowing you down Dono," Motoko said as she fell onto the ground panting hard. For 2 straight hours Motoko had tried to emulate Naruto's movements when he made his lighting fast strikes. So far she could only emulate up to 80 percent of his strikes when he had heavier weights then her.

"You'll get used to it… after all I had you train in upper body strength at first so don't be too dismayed by your speed," Naruto said pointing out Motoko's flaw but her strength as well. "Even if you can still be seen it doesn't mean the enemy will be able to stop the blow of your attack if they are guarding," Naruto said as he put away his katana. "Well anyway that's enough for today. Good work on emulating most of my attacks though," Naruto said as he plucked his pokeball from his belt and had the beam hit Motoko and put her back in the ball. "Let's go Kuro," Naruto said as Kuro got up and latched onto his arm.

"Neh… can we have another taming session? My breasts hurt a lot right now," Kuro said as she pressed her open breasts onto Naruto's arm.

"I seriously need to get you a shirt," Naruto said as he could feel some of Kuro's breast milk fall onto his arm. "Let's just get back quickly," Naruto said as he grabbed Kuro by the waist and jumped back to town with her.

"If he's this good then master won't even stand a chance even with my help," a kunoichi said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day.

"Man… I wonder if too much sex is bad for you?" Naruto asked lazily as he felt Kuro on one side of him and Motoko lying on the other. They were all stark naked and still had some residue of what happened last night.

"I don't think it's bad at all," Kuro said as she woke up and hugged Naruto, putting her head on his bare chest.

"Well you better not do it to me today since tomorrows the contest," Naruto said getting up from the bed.

"Why now? It'll be like a good luck charm," Kuro said giving Naruto a seductive look.

"Well I don't think it is a good luck charm so there," Naruto said as he got into the shower not noticing Kuro enter shortly after he did.

MINOR LEMON HERE… I THINK

As soon as the water turned hot Naruto entered the shower fully intent on taking a quick shower and getting out. That soon left his thoughts as he felt Kuro's presence enter the bathroom and come into the shower with him.

"Aw come on, we already had you tamed," Naruto said as Kuro just hugged him from behind.

"I just want to wash you up really good," Kuro said as she reached for a sponged and body wash. Putting some of the body wash onto the soap she started to rub the sponge over Naruto's body in an agonizingly slow pace. If that wans't bad enough for Naruto, Kuro also started to use her body to wash his back side as she moved up and down making Naruto feel two flesh mounds poke into his back.

"My look how big this got," Kuro suddenly said as her hands reached Naruto's soldier.

"Not now Kuro," Naruto said weakly only for Kuro to continue.

"I'll get what I want now," Kuro said as she dropped the sponge and started to pump Naruto's member with her soapy hands. She started at a slow pace causing Naruto's member to harden some more as he felt her grab it. Keeping a moan inside of him Naruto just let Kuro do what she wanted as it started to feel really good for Naruto.

"Does my master like this?" Kuro asked as she suddenly increased her stroking pace, using two hands to cover his dick. "Well I hope he does since his little whore here enjoys it," Kuro said as she felt herself getting wet from just stroking his member.

"Kuro... it feels so good," Naruto slurred out as Kuro increased her pace along his member which started to throb and increase in heat in her hands. "I'm gonna cum," Naruto said as he felt the familiar fire ignite in his bottom region.

"Cum all over me master," Kuro shouted as she helped Naruto to turn around and face Kuro who kept on pumping his member.

"I'm Cumming!!" Naruto shouted as he released his load onto Kuro's face which was directly in front of her face. The rest of his load landed all over her body as the water was still running.

"You came a lot like always master," Kuro said as she started to lick the cum that was over her body and face. "Now I need to take a shower," Kuro said seductively as she started to rub her body with the water that came from the shower. Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but feel his member harden again and he knew what to do. Pressing Kuro against a wall of the shower he lifted her up so that her pussy was inline with his cock.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as his throbbing member was at the entrance of her honey pot.

"You should know the answer yourself," Kuro said as she felt pure pleasure as she felt Naruto thrust his huge member deep inside of her. She could feel it expand the walls of her pussy as the thing moved deeper and deeper inside of her. "You're so big master!" Kuro shouted as she felt Naruto pump in faster. Before she could say anything about the change in speed she felt him suck on one of her lactating nipples while his hands started to fondle with her breast.

"You taste sweet," Naruto said removing his head from her breast for a few seconds before returning to sucking and fucking her at the same time. It wasn't long with the constant pushing in and out of his cock and sucking of her breasts that she felt she had to cum.

"I'm cumming!" Kuro shouted as she arched her back pushing Naruto's face deeper into her boobs. Hearing this Naruto increased his pace until he felt her pussy clamp down hard on his member. Giving one last thrust deep inside of her he released his semen which flowed deep inside of her. Pulling out with a wet sound Naruto released Kuro who slopped to the floor of the shower and lay their panting. "And you said you didn't want to have sex," Kuro said as she weakly stood up and hugged her master.

"I guess I'm a hypocrite," Naruto said as he returned her embrace before breaking apart. "We better get out and cleaned first," Naruto said as he quickly returned to what he first was doing, taking a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF THE 2ND LEMON

"Honestly I think you're getting more and more addicted to sex," Motoko said as she stared at her master who stood across from her in an open plane of grass.

"Well that's because you two keep on forcing yourselves on me at nights," Naruto said as he rushed at Motoko delivering a punch which Motoko moved aside with her bokken. She then tried to bring her sword down on Naruto only to be stopped by Naruto using the momentum from Motoko's previous counter to swing around and knock the bokken out of Motoko's hands. "Always expect the unexpected," Naruto said as he delivered a hard punch into Motoko's stomach which sent her back a couple of feet.

"cough, cough I'll be more aware of that next time dono," Motoko said as she formed a katana in her hands this time.

"Oh really now," Naruto said as he appeared behind Motoko and grabbed her sword arm hard. "Because you still left yourself open to unexpected moves such as this one," Naruto said as he prevented Motoko from moving her sword arm. "You are always expecting your opponent to attack you using regular means… don't do that since you'll most likely one day meet with a pokemon which can teleport behind you," Naruto said as he let go of Motoko's arm who spun around to deliver a slash at Naruto. "And stop using predictable moves," Naruto said as he stopped her blade with one finger before he had a kunai by her neck.

"I'm sorry for being inexperienced," Motoko said as she dropped her sword signifying defeat.

"Well you learn from your mistakes they say," Naruto said as he withdrew his hand and picked up Motoko's katana. "I guess it's a bit unfair pitting you against me," Naruto said sheepishly as he gave his trademark fox grin.

"Why so dono?" Motoko asked although she half knew why.

"Because I've been trained to kill from an early age and I'm more experience then people 3 times older then I am," although some people have an infinitesimal gap between me and them which is being closed rapidly," Naruto said as he got out his own katana. "That's why I need to keep on training to keep that gap there and make myself the best," Naruto said as he faced Motoko. "That's one of the reasons why I train, and one of the answers to your question," Naruto said seeing Motoko shut her mouth.

"You remind me of my Nee-chan," Motoko said suddenly.

"Then you must've had a great sister," Naruto said receiving a nod from Motoko. "I'm sure we'll meet her someday," Naruto said as he noticed the lonely expression on Motoko's face. "So don't worry… just keep on training," Naruto said as he went to another side of the field. "Kuro I want you to keep working on the illusion you put up around us so nobody can find us. That's your training for today," Naruto said as he faced Motoko. "Now let's prepare for tomorrow," Naruto said as he charged at Motoko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE 21ST ANNUAL CO-ED, OR IN SOME BATTLES SAME SEX BATTLES. THIS YEAR WE HAVE AN ASTOUNDING AMOUNT OF EAGER TRAINERS EACH WITH AN AMBITION TO BE FIRST PLACE. THOSE WHO DO REACH FIRST PLACE IN ANY OF THE 4 DIFFCULTY LEVELS WILL RECEIVE A FRESHLY THRESHOLDED INGENUE WHICH WILL BE TRADED WITH A STEEL COAT AND ONE OF THE MANY ELEMENTAL STONES SO THAT YOU CAN EVOLVE HER INTO ONE OF HER MANY FORMS. WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR IN THIS YEARS COMPETITION LET US FIND OUT," an announcer said from one of the boxes in the crowd.

"OUR FIRST MATCH OF THE DAY IN THE NORMAL DIFFICULTY SECTION WILL BE WITH OUR FAVORITE TAMER JIMMY!!!" the announcer said as a man stepped into the stadium from one of the ground entrances. He was around 5ft 7in and had short black hair. He walked in confidently wearing steel knuckles. He received a huge amount of applause and cheering as he entered the stadium.

"NOW FOR HIS OPPONENT, A MAN WHO HASN'T EVEN PARTICIPATED IN ANY EVENTS OR GYM BATTLES. A NEOPHYTE WHEN IT COMES TO THE COMPETITION I GIVE YOU NARUTO!" the announcer shouted. As Naruto entered the stadium he received only glares and a few boo's from the crowd.

'…' Naruto thought nothing as he entered the stadium. It was a regular square area around 100 feet wide and long. There was about a 20 foot wall which separated them from the viewers who sat above the wall.

"NOW RELEASE YOUR POKEGIRL AND START THE BATTLE!!" The announcer shouted as a gong was heard throughout the stage.

"You're going down you noob. I screw you Lupina," Jimmy shouted as a blue furred girl came out. She was slightly taller then her tamer and had a bit more muscle mass.

"Let's go Motoko," Naruto shouted as he released Motoko who stood next to him with a bokken in hand.

"AND SO THE FIGHT BEGINS WITH JIMMY USING HIS FAMED LUPINA. BOTH HAVE A HIGH SYNC RATE AND ALMOST ALWAYS KNOW WHAT ATTACK TO USE TOGETHER. WHILE THE NEOPHYTE ON THE OTHER SIDE USES A RONIN, NOT A COMMON TYPE OF POKEGIRL TO USE BUT STILL STRONG," the announcer said as he commented on the match.

"Let's end this quickly," Naruto said getting a nod from Motoko. Pulling out his own Katana they both shouted, "Sword Art Number 3: Yin and Yang," Both Motoko and Naruto shouted as they moved around in a circle so that Naruto was on one side of the circle and Motoko on the other. When Jimmy tried to move out both Naruto and Motoko suddenly switched places causing numerous cuts to appear on Jimmy. "Finish," both shouted as they disappeared from where they were before there was the sound of only slashing. When Naruto and Motoko reappeared they were at two specific places so that when you looked at the battle field above you would see a yin yang symbol.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT… THE NEOPHYTE JUST THERE DEFEATED JIMMY IN LESS THEN A MINUTE. USING A MOVE WHICH I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE BOTH TAMER AND GIRL EXCHANGED PLACES USING HIGH SPEEDS WHILE SLASHING AT THE PEOPLE IN BETWEEN THEM. AND EFFECTIVE YET DEADLY TECHNIQUE. LOOKS LIKE THIS MATCH GOES TO NAURTO AND HIS POKEGIRL MOTOKO," the announcer said which was soon accompanied by a few people who clapped at their success.

"Good job Motoko," Naruto said as he congratulated he pokegirl who had trouble standing up, but stood up to make it seem she was still able to do more damage. "But next time we should slow down a bit," Naruto said as he held Motoko's hand and got out of the area.

A/N: Here's another update for you people and perves… hehehe…. Well it's my first attempt at a lemon so here. Next chapter I'll most likely add a new pokegirl which most people know to be the Battle angel. But I'm in a dilemma, I don't know whether to give him a dragon type one of another type… help… well other then that the next chapter will have more Naruto, Motoko moments and I'll try to update faster. Hope you guys liked this. And also I added some techniques which Naruto can use with Motoko but hey this is a fanfic I can do what I want. Oh and the next battles Naruto will have will be much tougher then you think they'll be. Now READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… PLEASE. P.S. when typing in caps lock I don't have spell check.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mind talk/thoughts/another language'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Pokegirl's concept or love hina thingy magingy blah…. So there… I like chicken… on with the story…

"There are still about 10 more matches to go until ours so that gives us around 30 minutes of relax time," Naruto said as he was sitting in a room with other competitors. Looking around he saw people who had on swords or spears, he even saw one person with a huge zanbato on his back. 'Looks like Jin's in another room,' Naruto thought as he turned to Motoko again. "So what do you want to do until then?" Naruto asked Motoko who was still panting a bit.

"Meditate and prepare for our next match," Motoko said as she closed her eyes and sat in an Indian position.

"Suite yourself," Naruto said as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Might I ask where did you learn your fighting style?" Naruto heard a voice say. Opening his eyes he saw the man with the zanbato standing in front of him. Getting a closer look at him he saw the man had his hair spiked up and a red headband to help keep it up. He had on regular clothing, loose and baggy. He stood from Naruto's estimation around 6ft 3 in intimidating Naruto by standing over him.

"And why should I tell my next opponent that?" Naruto asked, glaring at the man who asked for his fighting style.

"I just wanted to know if it was one of the fighting styles that I have crushed single handedly," the guy said as he put on a cocky grin which seemed to match his face.

"Then you probably haven't seen it… no body beats my fighting style," Naruto said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "And you'll get a front row seat on why," Naruto said as he heard the guy mumble curses under his breath before heading off.

"Is your style really undefeated?" Motoko asked from where she was sitting.

"Let's say the only people that see this fighting style from where I came from were the ones that were fighting with me. Or the ones that were on the other end of the sword who didn't come out of the battle," Naruto said causing Motoko to repress a shudder.

"I see… by chance do you know anyone by the name Tsukuro?" Motoko asked.

"Sorry I don't," Naruto replied causing Motoko to give up the thought that the two ever met.

"I see," Motoko said as she prepared to meditate again only for someone to rudely bump into her and continued walking. "Who did that?" Motoko asked as she pointed her bokken in the direction where she felt the presence walk off to.

"Aw you're so mean to me Motoko… I barely even pushed you," Motoko heard Kuro say. When she opened her eyes she saw Kuro in front of her and with Naruto, who had his face pushed into her breasts.

"How did you get in here?" Motoko asked in a surprised voice as she realized only authorized people could enter.

"Oh some illusion's here and there," Kuro said as she pointed at the other people who didn't even look at them. "And they're supposed to be good tamers… pathetic," Kuro said as she just stared at the people who didn't notice her here.

"We're under an illusion also?" Motoko asked as she was surprised at how her illusions had increased in strength.

"Yeah… quite easy once you get used to it," Kuro said a she focused her attention on Naruto. "You must be quite thirsty after your match… here have some milk," Kuro said as she pressed her breasts deeper into Naruto's face.

"Stop such a vulgar act at once," Motoko said as she raised her sword at Kuro while blushing. Truth to say Motoko wished she was in Kuro's place so she could've been bold enough to force herself onto Naruto.

"Motoko's right… besides the match is in about 1 minute," Naruto said as he noticed his next opponent not in the same room. "Let's go Motoko," Naruto said as he got up and away from Kuro's breasts. "Kuro wait in the stands… I have a feeling this match is going to be much harder," Naruto said getting a nod from Kuro who soon disappeared in pure speed. 'She got faster,' Naruto thought before he started to walk down a hallway.

"HELLO PEOPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A HEATED MATCH GET READY FOR ONE. IN THE LEFT SIDE I INTRODUCE TO YOU THE MAN WHO'S DEFEATED OVER A HUNDREAD FIGHTING STYLES BOTH ARMED AND UNARMED. GIVE A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO JASON AND HIS POKEGIRL AN AMAZONWU, CINDY," the announcer shouted as the man named Jason entered the arena with a girl. She was around 5ft 2in with a staff attached to her back.

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE THE NEOPHYTE WHO FINISHED HIS MATCH UNDER A MINUTE. USING SPEEDS THAT COULDN'T BE SEEN BY MOST EXPERIENCED TAMERS I GIVE YOU NARUTO," the announcer shouted as Naruto entered the stage with Motoko walking next to him.

"Let's see now," Naruto said as he pulled out his dex and pointed it at Jason's Amazonwu.

**AMAZONWU, the Weapon-Using Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style foods, heavy on rice  
**Role:** warriors, bodyguards  
**Libido:**: Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel   
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Weapon Use, Distance Attack, Chi Blast, Parry  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Agility, Endurance  
**Evolves:** Herowu(normal)  
**Evolves From:** TyAmazon (battle stress; special)  
A cousin of the Amazonlee, Amazonchan, and Amazonkapoeraa. While the 'lee specializes in kicks and footwork, the 'chan specializes in punches and strength, and the 'kapoeraa specializes in tumbles and acrobatics, the 'wu specializes in the use of a single weapon. Most often this is a sword, although some Amazonwus are beginning to choose more esoteric weapons to try and distinguish themselves from other sword-fighting pokegirls. Like the 'chan, 'lee, and 'kapoeraa, Amazonwus also have an odd dietary problem. In the case of the 'wu (not to be confused with the Wu) this is a fondness for coffee. When a 'wu gets coffee it tends to mellow them out instead of giving a caffeine buzz, the more coffee the more mellow until a torpor is achieved.

"This is interesting," Naruto said as he took out his katana from his cloak while Motoko gripped her Bokken.

"THE TWO NOW ENTER THE AREANA AND FACE EACH OTHER READY TO BATTLE," the announcer said as Naruto and Jason faced each other from their sides of the field. "READY…. GO,"Then announcer shouted as Jason charged straight at Naruto while his pokegirl stood waiting by her side of the field.

"This battles mine," Jason said as he rushed straight at Naruto with his Zanbato held in the air. "Impact," Jason shouted as he brought his zanbato straight down only for it to miss Naruto. When it did hit the ground pieces of rubble shot up

"Impressive," Naruto said from another side of the field with Motoko by his side. "But you're going to have to do better then that if you want to catch me," Naruto said as he taunted Jason.

"These were getting uncomfortable," Jason said as he reached for his legs. Pulling up his pant legs he revealed what looked like metal paddings. Taking them off he dropped them onto the ground creating a huge explosion. Unfazed the weights Naruto just stared at Jason who started to stretch.

"JASON MUST BE SERIOUS ALREADY SINCE HE HAS TAKEN OFF THE WEIGHTS," The announcer said causing a few people to cheer, while a few others to blanch. As soon as the announcer had said that Jason blurred from sight and reappered in front of Naruto.

'A bit faster then Kuro,' Naruto thought as he jumped over a vertical slash, then twisted to his right to dodge an airborn slash. "I'll beat him," Naruto said as Motoko was about to strike but put her sword down.

"Alright Uzumaki-dono," Motoko said as she walked away from their fight and observed from a fair distance.

"IT HAS NOW TURNED INTO A ONE ON ONE FIGHT AS NARUTO CALLS HIS RONIN BACK FROM THE FIGHT," as soon as the announcer had said this Naruto landed on the ground and pulled up his sword to defend himself from another sword slash.

"Is this all your style can do, block?" Jason asked as he relentlessly pushed on and attacked Naruto who guarded against his attacks.

"You lack patience," Naruto said as he continued to block some more blows that Jason kept on throwing at him. "There," Naruto said as he suddenly dashed past Jason and appeared on the other side of him. A few seconds passed before some cuts appeared all over Jason.

"As if that will hurt me," Jason said as he breathed in deep before relaxing. Surprisingly as he did that his cuts started to heal and at a rapid pace.

"JASON HAS FINALLY REVEALED HIS BLOOD GIFT, THE ABILITY TO RECOVER QUICKLY. EVEN NOW MOST OF THE CUTS INFLICTED FROM NARUTO ARE HEALING," The announcer shouted as Jason's cuts almost closed.

"You're forgetting someone," Naruto heard a girl say as he turned to face something. Quickly relying on instinct Naruto pulled up his sword in front of his face to block a blow from a staff.

"I guess I did," Naruto said as he pushed the staff away from his face and brought his sword behind his back to block another strike from Jason who had brought his zanbato down for a slice.

"What are you going to do now? Your style can't possibly save you now," Jason said as he lifted his sword and raised it to strike again.

"I guess I'll have to show you why my style is superior then others… Motoko stay out of this fight," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and lowered his hands so they were by his sides.

"Fool, you're full of openings now," Jason said as he brought down his sword again not noticing the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Actually you're full of openings," Naruto said as he dashed backwards into Jason and elbowed him in the stomach. Following that he brought his left fist up and gave Jason an uppercut to his face, which Jason had brought down because of the elbow attack Naruto had utilized. "See," Naruto said as he sent Jason back in the air a couple of feet. "Don't think I've forgotten about you," Naruto said as he held his sword vertically so it blocked another strike from the amazonwu.

"Don't get too cocky boy," Cindy said as she pulled back her staff and started to make stabbing motions toward Naruto with her staff.

"I'm not being cocky," Naruto said as he sidestepped each attack that she used against him. "I'm being confident," Naruto said as he appeared in front of Cindy before putting his palm on her head. "You lose," Naruto said as a sudden force hit Cindy in the head knocking her out.

"You bastard!" Naruto suddenly heard Jason say. Naruto turned around and saw Jason standing up again radiating something like killer intent. "Time to show you my second blood gift," Jason said as an inferno of flames started to gather around his body.

"HERE IT IS FOLKS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, JASONS 2ND AND BEST BLOOD GIFT!!! UNLIKE OTHER BLOOD GIFTS THIS ONE IS ONE PASSED DOWN GENERATIONS AND KEPT CLEAN, IT'S AN TRUE BLOOD GIFT THE ABILITY TO CONTROL FIRE. THOUGH NOT AS GOOD AS A FIRE POKEGIRL'S CONTROL IT'S STILL GOOD ENOUGH IN A ONE ON ONE HUMAN SPAR!" the announcer shouted as the audience started to cheer harder for Jason.

'Blood gift… almost like bloodlines,' Naruto thought as he felt the heat around Jason get hotter. 'Not that impressive though,' Naruto thought as he saw Jason hold his hand out in front of him.

"Blazing Drop," Jason shouted as fire suddenly appeared around Naruto and converged at his location. "Got you now," Jason said arrogantly as the fire around Naruto soon covered him completely.

"Uzumaki-dono!!" Motoko shouted shocked to see her master, the one she thought undefeatable covered in fire.

"This is not happening," Kuro said from the stands as she watched her master get burned.

"All that hot talk and you turn out to be nothing," Jason said as he spat out in the ground in front of him. "Well… there's another death to add to the list," Jason said as he turned around to walk to his Pokegirl only to stop when he heard something.

"Suiton: Uzumaki no Jutsu," Naruto shouted causing a whirlpool of water to form under him and Jason. "I'm not done just to tell you," Naruto said as the whirlpool of water rose and covered him completely, dousing the flames around him. As for Jason it also covered him and started to spin him around at a fast pace.

"AMAZING, THIS NEOPHYTE, AN UNKOWN IN POKEGIRL COMPETITION HAS PULLED OFF A WATER TYPE MOVE. LOOKS SIMILAR TO THE WHIRPOOL MOVE BUT I CAN'T BE CERATIN OF IT," The announcer said as soon as he got over his shock of seeing Naruto perform a water move.

"It's over," Naruto said as he put his sword to his side and dropped down into a stance. "Sword Art Number 4: Wind Slasher," Naruto shouted as he disappeared and soon appeared on the other side of the miniature whirlpool which had engulfed Jason. When Naruto put down his sword to his side the whirlpool stopped spinning and dropped down into a puddle of water. Jason also dropped down but with numerous cuts, deeper ones, all over his body. "That is why my style is unbeatable," Naruto said as Jason fell unconscious.

"THIS NEOPHYTE HAS DONE IT AGAIN. HE'S BEATEN JASON, A HOLDER OF A ORIGIONAL BLOODGIFT WHO WAS SURE TO COMPETE IN THE FINALS. HOPE YOU DIDN'T PUT ALL YOUR MONEY ON HIM BECAUSE NOW HE CAN'T EVEN COMPETE FOR 3D PLACE," the man said as the audience stood stark still in shock. It wasn't until someone started to clap did the audience pull into a slow applause as Naruto walked out of the arena with Motoko.

"What was that Uzumaki-dono?" Motoko asked as they walked out of the arena.

"Something I plan on telling you and Kuro at the end of the tournament… I feel you two are ready," Naruto said as he continued walking beside a muddled Motoko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was amazing!" Naruto heard Kuro say as he lied down in the competitors area, the number of people in it considerably less then before.

"Uh huh," Naruto said as he continued lying down, clearing his mind.

"At this rate you'll most likely beat everyone else in here," Kuro said again only to see Naruto snoozing away. "Listen to me when I'm talking," Kuro demanded as she started to shake Naruto awake.

"I'm awake… I'm awake," Naruto said slowly before he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

"Gah…" Kuro let out as she saw her master sleeping in a defenseless position. 'Maybe if I could increase the strength of my illusion's nobody will be able to break it and then I could…' Kuro thought as a bit of drool came out of her mouth.

"I don't think so," Kuro suddenly felt Motoko grab her from behind and pull her away from Naruto. "He needs his energy for the next match so lay off of him for now," Motoko said as she struggled to pull the Kitsune away who just kept on pulling herself and Motoko towards Naruto.

"Come on… one little session, he does have at least 20 minutes of break," Kuro said as she tried to get Motoko to agree.

"Eh… but in front of all these people?" Motoko asked as she started to blush a bit.

"Don't worry… I'm more adept at illusions then you think," Kuro said as she tried to reel in the hooked Motoko. "Nobody would ever know except for us," Kuro said as she put her hand around Motoko's shoulder and pointed towards Naruto. "Doesn't the way he sleep scream for us to take him right now?" Kuro asked as she pointed at Naruto how was still sleeping with his back on the bench.

"B-B-but still," Motoko tried resisting only to feel a reassuring hand on her shoulder squeeze it a bit.

"Everything will be fine… we just need to," Kuro began only to feel a presence behind them. Looking back the two saw another kitsune except this one was red furred and had a red bushy tail behind her.

"If you're going to do it here then can I join you two?" the Vixxen asked making Motoko blush even more while Kuro looked pissed.

"How did you get through my illusion?" Kuro demanded, her demeanor changing to a cold one.

"Relax Nogitsune… it's only me who can see you two right now. So can I join you two? I would want to see how long a lord can last," The Vixxen said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Back off… he's my lord and I'm not sharing with anyone that I don't like," Kuro said as she tried to dismiss the Vixxen.

"I wouldn't be talking you tailless fox, you don't even deserve to be called one," the Vixxen said further enraging Kuro.

"Take that back," Kuro said as a dark aura started to surround her.

"Hmm… no," the Vixxen said, not fazed by the aura that Kuro was giving off. "Seeing how I'll be fighting our lord in the finals, I'll get to feel him up then… so I'll be leaving now," the Vixxen said as she ran out of the room, dodging a mana bolt sent from Kuro.

"Kuro are you alright?" Motoko finally asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kuro yelled at Motoko before she stomped out of the room leaving behind a confused ronin.

"Leave her… she needs some time to be alone," Motoko heard Naruto say and saw him standing next to her. "Let's go now," Naruto said as he pulled Motoko into the arena for their semi-final match, before a special match as it said in the rule book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GREETINGS PEOPLE AND WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS. AS YOU PEOPLE ARE WONDERING WHY THERE HAVE BEEN ONLY A FEW MATCHES SO FAR TO MAKE IT A SEMI-FINAL, THERE IS SURPIRSE FOR THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCH SO BE SURE TO STAY IN YOUR SEATS. AS FOR THE CONTESTANTS HERE IS THE NEOPHYTE WHO HAS DEFEATED 2 OF OUR GOOD CONTENDERS, NARUTO!!!," the announcer shouted, surprisingly Naruto actually received a huge applause.

"AND IN THE OTHER AREA IS THE ONE WHO HAS MADE IT THROUGH THE MATCHES SOMEHOW USING A DIFFERENT COMBINATION OF POKEGIRLS EACH TIME. HERE IS JIN OF THE KAZASHI FAMILY!!!" the announcer said as Jin entered with moderate applause with his Kunoichi by his side.

"NOW LET US BEGIN THE MATCH," the announcer said as Naruto dropped down into a fighting stance while Jin stood up and looked like he was going to say something.

"I propose a Hardcore league battle," Jin said calmly shocking a few people in the stands while others just grinned at his proclamation.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he played around with his sword that was in his hands.

"A battle, in which the winner can take the spoils from the looser," Jin said with a cocky smile, "Or the opponents corpse," Jin said as he pulled out a kunai and started to play twirl it around a bit.

"And why should I accept?" Naruto asked as he looked at Jin with a neutral expression, not showing any emotions at all.

"If you win, you'd get my Kunoichi here," Jin said as he pointed at his pokegirl, "and you'll be well known," Jin said.

"I don't see how being well known will do me any good," Naruto said as he tuned his ears and finally heard the crowd yelling, 'accept the challenge,' "sigh… Motoko what do you say?" Naruto asked as he felt the pressure from the crowd get to him.

"I have confidence in you Uzumaki-dono so I know you will not lose," Motoko answered as she fingered a bokken which came into her hands. "Besides… I want to damage him up pretty badly," Motoko said as she started to radiate a murderous aura.

"Right… I guess I accept then," Naruto said getting a huge cheer from the crowd and some more applause.

"Then it's set… lets go now," Jin said as he threw a smoke bomb at where he was standing which started to cover the field.

"Let's see now," Naruto said as he pulled out his dex at pointed at Jin's kunoichi before she disappeared.

**KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal/Dark  
**Frequency:** Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)  
**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role:** spy  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
**Enhancements:** A Kunoichi can move in shadows and completely in silent, being almost impossible to detect. Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Senses (x2)  
**Evolves:** Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Kunoichis were made, along with Cheshires to be spies. During Sukebe's war, Kunoichi would gather information of the enemy, and then return so the more powerful Pokégirls could attack. Kunoichi can also defend themselves very well in battle, since they can combine their natural stealth talents with a series of attacks during a fight. Kunoichi attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style.  
Kunoichi average around 5ft tall, and usually possess breasts in the B-to-C cup sizes. These Pokégirls can have all manners of skin and hair colors, but most have dark-colored eyes and hair, whereas their skin color is most often caucasian. Many Kunoichi keep their hair short, although individuals have their hair in just about any size and style. All kunoichi wear form fitting clothing, unless attempting to fit in as a human girl or as some other Pokégirl type. Pokedexes can see through their disguises, however.  
Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this.  
In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation, and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained.

'A lot of sneak attacks I see,' Naruto thought as he read his pokedex. 'Jin's easy to detect… but I sense that this girl is way stronger then Jin,' Naruto thought as he felt Jin sneak up onto him. "Too obvious," Naruto said as he put his sword behind him and started to block a barrage of kunai sent his way. "Motoko he's all yours," Naruto said as he formed a hand seal causing air to gush around him and blow the smoke away.

"What happened?" Jin asked as he was in plain sight with a confused expression on his face.

"Rock Splitting Sword," Motoko shouted as she smashed her bokken at where Jin was only to see him jump away. "Tch," Motoko spat out as she jumped up and after Jin.

"Take this," Jin said in mid air as he raised his hand which caused Kunai's to appear in them. "Kunai Rain," Jin shouted as he threw the Kunai in the air.

"…Stupid technique," Motoko said as she soon reached Jin only to see him smirking.

"That's what you think," Jin said as he kicked away from Motoko and flipped back onto the ground. As for Motoko she was still in midair as something soon sparkled in the sky.

"Shit," Motoko said as she realized what it was and put up her bokken in front of her while her back faced the ground. "Too many," Motoko said as her eyes widened at how many Kunai's were coming down from the sky. "Hiken Kirukarahi Rame," Motoko shouted as she swung her sword creating a ki wave which wiped away most of the kunai's.

"You're wide open," Motoko heard Jin say before she realized her back was wide open. "Kunai rapid fire," Jin said as his hands started to blur as he threw kunai's at a rapid pace.

'I've failed you Uzumaki-dono,' Motoko thought as she saw the kunai's start to close in on her.

As Motoko closed her eyes waiting for the impact she felt something grab her and take her out of the path of the kunai's. "That's a bit dangerous ain't it Motoko-chan," Motoko heard a familiar voice say. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto looking down at her and smiling. "Good thing I was there to catch you," Naruto said as he helped Motoko to her feet as she blushed a bit. "Good… now I suppose you won't underestimate that weirdo over there now," Naruto said getting a nod from Motoko. "Good, I'll take care of our kunoichi friend so I hope you don't mess up, and don't hold back," Naruto said as he jumped away from Motoko to the side of the field with some smoke around it.

Motoko Vs. Jin.

"Heh, I see your tamer left me to fight you, this will be easy," Jin said as he pulled out more Kurnai's and put them between knuckles.

"I won't fall for your tricks again this time," Motoko said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Slowly she exhaled, "Seems like I've been given permission to go all out now," Motoko said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Gravity weights release," Motoko said as black markings became visible under he hakama. After glowing a light blue the markings soon disappeared and left Motoko's plain old skin again.

"What good is that going to do?" Jin asked only to see Motoko disappear from his sight. Reacting on instinct Jin flipped back to avoid a slash from Motoko. "Shit," Jin said as he saw Motoko disappear again.

"Not so tough any more are you?" Motoko said from behind Jin who quickly jumped away from his position.

"What is with this ronin?" Jin asked as he jumped further back throwing his Kunai's at where Motoko stood.

"Too slow," Jin heard Motoko say from behind him again. Jin jumped away again and threw his Kunai's at Motoko's position only to here Motoko say from behind him, "You're too obvious… are you sure you're the heir to your clan?"

"I'll show you, Shadow Wires," Jin said as he reached in his ninja garb and pulled out thin wires. "Let's see you get out of this," Jin said as he threw some more Kunai's around Motoko who just deflected them.

"Pointless," Motoko said before she tried to move forward. 'What's going on?' Motoko thought as she couldn't lift her hands or move her legs.

"What you're doing is pointless, I've trapped you in my special wires. These wires are tougher then steel, it can even withstand the sharpest katana's in our household," Jin said with a cocky smirk as he pulled out a kunai and walked towards Motoko. "It's best if you submit to me now, your master will soon be under the same treatment," Jin said as he placed his face close to Motoko's and lifted her chin up so her face faced his.

'I won't let another man touch me,' Motoko thought as she struggled to move her hands which were trapped in Jin's wires. 'I can't fail my master now he trusted me to take care of this bastard,' Motoko thought as she saw Jin's face come close to hers. "I won't lose to you!" Motoko yelled as a metal katana appeared in her hands.

Jin seeing this jumped back and tensed up a bit before relaxing. "It's pointless, even if you do have a katana, first you can't even move your hands, second my wires can't be cut by any sword," Jin said as he pulled out a kunai and started to twirl it around his finger. "I guess I should punish you a bit for resisting me," Jin said with a sadistic smile as he threw the kunai which hit Motoko in the shoulder.

"Gah," Motoko let out as her body tried to hunch over, only to be stopped by the metal wires that held her still. 'If this keeps up I'll really lose in front of my master,' Motoko thought as she saw more kunai's come at her, some hitting her in the legs and arms. 'It hurts… but I can't afford to lose,' Motoko thought as she tried forcing her arms out of the bind from the wires.

"It's useless… no man or a pokegirl at your standards can break my wire," Jin said as he twirled another kunai on his finger. Still seeing Motoko forcing herself Jin frowned before saying, "Why do you try so hard your master obviously abandoned you, he's not even coming to your rescue," Jin said in an angry voice. "I can do so much more for you, I can get you better swords and treat you much better then he is right now," Jin continued as he tried to weaken Motoko's resolve.

"That I don't believe, seeing how you treat your Kunoichi I won't take my chances with you. Besides, Uzumaki-dono trusted me with this fight so he knows I'll win. Unlike you my master is much stronger in all aspects," Motoko said while grinning causing Jin to fume some more.

"That's it! I'll show you whose stronger," Jin said as he in his rage threw his Kunai at Motoko's torso area before realizing his mistake. "Shit," Jin said as he saw the Kunai close in on Motoko's heart.

"Time to show you why Uzumaki-dono knows I'll win," Motoko said as she gave one more push with her arms outward before she gripped her sword. "Steel Slicing Flash," Motoko shouted as she made small quick movements with her sword before she broke free of the wires and made bigger and faster slashes around her. The Kunai which was thrown at Motoko simply bounced away from Motoko before Motoko stopped moving her arms.

"How?!" Jin simply asked as he watched the bloodied Motoko slowly start to pull out the kunai's that were embedded in her skin.

"Uzumaki-dono trained me mainly in my arm strength. When I released the gravity weights it seemed to increase my strength more then two times which enabled me to stretch your wire. Although it did hurt I was finally able to move my hands and cut through your flimsy wire," Motoko said as she pulled out another Kunai in her shoulder area with a grunt.

"Hmph… I'll still win anyway, you're already tired while I haven't even broken a sweat yet," Jin said as he regained his confidence and pulled out more Kunai's.

"You won't win," Motoko said simply as she pulled the last of the kunai from her body and let it fall to the arena floor with a metal clank.

"The Kazashi family never loses!" Jin proclaimed as he threw the kunai's at Motoko. "Kunai barrage," Jin shouted as he threw more kunai's behind the ones he already threw.

"Sword Art Number 2: Ki Blast Shot," Motoko said as she put her katana in front of her. The sword glowed a white bright color before a white ball flew out of the katana and headed straight towards Jin.

"What the?" Jin said as he saw the white ball speeding towards his direction, knocking all his kunai's away. "Shit," was the last thing Jin said before the blast hit him sending him back into the arena wall where he soon fell onto the ground unconscious.

"I did my best Uzumaki-dono and I won," Motoko said before she fell to the ground tired and exhausted. 'I'll stay with Uzumaki-dono now,' Motoko thought as she knew her master would never lose.

Naruto Vs Kunoichi.

"I know you're here," Naruto said as he reached the part of the arena which still had some smoke in it. "You're pretty good at hiding your presence, but you're not good enough," Naruto said as he lifted his hands to catch a throwing star which was thrown his way. "There," Naruto said as he threw the star back at the direction it came in.

"Kyah," Naruto heard the Kunoichi say in the smoke, presumably from getting hit form the star. "That would have been what I said if the star had hit me," Naruto heard a voice behind him before he felt something hit his eyes.

"Ouch," Naruto said as he started to rub his eyes frantically. Opening his eyes he saw his vision was blurred and he couldn't see anything correctly. "Oh great," Naruto said as he looked around to see blurred images.

"Like that? It's one of the ways I beat my opponents, take out their vision then this," the Kunoichi said as she sped past Naruto and hit him with something sharp. It didn't stop there as she increased her speed at hitting Naruto all over the place.

'Pretty fast,' Naruto thought as he winced at the sharp stabs he was receiving from the Kunoichi. 'Although it's obvious where she's going to strike,' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and waiting calmly for the next blow to come. When he felt the kunoichi about to attack he made a lighting quick grab in front of his face and grabbed the Kunoichi's arm. "Caught you," Naruto said to the shocked Kunoichi who started to struggle a bit.

"How?" the Kunoichi asked as she tried to stall Naruto.

"Simple, you were attacking my vitals. So I assumed you would have to aim for my head at one point and waited for that," Naruto said as his grip tightened on the Kunoichi. "Sorry but I need to finish this," Naruto said as he threw the girl up into the air and started to channel chakra into his arm.

'I can't let that hit me,' the Kunoichi thought as she saw Naruto's arm glow a bright blue. "Shadow Dash," the girl shouted in mid air causing her to disappear and land on the ground again. 'Must stick to the shadows,' she thought as she prepared to throw a smoke bomb only to feel something behind her.

"You're not getting away," Naruto said from behind the Kunoichi causing her face to turn a sickly pale color. "I'll let you decide if you want to come or not," Naruto said as he delievered a punch to the Kunoichi's back knocking her out and half way across the field.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!" the announcer shouted as Naruto tuned his ears out so he could listen to the crowd, which started to chant his name.

"I won't be at tip top shape for the next match," Naruto said to himself as he walked over to Motoko and put her in her pokeball. "Now what to do?" Naruto asked himself as he started to slowly walk off the field. As he was about to exit the field he heard the announcer say something again which removed a huge weight from his back.

"THE FINAL'S WILL BE HELD TOMORROW DUE TO THE CASUALITIES THAT HAPPENED IN THE SEMI-FINALS. SORRY FOLKS BUT THAT'S WHAT THE COMMUNITY HAS DECIDED AND WILL STAY. BUT TOMORROW AT LEAST YOU GUYS WILL GET TO SEE THE FINAL MATCH WHICH IS BOUND TO BE HUGE," The announcer said again causing some of the audience members to boo while others to nod in understanding the situation.

"Naruto-kun you did a fantastic job!" Naruto heard Kuro say as he entered a hallway which led to an exit from the arena.

"Heh I guess I did," Naruto said as he felt Kuro embrace him. "Although I wish you wouldn't do that right now," Naruto said as he felt a bit pained from Kuro's hug.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Kuro said as she broke the hug and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry… I've been through worse," Naruto said as he remembered some painful incidents. "Looks like we have company," Naruto said as he turned around to face a badly wounded Jin who limped towards Naruto. Once he was at a pretty close distance he tossed a pokeball at Naruto before turning around.

"A deal's a deal," Jin said as he turned a hallway leaving a stunned Naruto and Kuro.

"He actually withheld the end of his bargain," Kuro said in a shocked voice while Naruto just smiled.

"He had too much honor to not have held the bargain," Naruto said as he put the pokeball to his side before turning to Kuro. "Sorry but I need to heal Motoko and you'd just interfere," Naruto said as he pulled out another pokeball and pointed it to Kuro. Before Kuro could complain she was hit by a red light and sent back into the pokeball. "Now to get to the hotel," Naruto said as he made a seal with his hands and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"He's really here… and he's much stronger then before," A girl's voice said as she looked at the spot where Naruto had disappeared. "Looks like this is going to be a fun final match," the girl said before she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's see the pokecenter is there, I think," Naruto said as he started to wander the town. "Did I pass through here already?" Naruto asked himself as he walked past a huge building which he had his matches in. "Nah couldn't be," Naruto said completely clueless on where he was going. "Maybe one of the girls could help… but I can't use Motoko since she's too wounded and Kuro… I don't want to be alone with her too long," Naruto said as he touched his belt and felt the third pokeball by his side. "Might as well see if she's willing to follow me," Naruto said as he threw the pokeball in front of him. Instead of his two regular pokegirls the kunoichi he fought from before appeared in front of him. She was about 5ft 3in and had on a tight ninja outfit. She also had on a face mask which covered her lip and nose. As for her eyes they were green in color and she had brown hair which reached down to her ass.

"What do you need of my lord?" the kunoichi asked as she bowed down in front of Naruto.

"Whoa… first off cut the formalities since I've had enough of that," Naruto said as he remembered being called lord or –sama all the time while in Konoha. 'It can get annoying after a while,' Naruto thought as he also remembered Konohamaru pestering him everyday.

"Hai…" the kunoichi said slowly as if not trusting Naruto.

"Secondly I wanted to ask you where the pokecenter is. Once we get there we can talk in dept," Naruto said receiving a nod from the kunoichi who jumped up into the air and disappeared. 'Pretty quick,' Naruto thought as a gust of wind blew up around him before he disappeared, the bystanders not even noticing.

Pokecenter.

"So it was this close," Naruto said as he appeared next to his Kunoichi who had arrived in front of the pokecenter first.

"Hai…" the kunoichi said as she saw Naruto about to open the door. "Let me do that lord," the kunoichi said as she tried to open the door, only for Naruto to open it first.

"It's alright, I told you that you could drop the formalities so stop," Naruto said as he opened the door and held it open so that the kunoichi could enter. "Sit down over at a table so we can talk, I'll join you as soon as I get these two girls in a healing cycle," Naruto said as he held up two of his pokeballs.

"Hai," the kunoichi said as she walked reluctantly.

"Meet you soon," Naruto said as he walked over to the front desk, where stood a NurseJoy.

"Hello welcome to the pokecenter how may I help you?" the NurseJoy asked without looking up as Naruto walked up to the desk.

"Healing cycle for two," Naruto said as he held up two pokeballs.

"Sure, I'll be right on it," the NurseJoy said as she looked up to take the pokeballs from Naruto. Getting one good look at Naruto she just stared at him and looked mesmerized.

Naruto first stood still but when he saw the nurse start to drool a bit he decided to snap her out of her daydream. "Um… are you awake?" Naruto asked politely as he waved his hand in front of the NurseJoy.

"Oh… sorry I haven't been tamed in a while," the NurseJoy began to say as she quickly wiped the drool which was coming out of her mouth. "Anyway healing cycle it is," the nurse said as she took Naruto's pokeball's and walked off, shaking her hips in a seductive way knowing Naruto was looking.

'Even the cute looking ones are perverted,' Naruto thought as he walked over to another section of the pokecenter. Walking around for a few minutes Naruto finally saw an area with a few couches and chairs. Looking around he saw 'his' kunoichi sitting down on the couch in a laid back position with her eyes closed. She was breathing at a rhythemic pace, and had on a tired face. 'Must have tired her out at our match,' Naruto thought as he walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat next to her.

"Mmm… master… shove it in deeper, deeper," the kunoichi said while sleeping shocking Naruto a bit.

"That makes two perverted pokegirls in my harem now I guess," Naruto said causing the Kunoichi to wake up and stare at Naruto before blushing furiously.

"Gomen, I was just…" the kunoichi began only for Naruto to stop her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry… I'm used to it now," Naruto said causing the girl to give him a confused look. "Anyway before we continue on I need to have a name from you. Otherwise I'll have to keep on calling you kunoichi, which I don't like to do," Naruto said.

"If you want my name then it is, Ayane," Ayane said as she faced Naruto.

"Ok Ayane, now the third thing I wanted to say to you was what I told you during our match, do you want to stay with me?" Naruto asked causing Ayane to go into temporary shock.

"Why, why would you ask such a question to a pokegirl?" Ayane asked in a shocked voice, not believing what Naruto had said.

"Because I see you girls as humans not some kind of segregated class, or some sex toy," Naruto said as he looked Ayane in the eye. "So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"…My mom and her ancestors have served in the Kazashi family ever since it was established. We were their personal body guards and considered the best of the best for them," Ayane began.

"I understand if you want to go back to him," Naruto said only to here Ayane speak up again.

"But Jin, he was just the same as those in that family. Although at first he was such a caring kid he ended up twisted and prideful because of his status. Ever since then I've been treated as dirt, as most of my family I've tried to live with it but it was hard. Now that I'm away from him I'll make the best of it, even if I'm breaking family tradition," Ayane said as she closed her eyes.

"I guess yes is your answer… well I'll see you tomorrow since you most likely need the rest," Naruto said as he balled Ayane who willingly went into her ball. "Now to get the girls," Naruto said as he stood up and looked around a bit. 'Strange… I thought I felt someone I knew,' Naruto thought as he looked around some more before he gave up. 'Must've been my imagination.

"**Sure… and you call yourself a Hokage," Kyuubi said from inside Naruto's head. **

'Kyuubi? Where have you been all this day, it's been strangely quiet without hearing your voice,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he sat back down on the couch.

"**I've been doing a little bit of digging around here and there in my memory trying to figure something about the lord of the fox thing. After digging for some time I've formulated a hypothesis on why the foxes in this world call you lord," Kyuubi said instantly grabbing Naruto's attention. "I think it was about 100 years ago in our world when I was wandering around in a normal foxes size," Kyuubi began as he began to have a flash back.**

**Flash Back**

"_**Those humans back there were stupid to attack the all great and might Kyuubi!" **__Kyuubi said as he walked through the trees in his small form__**. "Although they are getting stronger and formulating new techniques**__," Kyuubi said as he wandered through the forest. After what seemed to be 1 hour of directionless meandering Kyuubi lifted his nose and started to sniff. __**"An Intruder in my forest again… and it's only been an hour," **__Kyuubi said as he dashed toward the direction in which he smelled the so called intruder____Slowing down a bit Kyuubi entered a clearing and saw a weird man dressed in a black robe. Sniffing him from his distance Kyuubi could smell power drifting off from him. _

"_**He's strong," **__Kyuubi said as he stared at the man who had his face covered in his robe. Just when Kyuubi was thinking to pounce did the man look in his direction and shoot something at him. It was a black ball and headed straight at his direction. __**"Good… not good enough thought," **__Kyuubi said as he used one of his tails to deflect the blast back at the man before charging at him. What Kyuubi didn't expect was for a girl in a heavy brown coat to appear and knock the black sphere away with her bare hands. When she did knock away the sphere Kyuubi saw her body and saw bandages covering most of her body while she had chains on her hands. _

"_**What the?" **__Kyuubi asked only to see the girl dash at him as he fist glowed a blue color. __**"Chakra?"**__ Kyuubi asked only to see the girl close in on him. Thinking fast he jumped back and saw the area which the girl had punched turned into ice. __**"What is this girl? I've never seen a ninja do that,**__" Kyuubi exclaimed as he saw the girl stand up and get ready to charge again. __**"I won't give you any time to do so**__," Kyuubi said as he wrapped his tails around her before sending his chakra into her system. _

"_**That should distort your systems for a bit**__," Kyuubi said as he threw the girl back, causing the girl to land on her back and not stand up again. _

"_Impressive," Kyuubi heard a man say and turned around quickly. To his right he saw the man from before applauding him before walking towards him. "You certainly aren't your normal fox here," the man said as he stared at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was about to say something but stopped when he looked into his eyes. They were black and seemed to hyptnotize him. "Demon lord of the foxes huh? I'll keep that in mind, I hope we meet again Kyuubi," the man said as he somehow forced Kyuubi back with an unknown power before disappearing. _

"_**What did that bastard human do?" Kyuubi yelled out in frustration and he couldn't shake off a strange feeling in his head. **_

_Flashback End._

"**I don't know who he was but I think he was from this world. My deduction being that the foxes in this world call you lord and he called me lord also. In addition to that I feel a sense of kinship to these foxes here…" Kyuubi said with a puzzled expression before lying down in his cage. "If that man was from this world I would think him to be Sukebe… if I ever do meet him again I'll have you beat him to a pulp," Kyuubi said causing Naruto to sweat drop.**

"Ok Kyuubi…" Naruto said out loud before standing up 'that presence is gone,' Naruto thought before heading to the front desk.

"Oh hello again, your pokegirls are fully healed, do you need any more help with anything? If you want anything from me you just need to ask," the NurseJoy said as she held onto Naruto's hand while looking him in the eyes.

"Uh… sure… maybe another time," Naruto said as he quickly retrieved his pokegirls and walked quickly out of the center.

"**Aw man why'd you waste that chance? You could've laid another girl and not worry about her," Kyuubi said in a whiny voice. **

"God now I'm starting to regret missing your voice," Naruto said as he stood in front of the center before disappearing in a gust of wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will lemons here… I tired to improve them honest

Naruto reappeared in front of his hotel door and quickly pulled out his key. Opening the door he took off his cloak which he threw onto the floor. Quickly walking into the bedroom Naruto put his hand to his belt and took out Motoko's pokeball before throwing it in front of him. "How are you Motoko?" Naruto asked as Motoko appeared before him.

As the red light died down Naruto saw her form. There were a few cuts still left from the deep cuts that the healing cycle couldn't heal. There were also multiple cuts on her hakama which allowed Naruto to see Motoko's bare skin.

"Much better Uzumaki-dono," Motoko said as she stared at Naruto. "Although I do feel ashamed for almost losing twice to Jin," Motoko said as she lowered her head in shame.

"No worries, after all you did win in the end," Naruto said with a smile.

"But…" Motoko began only to be silenced by a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. Seeing Naruto not in front of her she turned her head to see Naruto standing behind her while his hands roamed over the spots where there were some cuts left.

"Shh… it's fine Motoko… now why don't you allow me to heal you up so we can fight to our limit tomorrow?" Naruto asked as his hands, which were glowing green, started to rub her skin where there were a few cuts. Feeling her master behind her Motoko couldn't help but blush as his hands finished healing the cuts that were on her arms and legs. "Looks like you have a cut here," Naruto said as his hands started to move towards her thighs, pulling up the pant part of her hakama along the way. "Why don't you help me and take this off so I can heal the rest of your wounds," Naruto said in Motoko's ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Hai," Motoko said as she started to shuffle in her clothes before her hakama fell off exposing white panties and white bandages which covered her breasts.

"Looks like there were a lot of cuts that I couldn't see under your clothing Motoko-chan," Naruto said as his hands moved higher up on her thighs before they reached her panties which were dripping with her juices. "It's so wet here Motoko-chan are you sure you're all right?" Naruto asked as he began to touch the wet spot that had formed on Motoko's panties.

"Y-y-yes i-I'm fine," Motoko moaned out as she leaned back into Naruto's chest.

"Well I better check anyway, I wouldn't do you any good if you're not in tip top shape tomorrow," Naruto said as he slowly started to move her to the bed while he rubbed her vagina through her panties. Hearing Motoko moan Naruto couldn't stop his erection which soon became visible through his pants. "Now lets see this problem up close," Naruto said as he stopped his rubbings to Motoko's dismay only to pull down her panties which intensified the blush on her face.

"It's really wet down here isn't it," Naruto said as he stared at Motoko's pussy which was slowly leaking out her juices. Before Motoko could say anything in her defense she moaned in pleasure as she felt one finger go up her pussy, moving in and out. Too occupied with the finger going in and out of her she didn't notice what Naruto's other hand was doing until the bandages that were wrapping her boobs fell and exposed her perfectly round tits to the world. "It's it a pain to keep it in those wraps?" Naruto asked as his other hand moved to Motoko's breast and started to squeeze to.

Not able to answer Motoko just moaned as the pleasure increased causing her nipples to harden. To Motoko's surprise Naruto put in another finger in her pussy adding to the first, which caused Motoko to gasp as his pace started to increase. Not stopping at all Naruto increased the pace until it seemed there were two hands at the same time from the sheer speed. The speed also caused wet erotic squishing sounds to come out of Motoko's pussy. "I'm Cumming!" Motoko suddenly shouted as the pleasure got to her before she arched her back further in Naruto's before she collapsed into him.

"You came a lot didn't you," Naruto said as he took out his hand from Motoko's pussy earning a groan of dismay. Putting it in front of his face he saw it look like syrup a bit before he put it in his mouth. "You taste good Motoko," Naruto said causing the blush on Motoko's face to deepen as a small trickle of blood came out of her nose. "Are you ready for round two?" Naruto asked as he pushed Motoko forward a bit before he took off his pants and his boxers revealing a painfully hard looking erection which was pressing against Motoko's ass crack.

"Put it in me," Motoko said slowly as she pushed herself back before lifting herself to position her pussy above his cock.

"Here we go," Naruto said as he grabbed Motoko's waist and pushed her down. Naruto at that moment felt immense pleasure as Motoko's pussy completely covered his shaft, while Motoko started to scream in pleasure, out of character. Not wanting it to stop there Naruto started to bounce Motoko who in return started to mover her hips up and down to help Naruto. Feeling immense pleasure from the bouncing and squeezing of his cock Naruto decided to help Motoko out as his hands moved upward towards Motoko's breasts. In a sudden grasp Naruto grabbed Motoko's breasts and started to massage them to Motoko's pleasure who just moaned even louder. Seeing her nipples erect he also moved his hands toward them until two of his fingers held a nipple, one nipple was squeezed while the other was pinched.

"More!" Motoko shouted as she felt the pleasure get to her, first from Naruto's cock which was stretching her walls and poking all the way inside of her. Motoko then nearly climaxed as she felt Naruto's hands move towards her breasts and then towards her nipples as her nipples were sensitive at that time. Feeling her nipples getting squeezed and pinched didn't pain her at all, on the contrary it made her feel better and she increased her bouncing pace. "Naruto… I'm Cumming," Motoko moaned out as she felt his hands push her to her climax.

"Go ahead," Naruto said as he moved his face closer to Motoko's and started to lick her face until his tongue found her mouth. Forcing his tongue into her mouth he brought her in for a kiss causing both his tongue and hers to battle for dominance. Each tongue pushing back at each other as they wrestled in their damp mouths. Finally unable to hold it in any more Motoko leaned back and let out a loud scream as her walls clamped down hard on Naruto's member. "Tight," Naruto said as he felt the walls squeeze him even tighter before he released his cum into the screaming Motoko who then fell forward onto the bed. Pulling out of her pussy Naruto sprayed the rest of his cum onto her back, some which landed on her hair.

"That felt good," Motoko said in a tired voice as Naruto agreed.

"Well it's not over yet since I didn't get my fun," Naruto heard a familiar voice say. Turning around he saw an open pokeball and Kuro standing there with a pouting face. "I demand to get tamed now," Kuro said as she attached herself to Naruto and straddeld him. Somehow in the middle of Naruto and Motoko's session Kuro's pokeball had been pushed off the bed and opened.

"This is going to be a long night," Naruto said as Kuro started to massage his soldier back to full salute.

End of lemon… so hard to write these.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I WELCOME YOU BACK TO THE FINALS OF THIS YEARS TOURNAMENT," the familiar voice of the announcer said getting a huge applause from all sides of the audience. "DUE TO SOME PROBLEMS WE WEREN'T ABLE TO FINISH YESTERDAYS TOURNAMENT, BUT TODAY WE'LL FINISH IT WITH MAYBE THE BEST MATCH OF THEM ALL! IN THIS MATCH WE'LL HAVE 4 TAMERS FACE OFF, EACH ABLE TO USE 2 POKEGIRLS OF THEIR HAREMS. NOW IN THE NORTH ENTRANCE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO JAMES LEE A LAST YEAR FINALIST WITH HIS NEO FIGHTING STYLE!!!" the man said as a man came through the North entrance. He was in a karate gi and had on a white headband which matched his style of clothing.

"IN THE EAST ENTRANCE I GIVE YOU THE MAN WHO CAN BREAK BOULDERS WITH HIS STRENGTH, A 3 YEAR CONTESTANT VETERAN, KUMA!" the announcer announced as a huge man entered the arena with a bear mask on his face and claws on his hands which looked a bit like katars.

"IN THE SOUTH ENTRANCE I GIVE YOU THE NEOPHYTE WHOSE MANAGED TO MAKE IT THROUGH ALL THE MATCHES ON HIS FIRST TRY, GIVE IT UP FOR UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!," the man said getting a huge applause as Naruto came through the south entrance staring at his opponents.

"AND NOW IN THE WEST ENTRANCE OUR FINALIST FROM LAST YEAR, THE DEFENDING CHAMPION, I GIVE YOU THE LORD OF THE CATS NII YUGITO!!," the man shouted causing Naruto to quickly look at the west entrance and saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It slowly came it and showed the form of a women with a cloud headband on her face. She wore a common cloud ANBU attire and equipment. She had blond hair which was put in a pony tail and stared at Naruto.

"Long time no see Naruto," The girl said in a voice only Naruto could hear.

A/N: Been gone for a while… had a temporary writers block you could say. As for everything… hooray for more reviews well anyway I'm not dead But I'm getting bored of writing… not to worry it's just that I have to many distractions. Well I'll continue the story so don't worry and I'm thinking about getting a beta… already had 3 offers I think. Oh and this is an au universe in both naruto and pokegirl world so there my lemons hopefully got better and

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

'Mind talk/thoughts/another language'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Spells/Techniques,"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Pokegirl's concept or love hina thingy magingy blah…. So there… I like chicken… on with the story…

"This can't be happening… please tell me this is a dream," Naruto whispered to himself as he saw Nii Yugito on the left side of the field. She looked as she did when he last saw her although she did change somehow, he didn't know how but he knew she was different from the last time he saw her.

"You should know better then yourself that this is not a dream," Naruto heard Yugito say from her area before she shot him a disarming smile.

"How the hell is she here? This makes no sense at all," Naruto said as he started to ruffle his hair before he returned his hands to his sides. 'I shouldn't think about that right now… right now I should just defeat the two other opponents before I confront Yugito,' Naruto thought as he started to finger his 3 pokeballs. 'Motoko's in… but who can I really use Ayane?' Naruto asked himself as he heard the announcer count down for the match to begin.

"BEGIN!!" Naruto suddenly heard as he heard the familiar sound of pokegirl's being released into the open. Looking around quickly he got a glimpse of everyone's pokegirl and had to say he was impressed, especially at this level of a tournament.

Looking over at Yugito with his pokedex he got two pokegirls, which he determined to be cats.

**CHESHIRE, the Mischievous Cat Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human Animorph (feline)  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:** Rare   
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** spy/courier used in various League agencies  
**Libido:**: Average/High  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick  
**Enhancements:** Psychic talents (Chameleon, Teleport, Aura Sight), Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Night vision, Flexibility  
**Evolves:** Shadowcat(Dark Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Catgirl(Psi Crystal), Kunoichi(Cat E-Medal)  
Cheshire is a mischievous cat that can use Fade to blend in with her surroundings, or can teleport short distances on her own and up to 20 pounds of equipment. She is not a frontline fighter, despite her speed and ability to inflict some damage with her claws. Cheshire is best suited to courier, or as a spy. Cheshires normally have a rivalry with Kunoichi, as their area of expertise is identical. A Cheshire can also be evolved up from a Kunoichi with an extremely rare Cat E-Medal, but most of them don't even know it.

Looking next to the cat ninja he saw another one except this one had wings. Pointing his pokedex at her he got the information.

**GRIFFON, the Catbird Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorph Metamorph (feline/avian)  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods, leaning towards carnivore   
**Role:** rare pokegirl, a powerhouse used by elite Tamers   
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant, mouse pokegirls  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Feather Shuriken, Gust, Sabre Claw, Wing Buffet, Slice n' Dice, Fly, Dive, Glorious Sun, Super Claw  
**Enhancements:** Flight, Enhanced Strength x5 (normal form) /x20 (battle form), Enhanced Hearing, Night Vision, Enhanced Toughness (x2)  
**Evolves:** Sphinx (Sexmet's blessing), Chimera (Hy-Bra's blessing or Sexmet's curse)  
**Evolves From:** Catgirl (Angel Stone), Kitten (Bird E-Medal)  
In her more humanoid form, a Griffon generally stands between 5'11" to 6'3", has a 18" tail and large white feathery wings. Like the Cheshire, she retains the hair and eye color she had prior to her evolution, though the feralborns usually have blue or green eyes and brown hair. Their general bust sizes are usually betwen a C-cup and a DD-cup and it's very rare for it to be any bigger or smaller. Domesticate and Threshold Griffons look rather human, but Feralborns have a different appearance.  
Feralborn Griffons have abnormally large hands (usually double to triple the size of normal hands) with cat-like pads underneath the fingers and palms and razor sharp claws that they can retract at will. Their feet are generally large and like their hands, have cat-like pads underneath the majority of the foot, but 10 of all feralborns will have four-toed bird-like feet (three forward and one behind). There is a small chance (5-15) that if a Domesticate or Threshold pokegirl goes feral, that she may begin taking on the same appearance as her feralborn sisters.  
In her battle form, her strength increases, her nails become longer, and her intelligence becomes more animalistic. Her body elongates, becoming more like that of a pre-Sukebe lion, and growing a mane around her neck. Her thoughts are rather basic in this form, destroy enemy, protect friend, ignore anyone else unless they do something to qualify them as friend or enemy. Her chosen tactics in this form, if not instructed by a lover or a friend, are limited to lunging at a target and tearing it apart. She automatically reverts to her more humanoid form when calmed or rendered unconscious.  
The Griffon was one of the most powerful pokegirls developed by Sukebe, and she was specifically designed for destroying tanks and artillery. Her claws, when properly sharpened, can reave through metal like a knife through a potato and with her tremendous strength, she can usually bend metal rather easily once she has a decent grip.  
No distinct personality has been noticed between Griffons, beyond a sometimes moody period when they don't get to train or tame; and the homicidal rage they enter whenever someone they care about is injured, something that is typical of all pokegirls, but with a Griffon, this rage can be a sight to behold... from about seventy feet away with binoculars and a good armor-plated hiding spot. Only the foolhardy or those who know her should attempt to stop her and even then, bodyarmor and a quick escape route is HIGHLY recommended. Calming her is easy once she has... dealt with whoever triggered this rage.  
Griffons remain rare, mostly because the original species was hunted to extinction and the various means to evolve a Catgirl or a Kitten into a Griffon are still not easy to obtain.

'Both rare huh… as expected of Yugito… get the best of the best,' Naruto thought as he chuckled at another memory. 'Let's see now… James Lee…' Naruto thought as he pointed his pokedex at his pokegirls.

**THUNDRIX, the Shocking Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human Animorph (Avian)   
**Element:** Electric/Flying  
**Frequency:** Very Uncommon  
**Diet:** pokechow, fresh meat, fish  
**Role:** protectress, guardian  
**Strong Vs:** Water, Bug, Fighting   
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Magic  
**Libido:** varies (Low to High according to the weather)  
**Attacks:** Thunderwave, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder  
**Enhancements:** Electrical resistance, Enhanced vision  
**Evolves:** Thundercunt (battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** Rack (Thunder Stone)  
Historians consider Sukebe's development of the Thundrix (as well the Rack's other two "first level" evolutions) to be one of the most effective uses of psychological warfare during the entire War of Revenge. By developing a breed of PokeGirls that seemed - due to both their physical appearance, and their abilities - to be weaker versions of one of his fearsome Legendary PokeGirls (in this case, Zapdass), Sukebe most likely hurt his enemies more than any single Phoenix did during the entire war. The thought that Sukebe possibly had hundreds of PokeGirls that could eventually become Legendaries damaged morale in ways that simply could not be calculated.  
During Sukebe's War of Revenge, the Thundrix were normally used against airborne targets, although they were also used against "harder" ground-based targets. Of the three possible evolutions of a Rack, the Thundrix has both the best flying speed and the worst endurance (even though a Thundrix's endurance is still superior to a Rack's). Due to the nature of her powers, the Thundrix was also the best anti-armor evolution for a Rack. Pilots quickly came to fear the speed and elemental attacks that a Thundrix had access to. Ground troops, on the other hand, quickly came to fear the Thundrix for both her elemental attacks and, strangely enough, her (relatively speaking) weak endurance. This was due to the fact that when a Thundrix was used against a ground-based target, it was general a fast strike to soften the target just before an attack by other PokeGirls.  
Upon evolving from a Rack to a Thundrix, several physical changes occur. One of the more obvious ones is the increase in height. A Thundrix will be between two inches under, and two inches over, five feet tall. The most starting change, from a Rack to a Thundrix, has to be their feathers. Almost all of Thundrix's feathers change from brown to jet black, except for the ones on her breasts and wings which switch to a bright yellow instead. A Thundrix's hair is straight and jet black. Their nipples, like their hair, are now black, while their eyes are bright yellow. They are even less fond of clothing than they were as Rack. They still enjoy using dyes on their feathers, but now prefer to use shades of yellow and black. A Thundrix is just as fond of high heeled shoes as they were as a Rack, but now feel that they should be reserved for special occasions.  
A Thundrix's internal changes are somewhat more extensive, due to their elemental powers, and their superior aerial capabilities. Of special note is the changes to their eyes. According to notes recovered in 115 AS from one of Sukebe's labs, Sukebe was originally just looking to develop a Thundrix's eyesight to deal with the possibility of being temporarily blinded by their own elemental attacks. However, he quickly discovered that the changes introduced allowed the Thundrix's eyes to see further (and better) even when they were not looking down. This was a key factor in Sukebe's decision to use the Thundrix against airborne enemies. In all other respects, including the fact that their clawed toes are still unsuitable for combat, a Thundrix's physical state (baring adjustments for proportion) remains much like it was as a Rack.  
In regards to her personality, a Thundrix is generally considered to be much more "intense" then she was as a Rack. If a Thundrix is going to do something, she wants to do it right now, and she wants to get it right the first time. Tamers who have a Thundrix in their harem, will almost always admit (although, depending on the Tamer it can take some time and effort) that their Thundrix has fewer skills than the other members of their harems. However, these same Tamers will then go on to state that, when it comes a skill their Thundrix does have, no other PokeGirl in their harem comes close to equaling a Thundrix's ability. There have never been any reliable reports of a Thundrix that could be considered a "Jack of All Trades, Master of None". Some claim that part of the reason why a Thundrix is happier in larger groups (including harems) is because of an instinctive understanding that her tendency to specialize means that her survival is improved by belonging to a group that can cover the gaps caused by this tendency. A Thundrix's libido is normally tied into the weather of the area she's in. More specifically, unless there's a storm (with the exception of snow storms) in the area, her libido will remain "Low". For a Thundrix's Libido to reach a point where it can be considered "High", there has to be quite a bit of thunder and lightning. The other way to "warm up" a Thundrix involves having her being hit by electrical energy. The strength, and duration, of this spike in a Thundrix's libido is directly tied into how much electrical energy hits her.  
Of the three possible evolutions of a Rack, a Thundrix was the most likely to directly charge at - and attack - her targets. While a Thundrix looses the amazing airborne dexterity she had as a Rack, she improves significantly when it comes to speed. Due to this fact, strafing runs are a commonly used tactic among the Thundrix. A Thundrix does not believe in toying with a target; if at all possible, a Thundrix will use what she feels is an attack that is powerful enough (and, normally, even slightly more powerful than necessary) to take out her target on the first strike. An ancient pre-Sukebe combat philosophy - one strike, one kill - seems to be as much a part of a Thundrix as her elemental powers. There is a potential downside to this drive, since a Thundrix will not willingly switch to a new target until her first one is no longer a threat. This attitude, and her relatively weak endurance, explains why it is extremely rare to find a solitary Thundrix. In fact, a feral Thundrix will seek out members of the more "social" breeds of PokeGirls (including another Thundrix) in an instinctive desire to belong to a group.

**SHIELDMAIDEN, the Defensive Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:**Very Uncommon to Very Rare (All Leagues)   
**Diet:** human style food, with the exception of red meat   
**Role:** bodyguards  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Shield, Tackle, Bellyflop  
**Enhancements:** Psychic abilities, armored skin  
**Evolves:** Barriermaiden (Cunnydew nectar)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Shieldmaidens looks like ordinary girls with an exception. They have a strange tattoo that appears on their forehead. It's exact design can vary from concentric ovals to four triangular shapes in a diamond pattern (each triangle pointing in one of four directions, up, down, left or right). Shieldmaidens differ on whether or not to cover it up, but those who do cover this tattoo generally do so with a bandanna.  
The first strange thing most people notice about a Shieldmaiden (tattoo aside) is what is known as the "Sparkly" effect. When a Shieldmaiden finds herself attracted to another person, they subconsciously create a minor barrier that traps and condenses moisture in the surrounding air, creating a small rainbows and sparkles of light. Unless she is in a low humidity area (such as a desert region), this is quite noticeable.  
A Shieldmaiden is a very useful pokegirl to have around when it comes to preventing accidents, as her ability to produce forcefields can prevent some rather serious damage. Unfortunately, they don't have many attacks at all, even at higher levels, so they can be frustrating to use in combat, even if they are inherently better than the Damsel when it comes to fighting. In fact, they're so bad at attacking physically that if they attempt to use Tackle (one of their only attacks until much later), there's a 15-30 chance that they'll end up using Bellyflop by accident.  
Many Shieldmaidens, startlingly enough, like travel and exploration. Some researchers see this as a counter-intuitive nature, believing that Shieldmaidens, as a defensive pokegirl, would want to stay in one place. However, their assumptions do not change the fact that many Shieldmaidens still like traveling.  
One common trait that does make sense, most researchers state, is that the Shieldmaiden is often quite possessive of her lovers. While this is not as strict as a Neo Iczel, she will become quite furious if her chosen lover happens to be a pokegirl her tamer just traded away. In most cases, the tamer will relent and get their lover back, but those that don't will usually find that the Shieldmaiden may go "missing"... permanently.  
Some Shieldmaidens take to carrying actual metal shields to amplify their Shield technique. The size may vary depending on her confidence or need. Most who carry shields will carry medium-sized kite or oval shields, some will carry tower shields, and very few will carry a buckler. Where they get these shields can vary. Those with poor tamers may salvage metal and use their telekinesis to forge a crude shield, while those with richer tamers will have them made.

'Strange… a low endurance pokegirl and a protector pokegirl… what's this guy thinking?' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the confident expression on Jame's face.

'Hmm Kuma… only one pokegirl?' Naruto asked himself as he saw the pokegirl… which was a bear just like his name.

**URSINE, the Big Bear Brawler PokéGirl**  
**Type:** Animorph (bear)  
**Element:** Ground  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Fish, nuts, berries  
**Role:** Combat  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Fury Swipes, Takedown, Roar, Tackle, Bite, Crunch, Dig, Earthquake  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x8 human), Enchanced Endurance (x3 human), ability to hibernate, greatly enhanced sense of smell, strong against hypnotic attacks which require eye contact  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Mynx (Dark Stone)  
Ursines are the other type of bear PokéGirl, the other being a Snorlass and her evolutions. And they couldn't be more different from each other. Ursines are tall, heavily muscular PokéGirls, with large, D-cup breasts. They have thick, dusky, greyish colored fur and their claws are thick and strong. They have bearlike muzzles, dark eyes, and their black hair never grows beyond shoulder length.  
Ursines were considered by some to be a prototype for the Snorlass, which appeared after the war, but this theory was dropped. They were primarily used in forests during the war, their enhanced senses of smell allowing them to hunt soldiers fleeing through the forest. Also, their enhanced sense of smell was a compensation for their poor eyesight, which gave them the added advantage against psychic PokéGirls that required eye contact to hypnotize someone.  
While they are far easier to maintain than Snorlasses, they are not popular, but are considered more acceptable than Snorlasses. They are generally surly, grumpy PokéGirls, and take a long while to warm up to people. If Threshold, this surliness added onto their depression over the fact that they are becoming a big bruiser of a PokéGirl. If Feral, Ursines are surly primarily because they like to be left alone. Ursines are loners by nature, and not very comfortable in a harem. Ferals tend to stay deep within forests, relaxing in caves not too far from fish-filled streams. Ferals also DO NOT in the SLIGHTEST like having their naps interrupted, and will most likely attack unless offered food as a peace offering. Some Ursines, after being pacified, will even let Tamers stay in their caves in exchange for a Taming. Researchers were startled by this surprising bit of intelligence and bartering ability from a Feral PokéGirl.  
When brought out in a harem, they will usually be unpleasant and grumpy until they get a good deal of food or taming, preferably both. It takes a while for an Ursine to warm up to a Tamer and be a good part of a harem, but those who've made the effort to earn the trust and friendship of an Ursine say it's worth it.  
Ursines are straightforward fighters, attacking viciously to end fights quickly. They prefer to overwhelm their opponents with powerful claw slashes and bites. They only use attacks like Tackle and Takedown if they are certain they are about to win.   
Thresholding into an Ursine is rare, and only occurs if the person has Ursine or, occasionally, Mynx in their bloodline.

'I see… a straight out attacker… that might be a problem for Ayane if we go against him…' Naruto thought as he released Ayane and Motoko out to battle. 'And I see no Vixxen which is strange,'

"Listen… I want you girls to stay away from that girl over there until the two other guys are out cold… and I know of your rivalry with Cheshires but keep it under a tight lease Ayane," Naruto said getting a hai from both girls. Standing their ground Naruto waited until he saw Kumo with his pokegirl charge straight at them. 'This guy how did he make it to the finals?' Naruto asked himself as he saw Kumo's barbaric way of attacking. Not only was he leaving himself open to attack but his footing was a mess.

"I'll take care of this… you girls take care of the Ursine," Naruto said as he pulled out his katana before charging at Kumo.

Fight 1 Naruto Vs. Kumo

"Little boy you should just give up," Kumo said as he continued his charged against Naruto.

"Against you… as if," Naruto said as he jumped up into the air with his katana raise, ready to take Kumo out. Feeling gravity pull him down from his jump Naruto slashed quickly in rapid successions until he landed on the ground behind Kumo. Surprisingly when Naruto stood up he found he had a pretty deep cut across his chest. Turning around he saw Kumo grinning at him with only frayed clothing, his skin was untouched. "Blood gift?" Naruto asked as he saw Kumo advance towards him. Thinking he was going to attack with his katars Naruto put his sword up to defend himself only to feel Kumo smash into him and his katana.

'What is this guy?' Naruto thought as he felt his body fly back a couple of feet before he landed on his feet. 'He must have some rock pokegirl ancestors,' Naruto thought as he saw Kumo charge at him again.

"You lose boy," Kumo said as he continued to charge at Naruto with his hands across his chest so his Katar's came out in a V like Shape. "Nobody has ever harmed me so give up," Kumo said as he continued charging not noticing what Naruto was doing with his hands.

"I just realized I haven't used this in a while," Naruto said as he threw his sword up into the air above Kumo. Kumo not bothered by the sword kept his charge up before he made a slashing motion at Naruto. Surprisingly he didn't connect and found Naruto kneeling under his arms with a blue orb, which Naruto had smashed into his chest. At first it didn't hurt but then he started to feel something turning before he felt his body picked off from the ground. "Rasengan," Naruto shouted as he shoved a small blue sphere deeper into Kumo before he was sent flying across the arena. "That should stop ya," Naruto said before turning to see how his girls were doing.

Naruto's Pokegirls Vs, Kumo's Pokegirl.

"Your name is Ayane correct?" Motoko asked as they sized up the huge bear pokegirl in front of them.

"Yeah, and you are?" Ayane asked as she fingered some of her kunai's.

"Motoko… and for right now lets drop the old rivalry between the two of us so we can fight," Motoko said as a katana formed in her hands.

"I was about to say so myself, besides the one I'm personally going to go after is that Cheshire," Ayane said before she jumped up into the air and released a bunch of shurikens at the bear pokegirl. The missiles did hit the target only for them to harmlessly scratch her.

"The way you need to attack is directly," Motoko said as she saw the missiles bounce off the bear pokegirl. "Sword Dance," Motoko shouted as a few swords appeared around her before they started to spin. When the swords disappeared Motoko stood ready and charged at the Ursine. Dashing quickly to her opponent Motoko started to take her Katana out of it's sheathe, preparing to deal a quick slash across the Ursine. That however stopped when a huge roar was emitted from the Ursine, causing Motoko to flinch a bit. The second she flinched the Ursine was in front of her with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Stupid Girl," the Ursine said before she started to make lighting quick slashes across Motoko. Falling back to lessen the damage Motoko landed on her back with the Ursine towering over her. Seeing that she was in a pinch Motoko tried to force her body to move, only for it to feel too sore to move fast enough.

'Is this the end?' Motoko asked herself as she saw another slash come at her. As soon as it was about to strike her she felt someone pick her up and move her out of the way.

"That was a close one," Motoko heard Ayane say before they landed some distance away from the Ursine.

"Thanks… even if it was using a sneaky method," Motoko said as she got up without the help of Ayane. "I guess I'll have to take off the weights," Motoko said as her hands went to her wrists before she made a ripping motion. "Ah much better," Motoko said as she started to move her arms in wide circles, stretching them out a bit. She watched the Ursine slowly walk towards them, analyzing their movements. "Ayane, can you slow her down, or disable any of her senses for a few seconds, enough to buy me some time?" Motoko whispered to Ayane while facing the Ursine.

"I'm already on it," Ayane said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'What are they doing?' the Ursine thought before she felt something land on her shoulders.

"Hazy Vision," Ayane shouted as she threw something at the Ursine's shocked eyes causing the Ursine to start yelling madly.

"What did you do?" the Ursine let out as she tried to rub her eyes.

"It's your end," Motoko shouted as she dashed at impressive speeds at the Ursine. The Ursine in question suddenly stopped rubbing her eyes and lifted one of her legs.

"Earthquake," she shouted as she stomped on the ground causing at first ripples to go around the ground before pillars of rocks came shooting up from the ground.

"Shit," both Motoko and Ayane said as they saw the earthquake start to affect the whole field. Deciding to avoid the attack both girls jumped into the air only to meet something unexpected. Seemingly out of no where a yellow blur came out from the sky and tackled Motoko.

"Thunder Wave," the yellow blur said as it grabbed Motoko. Soon electric currents could be seen going through Motoko's body before she landed a quick bonk on the girl's head causing both of them to fall down. Trying to position herself for the fall Motoko didn't expect her body to suddenly convulge for a second before she hit the ground hard.

"…What happened?" Motoko asked weakly as she tried to stand up only for her movements to be slurred and slower.

"There is more then one opponent you know," Motoko heard a voice say. Turning around she saw the Thundrix that was released earlier flying closer to the ground in front of her.

"Really… I thought you would be occupied with the other contestants," Motoko said as she stabbed her katana into the ground to help her up.

"James can handle himself, especially with Nina guarding him, so I'm technically not needed," the Thundrix said before charging at Motoko who had regained her balance and was standing on her feet. "Thunder Bolt," The Thundrix shouted as she flew past Motoko sending a bolt her way.

'Gotta dodge this,' Motoko thought as she tried to move only for her body not to move in the way she wanted it to. 'Shit, it must be because of the previous attack,' Motoko thought as she watched with wide eyes, as the thunder bolt neared her.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**," Motoko heard someone say before a mud wall appeared in front of her. "That was a close one eh?" Motoko heard her master ask before she saw him standing next to her. "Here, this should help," Naruto said as he placed something in Motoko's hand before turning around.

'Paralyze heal… never knew he went to the store and actually bought items,' Motoko thought as she drank the concoction ignoring the sour taste, 'Humans are amazing to make things like this,'

"So… a lighting pokegirl… I bet Sasuke would like to get his hands on one of them," Naruto spoke to himself as he watched the Thundrix fly circles around him. "I'm ready when you are Motoko," Naruto said without turning his head back.

"Hai," Motoko said as the mud wall in front of her broke down to the ground to reveal the Thundrix flying up into the sky.

"It's useless you can't attack me from here," the Thundrix said as electricity could be seen sparking around her. "I'll just finish you here now," the thundrix said not noticing what Naruto was doing.

"Really now?" the thundrix heard from behind her. Turning around quickly she saw Naruto behind her before he grabbed her. "You really should pay attention to your surroundings," Naruto then put his arms around her so that she couldn't beat her wings anymore. "Kage Buyou," Naruto shouted as he started to spin with the Thundrix still in his arms.

"This is crazy you won't survive… I'll just disable you… Thunder!" the Thundrix shouted causing the clouds above to gather in on spot before a huge bolt of thunder came from the sky straight at their position.

"I don't think so," said a voice before a katana was thrown up which intercepted the bolt of lighting.

"Good job Motoko… Kai!" Naruto shouted while still holding thundrix. As soon as Naruto finished saying Kai the katana was surrounded with a blue aura before the sword absorbed the thunder. "This is the end," Naruto shouted as he crashed into the ground with the pokegirl creating a huge crater in the middles of the fighting grounds.

"Naruto!" Motoko shouted in shock as she saw her master slam into the ground creating a huge crater.

"Hmph… typical of Naruto," Yuigto said to herself as she rushed over to her stunned opponent, Jame.

'He might be stronger then master,' two cat girls thought before joining their master in battle.

Rushing over to the crater Motoko stood by the edges peering in through the smoke. "Naruto! Naruto!" Motoko shouted not noticing Kumo come up behind her with a frenzied expression on his face.

"You die!" Kumo shouted as he raised his katars in a position to strike the unguarded Motoko.

"Thunder Release," a voice came from inside the crater before a bluish thunder emerged from the area where the voice came from. Thinking fast Motoko ducked causing the thunder to hit Kumo directly at the chest.

"Slash," Motoko quickly followed up with causing Kumo to fall down finally unconscious. "You're all right," Motoko said as she saw Naruto calmly walk out of the crater holding a broken katana which was originally hers.

"Sorry… I broke one of your katana's," Naruto said as he tossed the broken katana to Motoko. "I see you're finished Ayane," Naruto said as Ayane appeared next to him in a poof of smoke.

"Hai… I don't think I'll be able to fight any more though," Ayane said as she started to slump forward before she was caught by Naruto.

"You did good… you should rest for now," Naruto pulled out a pokeball before a red beam of light shot at Ayane and sucked her into the pokeball. "Looks like there's only James and his barrier maiden, Versus Yugito and her Griffon," Naruto said as he put the pokeball back on his belt before looking over to Motoko. "Rest while you still can… because if I'm right then our next battle will be tough," Naruto said as he sat down watching the fight in front of him.

"Hai," Motoko said as she gingerly sat down and soon got herself in a meditating position.

With Yugito.

"Looks like we're even now," James said before he glared at Yugito.

"Are we now… well you should know I've only been toying with you," Yugito said causing James face to falter for a second.

"Hmph… nice try in trying to catch me off guard… it won't work just to tell you," James said as he regained his posture and gave glanced over at his barrier maiden. His barrier maiden just gave him a nod before he shouted out, "Rhino Charge," hunching his back he bluntly charged forward directly at Yugito.

'Is he a baka?' Yugito asked herself as she watched her opponent charge at her. "Lets go Melissa," Yugito said as she took out some shuriken from her side. "Double shuriken strike," Yugito shouted as she threw her weapons while Melissa, the Griffon, used her feather shuriken at James. As the weapons neared James Yugito couldn't help but smile as she saw her opponent still running towards her, that is until James smirked.

"Shield," was what was heard before tiny metal clanging sounds were heard over the arena. Sure enough continuing to charge forward was James, completely unharmed with Mina running beside him. "Telekinesis," Nina shouted while running making the fallen shuriken float up and shoot straight back at their owners.

'Telekinesis while running, at that evolution, what kind of training did this pokegirl get?' Yugito thought as she saw the two still charge at them. "No matter… Melissa you take care of the shuriken, I'll go take care of Mr. Weirdo over there," Yugito told Melissa before jumping up into the air.

"Roger, Gust," Melissa responded as she started to beat her wings creating a miniature tornado in the arena.

"That's strong for wings like those," Naruto said as he held onto Motoko and used his chakra to stick to the floor. The fight from the audience's perspective looked like one of high caliber but to Naruto he only deduced it to be a genin, or low chunnin fight… one in which someone was easily overpowering the other. Looking at how the fight was progressing Naruto couldn't help but think 'When will Yugito stop playing around?'

Back with Yugito we see her in mid air directly above James. "Sorry but I have to end this now… I have to meet with my senior over there so have a nice sleep," Yugito said. Before James could react Yugito made lighting quick movements which seemed invisible to most of the people in the stands.

"Master!" Nina shouted as she saw her lover, the one she vowed to protect go down and out. "How dare you…" Nina began only to feel her shield get knocked out of her hands.

"It's over, Slice n' Dice," Melissa shouted as she made slashing motions over Nina's body before she fell to the ground, a bit bloodied but unconscious.

"Nicely done… now if you mind I want to take him on my own," Yugito said as she walked next to Melissa. Before Melissa could complain Yugito pulled out her pokeball and beamed her in. "I suppose that's what you were going to do also wasn't it Naruto?" Yugito asked as she stared at Naruto where he was standing.

"Naruto-sama what's she talking about?" Motoko added the sama as she remembered who she was talking to.

"Nothing you need to worry about, now just get some rest in your pokeball," Naruto said while pulling out a pokeball of his own and beaming in Motoko before she could complain.

"WHATS THIS? THE TWO STANDING CONTESTANTS HAVE RECLAIMED THEIR POKEGIRL'S AND ARE NOW CONVERSING WITH EACH OTHER. AND IT SEEMS AS IF BOTH KNOW EACH OTHER FROM SOMEPLACE," the long forgotten announcer finally said as he tried to get some commentary on the match.

"So… Sannin-Sama what brings you over to this world?" Yugito asked as she eyed Naruto.

"It's Hokage now Yugito so I'll use my seniority to get the information I want out of you," Naruto said as he made a slashing motion with his katana.

"We'll see about that Hokage-sama," Yugito taunted as she started to form some hand signs. "Ikazuchi no Kiba!" Yugito said as her hands glowed a bright blue color before heading into the skies above.

'I've seen that technique before,' Naruto thought as he quickly moved towards Yugito. He didn't make it far before lighting started to come down from the skies, striking near the vicinity of Naruto. 'Shit,' Naruto thought as he tried to dodge most of the lighting blots that were coming down. Thinking quickly Naruto pulled out a few shuriken before throwing them at Yugito. Making a hand sign he shouted, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu," soon the few shuriken that were thrown multiplied until they left barely any blind spots.

As the shuriken neared Yugito she looked around trying to find a blind spot in Naruto's attack. Glancing around Yugito finally gave Naruto a grin before forming a hand sign. Recognizing the sign as Kawarimi no Jutsu Naruto stood still looking for a possible target she could switch herself with. To the audiences surprise but not Naruto's there was soon a puff of white smoke around Yugito before she disappeared leaving nothing. 'Nani? She did do the kawarimi hand signs so what did she switch with?' Naruto thought to himself as he felt a bit panicked. Slowly walking over to where Yugito was supposed to be and where his shuriken landed he studied the area. A few seconds later Naruto felt a chakra surge behind him. Turning around he saw Yugito standing expanding her chest by breathing in as soon as Naruto saw this only one thing went in his mind, 'Oh Shit,'

'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!' Yugito thought as she opened her mouth to let out a huge dragon made out of flames make it's way over to Naruto. As the last bit of fire left her mouth she suddenly saw something that made her grin drop. Apparently the Naruto she had hit with her Katon jutsu wasn't the real one. 'Kage Bunshin… his favorite technique, but when?' Yugito asked herself as she suddenly heard the familiar sound of someone releasing a henge. Looking around she saw the shuriken made from the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu turn into Naruto.

"I finally found a way to combine henge, with kage shuriken no jutsu," Yugito heard from behind her. Turning around she saw one Naruto grinning at her before he held a kunai to her neck. "Why don't you give up now so I don't hurt you, Eh?" Naruto asked as he pressed the kunai against her neck, drawing a little blood.

Before she could answer though there was a huge explosion in the audience area. Looking over at the east entrance there stood two people, a guy with blue hair and a girl with long red hair. The two apparently the cause of the explosion had the letter R across their shirt which was a plain white one matching their pants. Suddenly out of no where lights flashed down on them and some corny theme music began to play.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within out nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Catgirl! that's right!" a catgirl landed in the middle of the two finishing what seemed to be their entrance theme song. Not knowing what to do Naruto just stood there with a huge sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Oh no it's team rocket!!!" a bystander yelled out as he saw the trio by the east entrance.

"Shit we have to retreat," another said as the others agreed with him and stampeded out of the arena. When more of the people were gone the trio from team rocket jumped down onto the arena and held their hands out.

"You might as well hand over your pokegirls, after all if you don't we'll take them away from you by force, so I suggest you hand them over so you don't get hurt," the person who was called Jessie said.

"Yes, fear the might of team rocket and hand over all your pokegirls," James followed up with as his hand went to his belt.

"So if we don't give you our pokegirls you'll use force right?" Naruto asked causing the three clueless members to nod their heads. "Well… if you haven't noticed… we were the ones that created most of the damage in this arena, so what makes you think you can defeat us?" Naruto asked causing the three to step back in shock. "Personally I don't like to beat the weak… but I think I can make an exception," Naruto said as he started to crack his knuckles.

Frightened by what he was doing the trio jumped back and got into a huddle which amused, yet irritated Naruto. "What are we going to do? He didn't fall for our intimidation," James asked as he started at Jessie, one of the few human girls in Team rocket.

"We could always use brute force and attack," Jessie suggested.

"I have a better plan then that… we won't take his pokegirl but the prize, after all it comes with a lot of stones which can heft a pretty price," the catgirl said as she pulled out a remote control with a huge red button on it. "There," the catgirl said as she pushed the button. In a few seconds a giant hot air balloon was seen over the arena before he let out some kind of hook gun which shot at the container containing the prize. "Now we escape," the catgirl said as he rope ladder came down from the balloon which lifted the trio up.

"Team rocket strikes again," the trio shouted as they soon neared the top of the stadium.

"You know I never seen these kinds of balloons before, how does it work," a voice came from inside the basket causing the three to almost let go of the ladder. Slowly climbing up the ladder team rocket saw apparently Naruto sitting in the basket. "What took you so long?" Naruto asked as the three began to panic. "Well if you won't answer I'll just leave with my prize," Naruto said as he grabbed the prize box and jumped off of the balloon.

"Is that guy crazy?" Jessie asked as she saw Naruto jump from at least 200 feet in the air to the ground.

"I don't know but he must have some kind of rare pokegirl to help him stop his fall," the catgirl replied as she saw Naruto turn around and put up his hand. "Huh? 5…4…3…2…1…" the catgirl counted as she saw Naruto's fingers fold in.

"Boom," Naruto said causing a huge explosion to happen in the balloon sending the trio away.

"Déjà vu?" James asked as they sailed in mid air.

"This usually happens to us when we're near that Ash kid… but now it happened without him," Jessie replied as she lied down in mid-air, not fearing how they were going to land.

"I guess where ever we go we are fated to blast off again," the catgirl said before the trio were gone in the sky.

'I never knew people could survive an explosion like that… and fly off that far,' Naruto thought as his sweat drop on the back of his head was almost as huge as he was now. Landing in the middle of the arena he looked around to see Yugito applauding him while the announcer came down from his booth and shook hands with Naruto.

"Thank you for protecting us Neophyte," the announcer said in a surprisingly small and squeaky voice, compared to the one he was using when announcing the match.

"No problem… but the prize… who gets it?" Naruto asked as he handed the box over to the announcer.

"Ahh… well I believe you would've won in the end so the prize goes to you," the announcer said as he pushed the box back to Naruto. "The name's Chase by the way, and I hope you enter more competition's because I announce most of them in this world," Chase said before he exited.

"Hmph… I would've so won that match," Yugito said in a pout as she started to kick the ground.

"Sure… surrounded by twenty plus clones and me holding a kunai to your neck," Naruto said as he reached in his cloak and took out his hokage hat. "I'll get an explanation from you later, right now I need to get this pokegirl from a trade machine it says," Naruto said as he opened the pokeball to reveal a piece of paper inside. "Apparently they were being safe," Naruto said before he felt something land on his back.

"Naruto-Kun," Naruto heard a voice say in his ear in a sweet slow voice. "Congratulations on your win," the voice said as the owner slowly blew into his ear, causing him to shiver a bit.

"Kuro not right now," Naruto said as Kuro sadly got off of his back and looked at Yugito.

"So… you know this girl?" Kuro asked as he looked at Yugito. She looked around Naruto's age and had long blond hair in a pony tail. "Doesn't look much," Kuro said causing Yugito to growl.

"Eh heh heh," Naruto let out a nervous laugh before he grabbed Kuro by the arm and jumped up. "I'll meet you later, flare our your chakra a bit and I'll be able to find you," Naruto said before he and Kuro disappeared in smoke in mid air.

"Who would've thought the anti-pervert would fit in this world, he even has 3 pokegirls, well 4 now…" Yugito said before she started to lose herself in her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Wow more then half the chapter in a battle scene)

"I would like to get this pokegirl please," Naruto told the NurseJoy in front of him as he held out the wavier for the Ingenue.

"Very well… Do you want to add another type to your ingenue using one of the evolution stones?" the NurseJoy asked as she looked at Naruto with a smile.

"…Dragon Scale," Naruto let out causing the Nurse to give a surprised and unsure look.

"Are you sure? They are after all really hard to tame and control. If not properly tamed they can go on a dragon rage that can also kill the tamer," the NurseJoy said looking at Naruto's face. Seeing no change in it she sighed before nodding her head. "Very well… your pokegirl will be here in… 3… 2… 1…" as soon as she counted down a white light appeared and a pokeball appeared in what seemed to be a weird device. "Here you are… and please be careful," the NurseJoy said before turning to the next patient.

"So… two hours to find the pokecenter… I think it's a new record for Naruto-kun," Kuro said as Naruto walked over to his three pokegirls. They were sitting in the corner of the center in front of a fireplace.

"He's learning," Motoko said in a way that Naruto didn't know if it was an insult or a support.

"Is he always directionally confused?" Ayane asked, fresh and clean, with no cuts whatsoever.

"You could say that," Motoko and Ayane said at the same time.

"Gah… you're worse then my friends," Naruto said as he sat down in a chair, sulking.

"Well, most of your friends either didn't know you that well or saw you as an annoying brat," a new voice said. Turning around Naruto saw Yugito in plain clothing, not in her jounin outfit. "Yo," Yugito said as she pulled a chair over and sat with the other four. "I decided to look for you first since I want to know what's been happening even since my supposed, 'Death'" Yugito said as he stared at Naruto.

"Supposed Death? What's that supposed to mean?" Kuro asked while the other two girls had muddled expressions on their face.

"I took down Akatsuki, and soon became the Hokage after that. We finally got a Cloud-Leaf treaty done somehow although Rock still hates our guts. As for Sound, Sasuke took care of most of it by taking down Orochimaru, although there are still a few fragments of Sound left under Kabuto," Naruto said, stopping so Yugito could absorb all the new information.

"So you defeated Akatsuki…" Yugito said which Naruto just nodded to. "That's pretty amazing Sempai," Yugito said.

"Sempai?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, now that you're a Hokage you're my sempai," Yugito replied with a cheeky smile on her face. "Well I guess I should explain what happened to me," Yugito said grabbing Naruto's attention. "As you know Akatsuki had gotten a hold of me when you left from Cloud with your perverted sensei. As soon as they did though I fought back but ended up losing and lost consciousness. The next time I was able to see was when they were extracting the two tails from me. When the process neared completion though the two tails changed something in me before a weird purple portal appeared and sucked me in. All in the meantime the two tails just said something about Sukebe, and pokegirls… that's how I ended up here sempai," Yugito said causing Naruto to think some more.

"Sukebe huh… this is becoming interesting," Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm thinking we're going to have to look this guy up some more and what affiliation he has with our world," Naruto said receving a nod from Yugito. "Girls I'll give you some free time on your own… right now I need to talk with our new friend," Naruto said as he tossed the pokeball up before catching it. "Ja ne," Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke in his sitting position.

"So he won huh…" Motoko said as she looked over at Yugito.

"It was a fluke… if Team Rocket didn't interfere," Yugito began.

"Let's talk about it later… right now let's just do it right now," Kuro said in a dark sinister voice before the three other girls caught onto what she was talking about.

"You have it then?" Motoko asked Kuro, Kuro just smiled as she reached in her pockets and pulled out a frog wallet.

"He really should pay attention to what happens when I glomp him," Kuro said as the other girls started to laugh maniacally before heading out to the shopping district.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sense a disturbance in the force," Naruto said to himself as he shivered, "Something's not right," Naruto then looked at the field in front of him before shaking himself. "It's probably nothing though," Naruto said to himself, not realizing that at that very moment his bank account was shrinking. "Well let's see you then," Naruto said as he released the pokeball in front of him to reveal a blue haired girl.

**Evolution with a Dragon Scale: STEEL/DRAGON - The Drag'n Knight**  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Ice (severe)  
**Attacks:** Dragon Rage, Hyper Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Energy Blade, Recover, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Shadow Strike, Aura Of Cute  
**Enhancements:** Minimum of Speed x 5, Armor x 10, Strength x 6, Endurance x 4, Agility x4  
This evolution's armor can be of any color or style, a pattern simulating scales or a solid primary colors are the most common. Their hair usually exactly matches the armor color and pattern. They are emotionally guarded, almost to the point of paranoia. Unless the Tamers has a high empathy rating and friendly attitude, a Drag'n Knight will be nearly impossible to Tame or control. In battle, they will attack relentlessly, until their opponent surrenders or is defeated. In HyperDragon Rage, they will attack until they win or they themselves are destroyed. They will often allow a target to flee, until battle is joined. A strong-willed Tamer is necessary to keep them under control. 

'This is going to be troublesome,' Naruto thought as he looked at the girl. She was about fifteen years old and had blue hair that stopped to around her shoulders. Like all the other knights she was covered in armor, except this one was red with some blue in it. The blue also seemed to match her eye color. As for her height she was around 5ft giving her a kind of cute look, which was amplified by her Aura of cute.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked in a nice way only to receive a glare from the Drag'n Knight and silence. A few seconds passed and still silence. "Ok… well when you feel comfortable why don't you tell me your name… as for now I just needed to know how you were feeling and all," Naruto said as he pulled out his pokedex and started to type in some information. Waiting for a few seconds turned into minutes before the Drag'n Knight finally answered in a surprisingly shy voice.

"S-S-Shinobu," the girl said in a stuttering shy voice which seemed to make her even cuter.

"Ok Shinobu… there I've finished with your information… the thing is if you want to join my harem now… you can refuse, if you do I'll just send you to a rancher. Although I don't know what will happen to you when I hand you over to a rancher," Naruto said as he sat down looking at Shinobu. When Naruto finished his last sentence the armor around Shinobu seemed to increase and it also covered her head, her head being behind a visor now. 'This girl is worse then Hinata,' Naruto thought as he lied down on the grass before he closed his eyes. "Tell me your answer when you're ready… I'll just be here so yeah…" Naruto said as he started to think about Yugito and what she said.

'Sukebe… I wonder if he's alive… and if he is why did he save Yugito… or did he save Yugito,' Naruto began to ponder before he clutched his head and started to yell. Hearing a yelp he turned to see Shinobu startled and staring at him with shock. "Ah don't worry… it's just that I have too much things going in on my mind right now," Naruto said before he looked up at Shinobu. "So do you have your answer?" Naruto asked as he stared at Shinobu's face which was behind the visor.

Retracting her armor at a slow pace Shinobu faced Naruto staring deeply into his eyes before giving a nod. "I-I wish to-o st-ay for now…" Shinobu said in a light voice that was barely audible, even with Naruto's enhanced hearing.

"Hmm… well if you're going to join me I'll let you in on two things. One I'll be training you, Hard! And two we're going to fix that shy, emotionally guarded attitude of yours. I don't know what has happened to you but I'll definitely help you," Naruto listed as he stood up before grabbing her hand. "Let's go," Naruto said getting a confused look from her before he jumped up with her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's with all this stuff…" Naruto said as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Eh hehehe… you're back early Naruto-kun," Kuro said in a nervous voice as she innocently tried to move some bags around.

"We weren't expecting you for at least another hour," Motoko said as she held something behind her back and stepped backwards.

"Yeah… I think I'll go to the bathroom," Ayane said as she clentched her hands around something tightly, so that Naruto couldn't see.

"Ah… wait for me," Kuro said as she left Motoko alone with Naruto.

"Eh he he… Uzumaki-dono, so what brings you back so early?" Motoko asked as she stepped back further from Naruto.

"Well I got the consent from Miss Shinobu over here so she's officially a harem member now," Naruto said as he pointed to his right only to point at nothing.

"Miss Shinobu?" Motoko asked, not seeing anybody anywhere.

"Is t-that Mo-motoko-San?" Shinobu asked as she peaked out from behind Naruto. Taking a good look forward she let out a happy yell before she hugged Motoko. "I haven't seen you in such a long time," Shinobu said still stuttering in speech but a lot less now.

"Shinobu? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" Motoko asked as she stared at the girl who was hugging the life out of her, almost afraid to let go.

"I threshold a month ago," Shinobu said sadly as she looked down, "My parents were forced to give me away as they were not tamers," Shinobu continued before turning into a happy mood again. "At least I'm with you again!" Shinobu said in a happy voice.

"Am I going to get an explanation for this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the two.

"Long story short, I used to visit her when I was traveling," Motoko said getting an approving look from Naruto.

"Well I'll leave you guys to your troubles… I'll be right back," Naruto said as he stepped out of the hotel room before heading down on the elevator. Once outside of the hotel he looked at the night sky. "Things just keep on getting weirder," Naruto said to himself before he jumped onto a nearby roof before heading to a nearby field, oblivious of the eyes that were watching him.

A/N: SOO SORRY… but do I need to be sorry? Anyway here's the 5th chapter of this story hope you like. Added a new character and just to tell you… I don't play DOA the names I just came up with in my head. Surprisingly both Ayane and Kumo are characters in that game as some of you pointed out. As you can see I added Team rocket and their famous trio and also a new character Shinobu from Love Hina. The reason why I haven't updated though is… School, and lack of ideas… might look for a beta so if someone is good I might take… maybe though since I like to keep my works original and such. Oh and thanks for the reviews. Oh and the Yugito thing with Sukebe will be further explained in later chapters, this is a Fanfic so don't blame me about weird time thingy maginy like things…. Well hope you like and as always READ AND REVIEW!!!

P.S. I wonder why that guy who writes A new Life (I think) have two of the same pokegirls as I do… of course I had them first MINE!!! Well yeah…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the pokegirls idea… both are good though.

"Why don't you just show yourself instead of following me in the shadows?" Naruto asked as he stopped jumping through the roofs of the city. Landing on what seemed to be a clothing stores roof Naruto just looked over to his right looking at the area expectantly. "I don't have all day you know," Naruto said as he started to stretch his arms a bit. After what seemed like 10 minutes did a girl emerge from the shadows. "Who are you to be able to avoid detection from someone like Yugito?" Naruto asked as he watched the girl get into a fighting stance.

Not even bothering to reply to his question the girl charged at him with her body wrapped in a brown cloak. 'Fast,' was what Naruto thought as he saw the girl disappear from his line of sight. Panicking a bit Naruto prepared for a strike on any side. Thankfully he heard some kind of metal clinging sound on his right allowing him to duck under a quick punch. Seeing him under the girl's arm Naruto grinned only for it to disappear when he saw the other hand come at him. Quickly making a seal Naruto allowed himself to get hit.

But instead of a punch digging into a fleshy body the girl found herself punching what seemed to be a log. "Replacement jutsu… you can't live without it," Naruto said from behind the girl on another roof top. "Care to tell me why you're going through all this trouble?" Naruto asked only to see the girl turn around slowly.

Getting a good look at the body Naruto mostly saw white ragged bandages covering all of her assets. Things she couldn't cover though were her hands which had shackles with broken chains on her wrists. Her hair was a dark blue color almost like his new pokegirl's Shinobu, although this girl went all the way to her back.

'Nice body,' Naruto couldn't help thinking only to drop that thought when he saw the girl's body shift a bit. 'Shit, she's charging again,' Naruto thought as he moved his hand to his cloak. Seeing this movement the girl moved at the same speeds as before and at him. 'Here we go,' Naruto thought as he channeled some chakra to his hands activating a seal in his own cloak.

Soon like always a katana handle appeared. Taking hold of it Naruto took one quick pull to pull out his favorite katana, the one he always used. Moving his chakra to his eyes Naruto looked around and saw the girl charging to in front of him. Preparing himself Naruto made a slashing motion in front of himself.

"You're good," Naruto said as he saw the girl block his katana with one of the shackles on her right arm. Trying to keep the balance both fighters kept on pushing more power into their attack causing the roof they stood on to cave in a bit.

Taking a look around her the girl just grinned once before opening her mouth to say, "Sukebe," she then pushed herself back and into the air.

"Sukebe huh… that's a name I've been hearing a lot," Naruto said only to see the girl gone from his sight. "Why am I mixed up in all of this?" Naruto asked only to put up his sword again to block another strike from his left side. Pushing into in katana Naruto managed to get the girl to stumble back a bit. Taking this opportunity Naruto dashed forward and elbowed the girl in the stomach. Surprisingly the girl didn't double over, instead she took the hit and than punched Naruto in the face with her own attack sending him back quite a bit.

"That hurt," Naruto said as he wiped his mouth area to see a bit of blood on his hand. He didn't get much time to think about his wound though as the girl charged at him again this time she muttered something under her breath before launched a kick at him. Quickly throwing his sword into the air Naruto put up both his hands to block the kick. Successfully catching the kick in his arms Naruto didn't expect to receive much damage only to be shocked once again when he felt his feet lift off the floor and he was flung back hard and fast onto another roof top.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto heard the girl ask as she walked slowly to the edge of the roof she was on. "Because if that is all then I might as well just finish this right here and now," the girl said as she cracked her knuckles while a cocky smile was plastered on her face.

'Shit… if I keep taking hits like this I might actually lose,' Naruto thought as he saw the girl ready to jump onto the roof he was on. 'Might as well release the weights I can,' Naruto thought again as he reached in his cloak causing the girl to flinch and stop her jump. "This is the first time I'm actually taking some of these off ever since I entered this world," Naruto said as he reached towards the belt of his pants. Finding what he wanted Naruto grinned as he pulled out two metal bars. They were sliver in color and only about 2 inches thick and wide.

"Metal bars?" the girl asked only to drop that notion when she saw Naruto drop them. They fell like normal pieces of metal would, only when they landed on the roof top a huge bang was heard before there were two craters around Naruto.

"Let's see if you can keep up now," Naruto said as he phased out of sight. Looking around frantically the girl tried to find Naruto only to find him when she felt his fist slam into her gut. "I may not have my katana but that doesn't mean I still can't fight!" Naruto said as he put more force into his punch which sent the girl flying up. Pushing chakra into his legs Naruto jumped up to match the speed of the rising girl. "It's over," Naruto said as he grabbed the girl by the legs and threw her down at a nearby building, marking the building collapse causing the public panic a bit.

"Shit… I should get out of here," Naruto said to himself as he started to hear police sirens and people shouting. "Well… I got to admit that was a good fight," Naruto said as he jumped from roof top to roof top, picking up what he had dropped during the fight with the girl.

With the populace.

"What happened?" someone asked from the crowd of people which were now gathered around the ruined building.

"I don't know but apparently something crashed into the building, I saw it with my own eyes," another trainer said as he tried to push forward through the crowd only to be denied access by the other tamers.

"Alright people back it up back it up," Multiple OfficerJenny or Jenny's for short. Splitting the crowd up so that there was a path, a man in a brown detective coat strutted through the path to enter the crime scene for tonight.

"sigh won't there ever be a day where I can just relax?" the man asked himself as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. Taking a cig out from the pack he absentmindedly put part of the stick in his mouth before he lit the cig. After inhaling and bit then exhaling did the man start talking again, "What's the situation?" he asked a nearby Jenny who was holding a clipboard.

"Apparently 10 minutes ago a fight had started in this district of town, mostly unnoticed by the civilians as it was on the rooftops. The two fighters didn't cause much damage at first, that is until one of the fighters threw his opponent at this building. Also there are a few other broken windows and floors where the fighters must have taken their fight to. We have a few witnesses saying they saw a man fight a girl in a brown cloak, the man not using any pokegirls or anything. Right now we don't know who these two are but apparently the man carried around a katana, and had on some kind of cloak," the Jenny replied as she scanned the clipboard for any additional notes.

"Who are the suspects you've picked out than?"

"As of yet we have narrowed it down as a feral pokegirl… details still unsure. As for the male, he was described as being quite agile and strong. And since we have recently held the tournament we have a few suspects such as this one," Jenny said as she flipped through some papers in the clipboard before there was a picture of a man on it.

Taking the clipboard from the Jenny the detective looked at the picture, "Uzumaki Naruto huh? I want you girls to get me everything you can on this guy," the detective said as he returned the clipboard.

"Yes Detective Yuji," the Jenny's said as they gave a army salute.

"Now clear this crowd… it's getting a bit too crowded," Yuji said as he took the cigarette that was in his mouth and dropped it onto the ground. "This is going to be interesting," Yuji said as he lightly stepped on the cig, twisting his shoe a bit to completely extinguish the dying flame. As everyone left nobody noticed a small girl come out of the rubble in a brown cloak.

"Looks like I had to change my body shape again," The girl said to herself as she started to walk away from the building. "But at least I got to fight a strong guy… it's been too long since any tamer actually fought his own battles," the girl said as she felt herself leaking in a certain area.

'Too bad he already has other pokegirls… if only they weren't there than I could travel with him,' the girl thought before she grinned. 'Maybe I could just get rid of those girls… than he'll belong to me and only me,' the girl thought as she started to chuckle a bit before she let out a full grown laugh.

"Still… I wonder why someone like him was sent to this dimension… why couldn't they just tell me all the details?" the girl asked never clarifying who they were as she started to walk down a alley before she just disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stopped on another roof top a fair distance away from where he had fought the anima. Seeing nobody around Naruto started to inspect his hands which were shaking a bit. 'A few more hits like that and my hands would've gone numb' Naruto thought as he opened his cloak and put his katana in one of the seals.

"**Brat are you having trouble with just one girl?" Kyuubi asked as he tried to torment Naruto a bit.**

'Shut up… you wouldn't have done much better,' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as he pushed some chakra to his hands which started to immediately glow a light green color. 'Seriously… she hits as hard as Tsunade… maybe even harder,' thought before he started to move again. 'Looks like we caused quite a commotion,' Naruto thought as he saw some Jenny's who were on the rooftop he was on before, inspecting the craters that were caused by him and the girl.

"**Still… I feel like I'm not remembering something… it feels like something is blocking something," Kyuubi said to Naruto suddenly. **

"Well big help that is," Naruto said as he quickly jumped across some more buildings before he was next to his hotel building. Pushing more chakra into his legs Naruto jumped up to insane heights before he landed on a balcony which he presumed was his. Thankfully it was as he could feel the familiar chakra pulse of Yugito and his pokegirls. Taking one last look at the commotion that he had caused out side Naruto knocked on the balcony door before he was soon let in my Shinobu, the newest member of his harem.

"Thank you," Naruto said quickly as he entered the hotel room. Looking around he saw all sorts of boxes and clothing around the room. He couldn't even take one step without having to step on some kind of discarded box or some piece of clothing.

Sigh "You girl's do know that this stuff is practically coming out of Prof. Woods salary and the little money I made," Naruto said in a sad voice still seeing nobody in the living room.

"Hold on we're trying on another outfit," Naruto heard Kuro say in the bed room.

"These clothes are actually quite fashionable," Motoko's voice was heard next in the same area.

"I'm not too surprised though… I've already been here for a while… but every time I'm here they always seem to have something new," Yugito's voice came next.

"You can't forget about all those weapons these shops had… I mean take a look at these Kunai's! Not that great but not poor quality either," Naruto heard Ayane say followed by some more chatter.

"How come you're not with them?" Naruto asked as he pointed his thumb towards the bedroom.

"I'm not too interested in clothing… that much," Shinobu said in a more confident voice from she had first spoken to him. Getting a good look at her he saw that her red armor was retracted so that her blue short hair was shown and that her armor covered her body just like a dress would.

"What are you interested in then?" Naruto asked only to stop when he smelt something good coming from the kitchen. Carefully navigating through all the trash, and clothes Naruto managed to enter the kitchen to see pots steaming and pans sizzling with some kind of meat in it.

"Oh my I forgot about dinner," Shinobu said as he pushed past Naruto and got into the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked as he saw Shinobu move from one side of the kitchen to the other, managing everything with ease.

"No… no I'm fine," Shinobu said in a way that made Naruto think that she didn't fully trust him yet.

'Like I said before this is going to be troublesome,' Naruto thought before he turned and walked out of the kitchen. 'Time to deal with this other situation… if I can,' Naruto thought as he maneuvered his way through some boxes, and surprisingly some bottles of sake. Reaching the door to the bedroom Naruto took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Opening the door Naruto didn't expect there to be four half naked girls all surrounded by piles of clothing. Like any male Naruto just stared at what he saw before he heard some screaming from most of the girls, and purring from Kuro. "Get Out," three of the girl's shouted two of them throwing kunai's in his direction. Quickly closing the door behind him Naruto slumped onto the ground, leaning his back against the door as he heard a few dull thud like sounds behind the door, most likely from the kunai's that Ayane was bragging about earlier.

"Well I just went out so it wouldn't be right for me to go out again," Naruto said as he walked around the living room until he reached the couch. Seeing nothing on it for some reason Naruto jumped onto it and lied down on it. 'So… now where do we go?' Naruto asked himself as he laid back and relaxed. 'I still have that mission to find out what makes Motoko evolve and also find out who this Sukebe person is.' In frustration Naruto started to mess with his hair pulling it a bit to relieve some of the stress he was feeling.

He was brought out of his musing though when he heard Shinobu suddenly shout out, "Dinner's ready," Rocking himself so he sat on to couch Naruto rolled his head once before standing up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said as he formed the all too familiar cross sign. In a few seconds three clones appeared next to him with a dismal look on their face.

"You know what to do," Naruto said as the three set out to the grueling chore of picking up the clothes. Walking to the dining room Naruto saw the four girls in his harem already sitting at the table along with Yugito. Taking a seat which was between Kuro and Motoko Naruto looked at the pile of food in front of him. "Wow…" Was all that Naruto could say as he looked at the splendor of the food. "How did you prepare all this?" Naruto asked Shinobu only to see her sitting with her eyes closed. 'It's like she completely changed,' Naruto thought as he saw the others say a quick thank you before starting to eat.

"Just wondering?" Naruto said as he used some chopsticks to get some of the food onto his plate. "But why are you still here Yugito?" Naruto asked as he saw her flinch a bit.

"Well… I was planning on selling some of the stones… and I recently had a run in with this one person…" Yugito began as she tried to make an incoherent story make sense.

Staring blankly at her till she finished her obtuse story Naruto finally voiced out, "So you're broke," Naruto stated flatly causing Yugito to flinch some more. "I'm alright with it… just don't cause too much of a problem for me and the girls," Naruto said as he picked up some rice with his chopsticks before putting it in his mouth.

"Right…" Yugito said as she humbly reached out for some food with her own chopsticks. The rest of the meal went with some light banter on what happened earlier today, except for the battle with the anima which Naruto kept a secrete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping outside to the balcony Naruto sighed as he felt the cool night breeze against his skin. Walking up the railing he leaned against it as he began to think about his situation again. 'Where to now?' Naruto asked himself as he put one hand into his pocket to find something in it. Taking it out he saw what Wood had given to him when he left him, a device called a cell phone. Flipping the cell phone open he kept on pushing buttons on it, sometimes causing the cell phone to go into weird menus.

After 10 hard minutes of trying to find out how to make the phone work Naruto finally had on the screen calling Wood, which was followed by the all too familiar telephone ring. After all he had only received a call with the cell phone and never called anyone.

(My cell phone rang when I wrote this part O.o) After a few seconds of the incessant ring noise Naruto heard a familiar voice on the other line, "Hello this is Wood speaking,"

"So this thing really does work," Naruto spoke into his cell phone causing Wood to laugh a bit.

"Sorry… it's kind of strange to hear someone say that at this time and age," Wood said as more laughter could be heard on the other line of the phone. "Oh Sufi says hi," Wood said as his laughter died down to small chuckles. "So what took you so long in trying to call me? I've been waiting ever since you left our little town," Wood said as he sounded a bit sad.

"Well you could say I was busy," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his free left hand.

"Don't bother… I watched the tournament and I have to say I'm pretty impressed Naruto… especially with those Jutsu's you used… I might have to study those later once I'm done with ronin study," Wood said quickly causing Naruto to just stare blankly at the space in front of him.

"The fight's were televised?" Naruto asked him in a calm voice.

"Why yes… it was even televised to some of the other leagues because of the intensity of the fight and such… your fight received the most reviews it seems. You even seem to have your own fan club," Wood said causing Naruto to freeze up. Some typing was heard on the other line before Wood replied.

"There are two clubs, one which is totally in love for you looks, the other is a group of people who want to come after you and fight you," Wood said, "Wow… you're quite famous now… sort of," Wood continued unable to see the shocked face on Naruto.

"**As if that could happen," Kyuubi said from inside of Naruto. "It's probably some big joke by Wood," Kyuubi said before shutting up.**

"Ignoring that for now… have you made any progress with the scroll?" Naruto asked as he regained his poise again.

"Nothing much… it's taking longer than I thought it would… especially since all this writing is too sloppy to be read… either that or its in some kind of unknown language," Wood said over the phone.

"Well if you saw my fight than you know that I haven't made much progress either. But I did increase how many members I have in my harem," Naruto said in a one that didn't match what he said.

"Well I guess that's fine… I do hope you find some more information on this evolution thing. If I do come up with it first I'll be sure to credit you on the find," Wood said in a cheerful voice. "Well I do have to go now… Sufi's been calling to me for a while and it's hard to resist," Wood said amidst a sound of some kind of purring. "Well see you later Naruto," Wood said as there was a crash sound before the phone was turned off.

"I forgot to ask him where I should go," Naruto realized as he said this to himself. Pocketing the cell phone Naruto leaned back against the railing so his head was in open space for a while. Hearing the screen door open Naruto pulled his body back up to see Ayane walk out. "Yo," Naruto said still leaning against the railing. "I was about to leave this are so you can take this area," Naruto said as he began to push his body up only to stop when he felt some uneasiness in the air.

Looking over at Ayane he saw that she had an uneasy look on her face as she stared at Naruto. "Ano…" Ayane said as she started to rub her hands together in a Hinata like fashion. "I don't know how to bring this up… but," Ayane said as she paused for a bit, blushing some more as she started to rub her legs together.

Staring at her for a few seconds Naruto paused as his mind froze a bit before he realized what she was asking for. 'I'll never understand what made Sukebe make these girl's this way,' Naruto thought as he took a deep breath in. "If it's taming you want I'm pretty sure we won't have peace here," Naruto said bluntly causing Ayane to put on a slightly disappointed face. "Although we probably could get another room someplace else," Naruto said creating a bunshin. "Try to stall for me long enough… I hope you survive," Naruto said before grabbing Ayame bridal style and jumping away from the building.

Seeing the real Naruto jump away the clone couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit, especially when Kuro came out and jumped onto his back pressing her assets on him. 'Am I going to survive?' the clone thought as he felt himself being dragged into the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where should we go?" Naruto asked as he started to jump over the roofs of the city with Ayane in his arms.

"…" Ayane kept quiet with furious blush that would have put an apple to shame.

"Alright then I guess I have to choose," Naruto said as he jumped over a few rooftops before he appared on what seemed to be a house with orange roof. "I think we might be able to get a room here," as he jumped off the roof into an alley. Walking out of the alley the two appeared in the middle of the public with Ayane walking next to Naruto. "I think the pokecenter should have a room… although it won't be like the ones in the hotel," Naruto said still receiving no answer from shy nin. 'I feel like I'm the perverted one here… maybe I am,' Naruto thought blocking out the shouts of HELL YEAH from his tenant.

Entering the pokecenter Naruto approached the NurseJoy with Ayane next to him, his hand still wrapped around her waist. The nurse taking one good look at them smiled before she started to type something on the computer that was next to her.

"2nd room to the right on the 2nd floor," the nurse said as she handed Naruto a key. "The NurseJoy in Wood's town told me about you so you're allowed to sleep here. Besides look here," the girl said as she put her hand between her cleavage abruptly causing Naruto to blush a bit. "Here it is," the NurseJoy said as she pulled a square object out of her boobs making them bounce a bit. "Member number 65 pretty impressive isn't it?" The Nurse asked as she showed Naruto the Id.

On the Id was a picture of him wielding his sword with his bamboo hat wearing his Hokage hat with his white cloak.

"Ok…" Naruto said in a bit of a nervous tone as he slowly walked away from NurseJoy and went to the right side of the pokecenter. Passing by a group of trainers he heard a bit of gossip that was going on.

"Did you here about it? Apparently some person was fighting a pokegirl over the roofs today," one trainer said.

"Really? Was that what all this commotion was about. Is that why that bicycle repair shop was destroyed?" another trainer asked as Naruto walked by.

"The police are trying to cover it up for some reason… When I walked by I heard them talking about finding something disturbing," Another replied.

'Is it because of the anima they're trying to cover up the information?' Naruto asked himself as he continued on walking to the stairs. Taking the stairs up Naruto took one good look around the pokecenter only to see the regular scene with tamers gossiping with each other. He did see some other pokegirls such as titmouse and other common pokegirls but nothing special.

'I wonder what happened to that anima?' Naruto asked himself as he finished climbing the stairs. Taking out the key from his pocket Naruto twirled it around in his hand as they reached the 2nd room. Opening the door with the key Naruto motioned for Ayane to enter first.

LEMON… ANOTHER ATTEMPT DON'T KILL ME

As soon as Ayane had entered the room Naruto entered after her closing the door. Turning around to see where Ayane was Naruto was surprised when the shy ninja actually caught his lips with her own. Standing there to take the sudden kiss Naruto was actually surprised the Ayane started to push her tongue forward, which effectively found it's way into Naruto's mouth.

Breaking apart for a moment Naruto sucked in a breath of air which he had lost. Panting a bit both of the two looked at each other, lust in their eyes. "Bed," Naruto breathed out using the small amount of air he received when they had split. Giving a nod to Naruto Ayane started to pull Naruto over to lone bed over by the back of the room. Reaching their destination Naruto stopped a bit to continue their kissing only to be flung onto the bed.

Before he could complain he found Ayane on top of him kissing him furiously again. Not wanting to lose this time Naruto pushed his tongue towards Ayane's mouth only to be met by hers. After a few seconds of tongue lashing to see who would gain dominance Naruto won out and pushed his tongue further into her mouth. As soon as Naruto's tongue reached inside Ayane's mouth Naruto started to move his hands. Slowly but steadily Naruto started to remove Ayane's clothes, taking off her pants first than her shirt, stopping their kiss momentarily so they could remover her shirt.

Sitting on him now was a semi nude Ayane, only her pink bra and panties covering what little skin was left to reveal. Before he could admire her some more he felt his shirt being pulled up. As quick as Ayane had been undressed Naruto too was undressed left only in his boxers. "That was pretty quick… it seems you're experienced at this kind of act," Naruto said causing Ayane to blush some more.

"I was trained on how to pleasure my master by my teachers," Ayane quickly replied before she turned around so she faced his boxers. Leaning in a way that made her panties touch Naruto's face Ayane moved her hands toward Naruto's boxers. In one quick motion she grabbed his hard members while it was still in his boxers. Making slow strokes at first which caused Naruto's body to freeze up for a bit.

Not wanting to be dominated over Naruto started to move his fingers over where Ayane's clit was to be. Making a quick move Naruto stroked her pussy once causing Ayane to stop what she was doing and sit up. "Be… gentle…" Ayane moaned out only for that to be ignored as Naruto continued his assault. Not able to stand it anymore Ayane stopped what she was doing and let out a huge scream as her juices started to gush out of her pussy, completely drenching her panties.

"You came a lot," Naruto said as he examined the wet panties that were in front of him. "Smells nice too," Naruto added smelling the juices that were slowly dripping down from her panties. "Of course we're not done yet," Naruto said causing Ayane to stop panting for a moment before giving a lewd smile. Before Naruto realized it he was out of his boxers making him completely nude.

"It's my turn now," Ayane said with new found courage as she lay down on top of Naruto again looking at his hard member. 'It's much bigger than Jin's!' Ayane happily shouted in her mind as she moved her face closer to it. Brining her head close enough Ayane stuck out her tongue and started to lick the love toy.

Feeling the tongue go up and down on his dick Naruto couldn't help to shudder as pleasure seemed to overflow in him. Not wanting to lose out Naruto slowly pulled off Ayane's panties which were now completely soaked in her juices. With no trouble he took them off than examined the body part in front of him. "You're leaking so much… when was the last time you got tamed?" Naruto asked only to stop when he felt his pleasure increase.

Deciding to get Naruto back for what he did to him before Ayane engulfed his member in her mouth. "Ah," Naruto let out in a small moan as he felt his member being covered in Ayane's mouth.

Hearing him moan encouraged Ayane to continue her assault, this time moving her tongue in around his member while it was in her mouth. 'So warm,' Ayane thought as she moved the tool deeper into her mouth until it touched her throat. 'Still a bit more?! This is the best!' Ayane thought as she still could see a bit more of Naruto's cock outside of her mouth.

'Let's see… Okaa-san told me to loosen my throat muscles if I ever did encounter one that was too big for my mouth,' Ayane thought as she loosened her throat muscles to allow Naruto's tool to go even deeper into her mouth and into her throat.

Finally getting a grip on his senses Naruto tried his best to ignore the immense pleasure that he felt coursing through his body. Taking two fingers he inserted both of them into Ayane's pussy which both went in easily. Feeling small vibrations echo in Ayane's mouth Naruto stopped momentarily as he almost lost his control right there.

Seeing that she would still continue on Naruto increased his pace with his fingers, making a wet sloshing sound. After a few more seconds of Naruto plunging his fingers in and out of her pussy Naruto felt her pussy slowly tightening around his fingers. Deciding to finish her off before he released Naruto lifted his face up to her pussy and inserted his tongue in.

"Gah!" Ayane let out as removed Naruto's penis from her mouth as a sudden rush of pleasure hit her. Seeing her reaction Naruto continued on moving his tongue in deeper, twirling around inside her pussy causing her body to squirm around some more.

'I won't lose here again,' Ayane thought as she mustered up all the strength she could and put her mouth to Naruto's member again.

Moving her tongue over a certain spot Ayane continued her attack even when Naruto's dick started to aggrandize in size a bit. In a sudden torrent Naruto released his seed which started to gush into Ayane's mouth. Trying her best not to drown Ayane started to swallow the seed which came out of Naruto's tool at surprising speed and quantity.

'Can't take it anymore,' Ayane thought as she pulled her head back and let out a long moan. Still in the process of ejaculating Naruto's cum started to shoot out, landing on Ayane's hair and her face.

The thick white strands of Naruto's seed continued to ejaculate from his cock for at least a minute before the flow started to abate. Naruto still a bit dazed from the pleasure he received Naruto didn't even feel Ayane stand up and turn around to face him.

It wasn't until Naruto felt Ayane touch his member again did he come to again. Looking in front of him he saw Ayane positioning his member so that it would go into her pussy. Directing his view upward he saw Ayane's face which still had some of his sperm covering it.

What caught his eyes though was the look that was in her eyes. Gone was the uncertainty that was in her eyes before, replaced by pure lust, a need for more of this pleasure. Not even giving him a warning Ayane lowered her body onto his dick, letting out a long moan as the dick slowly disappeared inside of her body.

Not able to resist her Naruto complied with her movements and started to move his hips so that they matched her pace. Slowly gaining speed the wet sloshing noise from the two sex organs rubbing together seemed to surround the room, threatening to let the whole building hear what the two were doing.

If that wasn't enough Ayane's moans started to get louder and longer as her pussy seemed to tighten around his member. 'Gah… she's getting too tight!' Naruto thought as he increased his speed subconsciously.

Ayane in the meantime stated to play with her own boobs, moving them, mashing them together in random but pleasing movements. "More…"

Not wanting to disappoint Naruto lifted his body up so that it was facing Ayane while his member was deep inside of her hole. Seeing this Ayane stopped her self pleasing movements and grasped Naruto in a breathtaking hug, smashing his face into her cleavage.

Naruto just complied with how Ayane moved his head, actually finding it pleasing for his head to lean against the two pillow like mounds. Moving his mouth in front of a nipple Naruto enclosed his lips around it and started to suck on it, stopping his movements in his waist.

A bit disappointed that Naruto stopped moving Ayane still felt pleasure as Naruto sucked hungrily on her breast as a new born would. Deciding that it wouldn't end with her losing again Ayane started to move her own hips so that his member would most likely erupt.

It was then that Naruto couldn't hold on anymore and he abandoned the tit to focus his attention to what was happening below. Grabbing Ayane's legs he lied down again and started to bounce her up than force her down with his hands creating more pleasure between the two.

"I C-can't h-h-old on!" Naruto said trying to hold back his ejaculation.

"Release it in me Master! Claim as your own!" Ayane said as she forced herself down as far as she could go so that Naruto wouldn't take his cock out.

"I'm Cumming!" Naruto said as he felt ecstasy running through his body as his semen rushed out of his cock and into Ayane's pussy.

"It's filling me up! I can feel it going into my womb!" Ayane said as she saw Naruto's dick still pulsating some more. "I C-ca-can't hold it in…" as soon as she said that some cum started to leak out of her pussy before she fell on top of Naruto.

"That… was… great," Naruto let out in a panting voice. As moved to get Ayane off of him he was stopped when Ayane suddenly stood up again with a renewed fire in her eyes.

"We're not done yet master!" Ayane said as she started to move her hips again trying to get his dick hard.

'I'm in for a long night again… why don't all the girls just pass out after one session?'

"**That would be because I slip my chakra into them when you release your seed… but you don't need to know that," Kyuubi said to himself. "Now to find a way to get Naruto to rape every girl he sees," A deep maniacal laughter could be heard in Naruto's body but Naruto couldn't hear as he was too busy with a sex crazed kunoichi that seemed to match his own stamina. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening his eyes Naruto woke up to find sleeping next to him with an expression of bliss. Deciding not to wake her up Naruto silently got off of the king sized bed and went to the other side of the room. Finding his clothes in a pile next to Ayane's Naruto picked his up before moving through a door which he presumed was the bathroom.

'I forgot to take a shower last night… well I guess anyone would forget to when a kunoichi with above average stamina straddles you for the night,' Naruto thought as he turned on the water for the shower.

After a quick shower Naruto walked out to the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking at the bed he saw that it was empty, and the sheets looked like they had been taken to a dry cleaner and pressed.

"Ayane?" Naruto asked as he turned his head right. Sure enough Ayane was sitting in a setzu position in her ninja garb.

"Koshibi-sama I have cleaned up this room and disposed of any evidence that we have had a taming session last night," Ayane said in a more serious tone than before. Looking at her now he saw that even without a shower Ayane's hair seemed to be combed into a neat pony tail, when just yesterday it was pulled loose and thrown into a mess.

'That was sure fun,' Naruto thought back before shaking his head. 'No… I've been in this world too long… it's pervertifying me…'

"First off… how did you do all of this and clean yourself up, when I had to actually take a shower to get my hair to stand normally. Secondly why Koshibi-sama I know you didn't call me anything before but why start now?" Naruto said as his watered down hair started to show their gravity defying powers by standing up.

'Hair just stood…' a few seconds of silence ensued before Ayane regained her composure. "You see… how I got dressed this quickly… is because…" Ayane started to blush confusing Naruto some more.

"It's because…" Ayane hesitated again. Looking around as if for another explanation Ayane suddenly looked down at the ground before saying.

"A woman's secrete,"

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?"

"A woman's secrete," Ayane repeated.

'sigh I'm not going to know what she did,' "Anyway the second question?"

Ayane blushed a bit before she took a deep breath. Exhaling she said, "It's because you have made me yours by taming me. Thus you have established an alpha bond between you and me,"

'Alpha bond huh… I think I remember seeing it in that book… what was it called again? Idiot's guide to taming? I forgot,' Naruto ruminated on the bond theory he read in the book before something hit him mentally.

Grasping his head Naruto braced himself for the clones memory that would be entering him soon. When the whole process was finished with the clones memories Naruto could only say one thing, "Shit,"

"Is there something wrong Koshibi-sama?" Ayane asked only for Naruto to frantically search for his clothes and get dressed. "Koshibi-Sama?"

"No time we get out now!" Naruto said in a panicked voice as he literally dragged Ayane out of the room while pulling his shirt on over his head.

It was a blur for what happened to Ayane next. In a matter of seconds she found herself next to Naruto who started to sweat like crazy as he stood in front of the window.

'At least he got us here in the first try,' Ayane thought as he saw Naruto silently slide the window open. As soon as it was open enough for his body to enter a black furred had reached out and grasped Naruto's neck collar before dragging him inside.

"I didn't mean to…" were the last words Ayane heard from Naruto before she heard him screaming which was soon covered up by something that sounded like a moan. Deciding to finally enter Ayane slid through the crack in the window to see only Shinobu and Yugito.

Shinobu was apparently cooking as a delicious aroma swept around the living room which was devoid of her master and two of her harem sisters. Staring at Yugito, the women whos pokegirl she went against she found the women in a complete lax position. Yugito lay slumped in the sofa which seemed to almost engulf her as she lazily used her right had to change the channels of the T.V.

Yugito turned her head to the confused Kunoichi before turning her attention back to the T.V. screen. "I see you were busy last night," Yugito said as her nose twitched a bit. "Even if you covered up your tracks I can still smell his seed on you,"

"…" Ayane blushed a bright red color.

"If you're wondering where Naruto went Kuro took him to the main bedroom. Motoko followed them in saying it was not right to take their master like that. But if you ask me I think she just wanted some taming also," Yugito said as she flipped the channel again only to stop when she saw the news.

"… It has been reported that the incident last night was the work of a pokegirl and a very strong one at that. Not much other information is known on what kind of pokegirl could've destroyed the bike store as investigation is still underway. However the police have a suspect in which they believe might be linked with this incident. We have not received a name but many are speculating it might be the rookie winner Naruto Uzumaki…" Yugito turned off the screen as soon as she heard his name.

Turning her head toward her right side Yugito looked at the spot next to Ayane. "Report Fumi," as soon as Yugito said that a chesherie appeared next to Ayane causing Ayane to flinch a bit.

'I didn't even sense her,'

"It appears that Uzumaki-san is on the suspect list of the police and he is scheduled for an interrogation by the police. However, since the public doesn't officially know of this and the police haven't made any moves yet we can still escape the city… as soon as they are finished in that room," as if to prove her point Kuro let out a long scream which was heard in the living room.

"... well you can't blame him I guess," Yugito said as she stood up from the couch and stretched her arms, reaching up towards the ceiling. "Looks like we'll be skipping breakfast than,"

"Why? I worked really hard to create today's menu!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Because if we don't than we'll most likely be here longer than necessary," Ayane answered for Yugito who just yawned.

"Fumi I want you to scout the area to see if we are being trailed,"

"Roger," Fumi said before stepping back and disappearing.

Before anybody could speak again some banging sounds were heard before Naruto came out of the bedroom. What the three girls saw was a something that looked like it had come out of a shredding machine. Most of Naruto's clothes were ripped in places close to his member effectively showing his boxers.

"I heard something about police… does this mean I'm in trouble?"

"Only if you're caught… and ninja's don't get caught… especially a kage," Yugito said with a smirk on her face.

"Ah what a drag… and in the morning too," Naruto said as he pulled out 4 pokeballs from his waist. "I'm sorry girls… but you'll be going inside these balls for now," Naruto amidst the two protest that were coming from the bedroom. Before he could beam them in though he heard a weird sound from the kitchen. Turning his head he saw a huge stack of what seemed to be bentos on the kitchen table.

"I made some for everyone in case we're eating out," Shinobu said before stacking at least 20 boxes in front of Naruto. "I hope you can carry them all,"

"…sigh right…" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers to cause his hokage robe and hat to appear on him. 'Thank you sub space seals,' Naruto thought as he put on his robes which he had kept off for a while. Reaching inside the cloak he pushed some chakra to his fingers causing a small pop sound to happen before a brush landed in his hand.

Walking over to the bento's past the surprised girls he commenced to draw some seals on the boxes with the brush he had. Even though he had no oil well to dip his brush into the brush seemed to have ink on it. When Naruto lifted his brush up there were some intricate seals over the boxes which soon seemed to disappear.

Putting the ink brush back into his cloak Naruto snapped his fingers saying the words, "Sub seal," the reaction was instant. In a matter of seconds the boxes were not in front of them anymore as if nothing was placed on the kitchen table. While the four non ninja's were wondering how this feat was accomplished Naruto simply beamed all four girls in with the pokeballs before they could complain.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he readjusted his bamboo hat so it covered his eyes.

"I'm always ready," Yugito said mimicking Naruto's smirk before the two simply vanished from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was quiet just like any normal day. It wasn't until there was some light knocking on a hotel door did the silence disappear. It reappeared for a few seconds before the knock came again… only this time louder and more persistent.

When nobody answered the door some people started to talk around until someone kicked the door open, destroying the lock and part of the door. Immediately four blue haired girls could be seen entering the room with guns out, ready to shoot. What they saw inside the room was nothing but the usual décor for a hotel room.

'Damn did he leave already?' Yuji asked himself as he entered the room with a cig in his mouth. "Bring in the Growlies," Yuji said as he put his head in his hands.

A few seconds later three dog pokegirls in a red orange like fur came walking into the room on all fours. They had no clothes on but the fur around them seemed to cover most of their assets… but not all. 'Damn girls… they seriously need to get these girls some clothes,' Yuji thought as some perverted thoughts as a certain part of his body grew hard.

The three growlies each went into a different part of the hotel room before reporting in front of Yuji, each whining with a confused look on their face.

"It seems their scent never left this room today… when we were outside we didn't smell anything with their scent… but it clearly shows here that they have left this room. Although there is a day old scent near the balcony it isn't recent. What we do know is that it might be the work of a very advanced kunoichi…" one of the Growlies began.

"Or this person might have an unknown bloodgift… or curse," Yuji muttered under his voice. "Why do I always get the hard cases… Everyone fan out and go the city borders to find anything on the trainer that was in here. Take a growlie with you to the city borders and restrain him on sight… apparently we're not dealing with a normal trainer," Yuji said as he put the cig back in his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Yuji let the smoke enter his body which calmed his body a bit. Exhaling the smoke from his mouth in one long exhale Yuji looked at everyone who just stared at him. "Well what are you doing? Get a move on," Yuji said.

As if suddenly struck on the head all the pokegirls jerked a bit before moving out of the door. 'This is why I hate my job,' Yuji said as he took one more breath from the cig before extinguishing it in a nearby ash tray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-Senpai where are you going?" Yugito asked as the two ninja's started to jump across the roof tops.

"Out of this city that's for sure,"

"But the direction you're going in is towards the police station," Yugito said causing Naruto to sweat drop. "I think it's better if I lead us out of this city… besides I have the perfect city to go to next," Yugito said as she grabbed Naruto's hand before pulling him in the opposite direction.

The two kept on jumping across the roof tops, seeing no end to the roofs as the city seemed to stretch on for miles. Finally unable to handle the silence Yugito opened her mouth to speak

"I see you're still the same direction confused Naruto as always senpai," Yugito said grinning.

"Hey… I don't know why it just happens to me… it could be a blood cures as they put it in this world,"

"You do know there is a blood cures in this world similar to what you have," Yugito said getting an amused reaction from Naruto.

"Really… I wonder which is worse genetics, or self learned," Naruto said as he continued jumping. Silence reigned again as the two continued jumping until Naruto stopped. Yugito too stopped and landed on the apartment building that Naruto was on.

"Yeah self learned…" Naruto began with his face staring at his feet. "I guess you can say my misdirection is the result of me not having a purpose anymore,"

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked as she took the time to study Naruto's face. It was completely blank and empty, no signs of emotions even from his eyes.

"Success can be fatal… I guess that's what happened to me… I defeated Akatsuki and became Hokage… but than what? I didn't have anymore goals but everyone still had theirs. As they worked to complete their own goals they had a purpose in life… something that I didn't have," Naruto tipped his bamboo hat so it covered more of his face.

"Am I actually hearing this correctly? The great Uzumaki Naruto… self proclaimed title, actually has no goal?" Yugito asked completely surprised at what Naruto had just said.

"Yes… everyday with that mundane paper work with no conflicts at all is more tense than having a war at your feet. Because of what I had accomplished there were no more threats and a perpetual peace going on through the elemental nations… it was as if there was no need for kages anymore. I guess this is sort of how I just lost track of my direction… and my goals,"

"Now, now don't be so down… although I didn't complete my goals in the shinobi world doesn't I can't have new ones does it?" Yugito asked Naruto who slowly looked up. "I mean most of my goals I could never complete now that I'm in this world… so I just made new ones… such as upholding the title lord of the cats. Although I do have one goal from the elemental countries which I can accomplish now," Yugito said in front of Naruto who had his face staring into hers.

"What is that Yugito?" Naruto asked

"Stealing you heart," Yugito said as she landed a quick peck to Naruto's lips before jumping away. "That's just a little teaser for what is to happen later on," Yugito said as she made some provocative moves in mid jump causing Naruto to blush.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Yugito… especially since this world is starting to pervertify me," Naruto said as he jumped after Yugito with renewed vigor and his previous thoughts forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like they have the borders heavily guarded… even if we shushin somebody will notice our scent," Naruto said on another rooftop. In front of them was what appeared to be the end of the city as the high sky scrapers ended with smaller more rural like homes, almost like konoha.

"That's for certain… once those growiles get a wiff of your scent they tend not to forget it," Yugito replied as she looked at the guards. There were a total of five Officer Jenny's along with ten growlies. Definitely not a good way to try and escape.

"Genjutsu? I'm not sure if I can pull it off but that will probably be our best bet," Naruto said as he ducked a bit to avoid being seen by a Jenny.

"Don't you have your nogitsune? If I'm right they are pretty good at illusions which are similar to genjutsu," Yugito suggested.

"… That's true but… I'm not sure if I want to use her,"

"Oh gimmie that," Yugito said as she reached for Naruto's waist. Pulling a pokeball from it she opened it in front of her. Before Yugito could do anything she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Oh Naruto-kun don't leave me in that stuffy old ball," Kuro said as she pulled Yugito closer.

"That is why I didn't want to bring her out," Naruto said as he saw Kuro moving her hands down to Yugito's nether regions only to stop when she heard Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto-kun what are you doing over there? You're supposed to be in my arms," Kuro stated as she moved over to Naruto only for her to stop as Naruto put his hand out in front of him.

"Not right now… first we need to take care of a situation… which will also test how strong you've gotten,"

"I see… so I'm needed," Kuro said in a serious voice before putting on a huge grin. "What do you need me to do?"

"On my go cast an illusion over the guards by the area over there… it will be reinforced with what I can do… preferably I would like you to do one that disables their sense of smell while I take care of their sense of hearing,"

"Alright… let's do this,"

Getting in position Kuro stood next to Naruto with her breathing matching Naruto's. Putting his hands together in a sign Kuro too prepared as she opened her eyes a bit wider than before. "Illusion!" Kuro silently said as a thin veil of magic seemed to cover the pokegirls in front of them.

It was when Kuro completed her illusion did Naruto start his genjutsu. Though sloppy it seemed to do it's job as the girls seemed to start looking at each other in strange expressions. It was when the girls started to talk loud did the three move quickly, Yugito grabbing onto Kuro as she continued her illusion.

Jumping to another roof top the ninja's landed to their knees as they channeled more chakra to their legs. Before the other girls could see them the two ninja's jumped into the air into surprising heights.

"Tch… I missed them," a voice said as someone seemed to appear on the rooftop that the group of ninja's were standing on. "Although they are quite interesting… they appear to have some kind of blood gift, both of them… maybe flight?" the man asked before he stooped down holding his stomach.

"Ugh… I guess I shouldn't have done that," the man said as he threw up on the ground in front of him. Standing up slowly the man seemed to regain his strength as he reached into his coat pocket, taking a cig which he lit with a lighter. "Being a detective is too troublesome," the man said as he took a deep puff from the cig before letting out the smoke.

"BZZ… Detective Yuji it appears the subjects have…" a voice sounded from the mans waist.

"I know… I just saw them go… they seem to be heading into the city of pyro," Yuji said as he started to walk to the side of the building. "I'll go after them as soon as I regain my strength… teleporting as you know takes too much out of me," Yuji said as he walked to the side of the building before finding the ladders that led down the building.

"Having this blood gift is troublesome also," Yuji said before he fainted on top of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it's about time we got out of that city," Kuro said as she clung onto Naruto. "I wonder how long we can stay in the nature like this?" Kuro asked as she didn't notice the two serious looks on the two tamers.

"Not long… apparently someone saw us," Naruto said in a serious voice.

"Yeah… I didn't even sense him and it seemed he was close to us the entire time,"

"It is a detective… and he appears to be willing to follow you, even if his attitude suggests otherwise," Fumi said as she appeared beside Yugito.

"Good… anything else?"

"They seem to think we are heading to the city of Pyro… are we?"

"No… not even close… we'll be cutting through the forest to reach another city… I'm quite famous there so we'll most likely be safer there,"

"Lead the way then,"

"Sure… but we're going off the road than," Yugito said as she started to go off in a brisk pace to the right side of the road. "Although… if we go through this way we most likely will meet stronger than normal girls… especially fighter types… they seem to like to gather in this forest," Yugito said before she jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Fine… I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself and the rest of my girls," Naruto said as he balled Kuro before she could say anything. Taking one last look at the chesherie Naruto jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Yugito is right… that place is filled with fighter pokegirls… some stronger than my tamer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is the forest huh… looks quite normal to me… it even has a road," Naruto saidas Yugito and Naruto walked alongside each other.

"That's what I thought first also… that is until I met some Herochan's and others… If I hadn't run away I most likely would have been raped there,"

"They couldn't have been that strong… could they?" As Naruto asked this one of his pokeballs opened by themselves letting Motoko out.

"This forest… are we in the Fighters paradise?" Motoko asked.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Yugito answered.

"Because this was where I last saw my sister," Motoko said as a katana materialized in front of her. "Where my sister told me I could only come back after I had grown stronger,"

"Well you always did mention a sister… what is she? A strong ronin or something?"

"No… she's too strong to be a ronin… I believe she's what you people call a samurai,"

"A samurai… isn't that the pokegirl evolution that Wood is trying to figure out?"

"Wood? You know that crazy professor?" Yugito asked disrupting the subject.

"Yes I do… in fact he's the one that helped me get rolling in this world… not that I couldn't have done so myself," Naruto said before he tensed up. Everyone else too soon tensed up as an eerie presense could be felt coming closer.

"I did say this forest did have some strong inhabitants… didn't I,"

"Yes you did… I just hope she isn't stronger than us," Naruto said as he reached in his pant pocket to retrieve his pokedex. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on whatever was reaching towards them. Opening his eyes he suddenly pointed his hand, which was holding the dex, towards the right side.

There was a beep sound before information started to flood the screen of the dex.

**HEROLEE, the Kicking Heroic Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** human diet  
**Role:** champions  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Chi Blast, High Kick, Low Sweep, Hyper Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick, Lightning Kick, Fire Kick, IceBlade Kick  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Agility (x8), Enhanced Speed (x12), Superior Jumping, Flexibility  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Amazonlee (normal)  
Herolees are a bit taller than their Amazonlee evolution. They grow another three to six inches in height. Their breasts usually don't increase much in size, generally maxing out at around a high D-cup (although reports of Herolee Pokégirls with larger breasts have been confirmed). Many Herolee prefer to keep their hair long, usually allowing their hair to fall to their knees in length, and it is normally kept in braids or a ponytail. Their strength, speed, and agility increases and the muscles in their legs change somewhat to allow the Pokégirl the ability to make amazing leaps and jumps. Herolee are also excellent climbers when it comes to mountain climbing, and many are known to be used for Avalanche rescues along with an accompanying Fire-type.  
Like their Herochan counterparts, Herolees are much more friendly in their rivalry. They, more than any others, are far more likely to admonish their Amazonlee sisters for any cruelty or otherwise unwarranted aggressive actions towards Amazonchans. However, the two do have a teasing relationship when it comes to pantyshots or cleavage peeks towards one another, just a possible way to goad one another into a greater intensity of a match than before. The Herolee will, however, apologize for any uncalled for remarks immediately afterwards. They feel a need to be comrades to their Amazonchan and Herochan counterparts.  
Herolees adore massages based around their legs and buttocks and are likely to demand a taming mid-massage. Their inner thighs are particularly sensitive and soft strokes can oftentimes 'stoke their fires' almost as much as a massage. A Herolee's legs are often flexible enough for many enjoyable positions, and a Herolee will often urge tamers to take up positions that take advantage of her legs. As a result of this increased sensitivity, these Pokégirls rarely ever wear panties and dislike wearing tight pants- instead, loose, baggy pants, shorts, or skirts are their favorite things to wear from the waist-down. Some tamers have taken to giving their Herolee pantyhose or fishnets when needing to correct them or to punish them- although the sensations for the Pokégirl are incredible, there is not one recorded instance of a Herolee ever being able to attain release due to those sensations.  
Like Herochans, Herolees have various gestures that, while humans may consider them small, have much greater meaning for the Herolee. Brushing legs or rubbing their feet up against their partner is a great sign of affection and woe to those who ignore the powerful significance of these seemingly innocuous actions. Tamers that keep Amazonlee or Herolee in their harem are encouraged to learn just what these Pokégirls like to do when feeling amorous, or else may find themselves left alone on nights when they would otherwise be taming them. It's also suggested that the tamer's harem also learn the signs, or else the Herolee may not react kindly to certain actions... such as foot-stompings or playful slaps on the buttocks.  
Herolees do not react as greatly as Amazonlees do to sugary foods or snacks, but still react poorly to actual sugar or things that high concentrations of sugar (sugar donuts, Pixie Stix, cake icing, etc). A Herolee that ingests a large amount of sugar will need several hours of either rest or simple activities before the effects will wear off and she can move about normally again. A favorite trick of the Herokapoeraa is to feed a Herolee coffee that have high doses of sugar in it, and then tease them about it while the Herolee attempts to defend herself. Unfortunately, the Herolee doesn't seem too capable of doing such, most of the time, while she is feeling torpid.

'A fighting type… I guess that was to be expected,' Naruto thought as he saw Motoko tense up as she lifted up her katana slightly.

Before anybody could say anything a blast of energy came their way causing everyone to jump into a different direction.

"IceBlade Kick," a voice rang out before a girl showed herself from where the chi blast came from. The girl was pretty tall as she stood around 5ft 9 which seemed to match her D sized breast. Using her height as an advantage the Herolee slammed her foot down towards Motoko.

Reacting quickly Motoko unsheathed her blade to block the Herolee's attack only to see her blade start to cover in ice a bit. 'Shit,' Motoko quickly pulled her sword back before trying to land a kick on the opposing foe.

The Herolee however seemed to expect this and lifted her foot even higher before it started to be surrounded in fire. "Fire Kick," the Herolee shouted another attack before she brought down her leg faster than before.

Motoko saw the attack coming but couldn't put her sword up in time forcing her to take the hit. Flying back a bit Motoko tried to force her body to land on her feet only to stop in fear as she saw the Herolee running parallel to her. "Lightning Kick!" the Herolee said before she stopped running and started to throw a bunch of quick jabs with her feet.

Each hit, hit their mark with the sound of electricity sounding. The Herolee pulled her legs back before some kind of energy started to surround her leg. "Hyper Kick!" rang out from the Herolee as she tried to deliver as side kick with her right foot.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he appeared in front of Motoko, his right hand holding firmly the Herolee's leg.

A look of shock went across the Herolee's face before it was replaced with a predatory like grin. Pulling her leg back the Herolee adopted a fighting stance that made it so her legs could come out easily. Noting this Naruto moved his legs farther apart a bit so that he could move around easier.

Before the two could react though a yell was heard before Motoko charged at the Herolee with her katana sheathed in the sword. Getting in range of the Herolee Motoko quickly started to pull her sword out only to stop when a foot slammed into the hilt.

Staring at the Herolee Motoko could only grimace before she felt a strong energy source coming from the girl's hands. "Chi blast," a large blast of pure energy emerged from the Herolee's hands and headed straight for impaired ronin.

'Shit I won't make it,' Naruto thought as he ran towards his pokegirl that was about to be hit with an attack at point blank range.

"If I have to say anything you've gotten worse Motoko," a voice sounded in the wind before some kind of force blew away the Herolee along with her attack. Looking around to search for the owner of the voice Naruto found himself having some trouble. Taking a glance over at Yugito he saw her equally perplexed before both ninja's saw a girl come into view.

She was about the same height as the Herolee that was just blown back by her attack apparently. She wore a bamboo hat that was similar to Naruto's which covered most of her face but didn't cover her hair, which reached down to her ass in a black color.

Just like Motoko though she had a Hakama like Gi which tried to cover her cleavage but failed miserably. "Didn't I say to come back here when you were stronger Motoko?" The woman asked again.

"On-onee-san…" Motoko let out as she started to back away from the approaching figure.

'She's strong… I didn't even feel her In the vicinity,' Naruto thought as he moved his right hand inside of his cloak while his left dangled close to his leg.

Yugito too had her hands near her waist which had to Nodachi's attached to it, each being able to be pulled from the side. It was when the woman directed her gaze towards the two ninja tamers did they pull out their weapons.

"Ara… I don't think we should talk here right now… especially with weapons," the woman said as she made a quick gesture with her hands causing Naruto and Yugito's weapon to be knocked out of their hands.

"Besides… I wouldn't want to harm my little sister's tamer now would I?" the woman asked with her perpetual smile still on her face. "Ara… how rude I forgot to introduce myself. I am Tsukuro older sister to Motoko, pleasure to meet you," Tsukuro said as she bowed to Naruto and Yugito.

"The pleasure is ours Tsukuro-san," Naruto said wearily as he picked up his sword and put it in his cloak. "You wouldn't happen to have a place where we can rest now do you?" Naruto asked as he watched Yugito put her weapons away slowly.

"Why yes our dojo is close to here, you can stay there as long as you need to tamer-san," Tsukuro said as she turned around. "It should be this way," Tsukuro than walked off.

"I feel like I've gotten myself stuck in something deep this time," Naruto said as he moved over to Motoko and helped her up.

"Well, it's not your first time now is it Naruto-senpai?"

A/N: Well how should I say this… I'm sorry? Yeah… well I just noticed how the other pokegirl stories just somehow died out and mine too… well don't expect much since SAT and school work and such… I might not even be able to write this stuff in a year or so if I don't get to a good place.

Well on to some explaining… the time issue of the story is due to lack of plot… I think… but than again I heard plot depends on character and I think I got those down. I'm planning on introducing a lot more characters so prepare for that. Oh and my lemon scene is what held this story up a bit.

In addition I have another story idea which I'm definetly going to post since its not a cross over!! OMG!! If you want to know it has to do with Naruto being the son of Kyuubi and Yondaime having another son or daughter not Naruto. That's all for now but it will be put on this site soon. As for my other stories… some of them are almost done with chapters… but others I realized my chapters needed work so I redid them… sorry. Well Heres the Chapter and

READ AND REVIEW!!

P.S. What kind of pokegirl should I add next? I do have some ideas… but there are too many!! Oh and expect legendaries in the next chapter… something like Moan maybe

Oh and… don't flame me… sorry… don't know why… gah…


	7. AN Update

Ch 6 has been updated... don't expect fast updates as this story is draining me... but i will try to work hard on ch7 so yeah... please continue to read my story XD


End file.
